The Promise of Stars
by Noni711
Summary: So bright. So pretty. So light. So amazing. So far away... So lonely... Want to make a promise?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

* * *

She looked up and saw the stars. They illuminated the darkness and her fears crumbled to dust beneath her feet. The _words_ , the _lies_ , the _hatred_ , the _failures_ -they now lingered at a distance. A white crescent shaped scar flickered on her wrist. She was reminded that wounds would eventually heal into scars, some of them permanent, some of them not. No longer did she stand in the shadow of the past. Instead, she marched forward in hope of reaching the stars _one_ _day_.

There was that one star, just that _one._ She'd gaze at it for long moments, not daring to break the contact. Staring at it with complete awe. Her vision blurred as she would stare for too long and drift away into a new world. The bright rim of light around the star never died out, it was a normal star like all the others but this star was so _different_. The fragile and gentle wind took action. It blew her soft blonde bangs against her forehead before gently blowing them back into place. Something was wrong, though, with this star she admired.

 _But what?_

The glitter in the sky looked as if she could scoop it all up in her hands and let the stars' swirl and touch one another but they some were so distant, so far apart that they couldn't feel the warmth of each other.

 _That's it!_

The star was lonely…it _**needed**_ someone, a friend, a voice, a feeling, _something!_

The little girl looked above in the sky. Every second her eyes, the color of rich soil flecked with black, eyes the color of dark chocolate with flecks of hazelnut, rich with reddish brown flecks, would avert to every star until her eyes landed on the _brightest_ star ever.

"Would you like to be her friend?" the little girl asked. The star only seemed to shine and glow brighter in response. So, she took that as a yes.

 _They were so far away from each other._

A single tear slid down from her warm, fudge eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed its way down her pale cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of her for all this time but still she did not make a sound. It took her a minute to even recognize the salty liquid streaming down her face.

"Promise me one day you both won't be so far away from each other…" she mumbled under her breath and drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

* * *

She was scolded, for being with the stars last night.

"How many times do I have to tell you Lucy Heartfilia…you know not to go outside at night!" her father screamed.

He squeezed her shoulders and started screaming at her then he slapped her and he shoved the table destroying the glass vase causing the glass to shatter everywhere. He pulled her down to the floor, her back sticking on the glass pieces, she could painfully feel his shoe going through her stomach but a part of her was so sick of the pain and she melted, knowing she couldn't take much longer.

Lucy began crying "Stoooop pleeease, pleeease just stop."

Yeah, it was true, somewhat. Her wounds might cure but one thing won't for sure, the scars that adorn her heart. The guy that she trusted the most was _her own_ father.

He knew when he saw her eyes brimming with tears that he should relent, that a decent person would show forgiveness. But he felt a frisson of excitement that transcended his better nature and pushed him on. Only when she was openly weeping and broken would he stop. He felt guilty of course, but that never stopped him before and it wouldn't stop him this time. He enjoyed abusing her too much but he knew that it was wrong.

His wife Layla Heartfilia, passed away of "poor health." Seeing her face every day reminded him of _her_ , he couldn't take it so he abused her. It was wrong but he did it _anyways_ leaving her injured when she went to school. It was his daughter, sure, go ahead and call him a monster. However, he was hurting as much as she was and sometimes you just have to express your pain in a certain different way.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

* * *

Lucy was able to push away what happened the other day. She used to be homeschooled, how she wished that would happen again. Yes, she made friends but she'd rather die than have people see her wounds, bruises, and scars. Leisurely she walked to school, legs trembling, throat dry, watery eyes, and a broken heart.

Searing fiery bursts pulsated around the scrapes and cuts intensifying with each dragging step, jarring and brutal. With each step the pain amplified, the bloody muscle quivered, her consciousness ebbed. Black mists swirled at the edges of her mind drawing her into sweet oblivion. Lucy fought herself through this.

 _Just remember what dad said._

 _Don't let other people and their emotions get to you._

 _Don't tell anyone what happens in my life, personally._

 _Don't be tricked by others feelings._

 _Not that hard, right?_

Lucy was only 8, but she knew how hard things were for others, she wasn't the only one suffering. She hesitated before continuing on with his rules.

 _And never let love get in the way._

She could already feel it. The stares, the whispers, the laughs, the _faces_. Her friends avoided talking to her afraid that they might get the same attention she was getting. Lucy learned to shut her friends out. It wasn't that difficult since they practically did it to her sometimes.

"Hey!" she beamed as she passed by a crowd. However.

 _No response, yup, the usual, it's whatever really._

Exhausted and heartbroken, she threw her backpack on the floor next to her chair and sat down in the classroom alone. The class didn't start yet, but getting a seat ahead of time was easier so kids knew where to sit and where they should avoid, which washer obviously.

Lucy heard footsteps enter the room. Not daring to look up, she played with her pencils and struggled to keep her eyes open. Ok maybe, just maybe, she got a bit carried away star gazing last night but it was something she didn't regret…

Ok, actually, she was exhausted.

"You ok?" she heard a concerned voice say. Lucy looked up to see one of the boys in her class. He was one of those people you see around a lot but just don't pay attention to. She would always catch him staring at her sometimes and it concerned her. Did she have something on her face? Maybe. But if not, then look away.

"Natsu right?" she asked before returning her attention to her pencils.

"Yup that's right!" he exclaimed happily, which lightened up the mood, a little.

Lucy looked the opposite direction remembering what her dad said.

 _Don't be tricked by others feelings._

 _Don't let emotions get to you._

Lucy repeated the words over and over in her head until she heard the soothing voice again.

"Mind if I sit here today?"

"…"

"…"

"…?"

 _Did he just ask if he could sit there? Next, to me? What did I do, promise to hand out candy to the class? Because I sure don't remember saying that._

All he wanted to do was go to the classroom a little early so honestly, he could get away from popsicle breath, but he was surprised when he walked in. There she was, Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy was a girl with one of those unlucky lives, it wasn't any big secret so, why try to hide it? Everyone knew and it wasn't like no one was concerned. It was just more of a

" _Oh, maybe she needs alone time,"_ thought, However, no one bothered to realize that alone time ended up turning into ignoring for days. So, a part of him just wanted to tell her

" _Hey, let's be friends, make a team, and run away together!"_

But he knew that he couldn't just say that. One thing he loved about her though was she knew she wasn't the only one suffering, that's why she doesn't pay that much attention to it. His life wasn't that great either but he did what Lucy did. Put others before himself and not care what the heck happens to him. His eyes shifted to her backpack, a golden key with some weird symbol on it was hanging from her backpack, along with a couple others.

He wanted to ask about them but knew he shouldn't and that he wouldn't. She looked away from him after verifying who he was, probably because she thought he was going to ask her what happened, but he didn't.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked her. She looked blankly at him and looked down and spoke in a quiet voice it took him a while to process her quiet words but he managed to work them out.

"Don't you not want people to talk? If you even dare sit next to me, your friends won't talk to you…" she trailed off, not finished what she really wanted to say.

"I don't care what other people think, you should try to remember that and just ignore others. Plus, I don't mind anyways its better than having Ice Princess follow me" he said, shrugging his shoulders before hearing the doors slam open and all the other kids scramble around to find seats. Quickly, he sat next to Lucy and Lisanna, along with Gray, gave him a look. For a second, it seemed as if they both glared at Natsu, however, he figured out it was a look of confusion. They glanced upward, mouths pursed but slightly open and loose. Their eyes were sternly fixed as if they couldn't process what just happened. Gray blinked, refocused, and began to process what JUST happened.

After hours of the teacher teaching, both Lucy and Natsu couldn't find themselves focusing. Natsu would take quick glances at her and then long stares before he would get called on to answer a question. He'd just watched her and he honestly did feel like a weirdo but something about her really got to him. Sometimes she would catch him staring at her and give him a big smile before stopping and guarding an area where she felt pain. Then, Lucy would stare out the window into the sky, the teacher knowing today was one of those days to just, "give her alone time." So instead, she'd just call on Natsu, his pink hair standing out.

Natsu crossed his arms, staring at the back of Lucy's head. He would be friends with her. He would talk to her. He would get her to come out of her shell. And he would stop those weird purple circles and red spots on her skin. He would do it all. He would. He had too…

 _You got something coming for you Lucy._

* * *

 **I updated this chapter on 5/5/17. I made a new account, was just going to transfer all my stories to that and continue from there, not sure what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Lucy glanced into his onyx green eyes. Her mind spinning, eyes growing tired.

"You ok Luce?" he asked her munching on his hot chips.

 _Luce?!_ She thought to herself.

"You could just call me Lucy…" she whispered looking down.

She looked up at Natsu. Really looked up at him as if just noticing him for the first time. She noticed the way his eyebrows raised a centimeter or two, lined with something between worry and concern and his eyes, his eyes twinkled in amusement as if he knew something she didn't.

Her brown eyes widened as he threw an arm around her and burst out laughing.

"You really are something!" he laughed in amusement. Lucy gave him a big smile and laughed too, she felt better.

"Natsu?" she asked staring at him intently. He stared at her, his cheeks becoming red and his body stiff.

"Your hair is so cute!" she exclaimed ruffling around his pink hair.

Sighing, Natsu smiled and they talked and talked until class was in session again. Natsu watched as her expression dramatically changed and she was the one now watching him, waiting for him, to give her his gentle smile.

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Lucy walked home, Natsu behind her making sure she was safe. Even though they just met, he already looked at her as a sister figure.

"Flame Brain why are you with that Lucy girl?" Gray whispered behind Natsu.

"Yea you totally ditched us…" Lisanna said turning away in shame.

"You promised us that we would study after school to be accepted into that magic guild when we get older!" Lisanna exclaimed tugging on Natsu's scarf. He simply shrugged, ignoring them.

Lucy could hear them mumbling behind her, as well as her golden keys clanging against each other as she walked. Lucy's feet came to a stop in front of the mansion.

Her legs wobbled, her body shook it fear, her pain from her wounds came back, and a crystal liquid filled her eyes. He watched her his heart throbbing, he wanted her to be ok. Gray watched her legs shake and he felt his own heartthrob. Lisanna didn't watch her, but Natsu.

 _What relationship did they have?_

Lucy pushed the gate open, closing it behind her before finally reaching the doors. Quickly she ran to her room, letting her backpack fall off and her body curl up on her bed.

The darkness swirled around her, curled form on her bed, tendrils of inkling bleak reminders of her solitude. The silence echoing in her ears was the constant white noise that never shut up. Her head swam in the fire burning inside, the only smoldering embers of a time where there had been other presences with her, around her, in her. But now, the void had been slowly filled with a cold, howling storm of fear that refused to ever let up. She was completely and utterly alone in her mind, body, soul, and most of all, entirely alone in the world. His voice echoed in her head

" _ **I don't care what other people think…you should try to remember that and just ignore others,"**_

As hours passed, the darkness engulfed the sun, the blue, the clouds, it was sure hungry tonight. The sky was so clear that the darkness left only the stars.

Lucy was scared. This was a risk, but maybe if she didn't get caught…she wouldn't get in trouble. Lucy smiled and allowed her little fragile body to crawl out the window and use her strength to get onto the roof. It didn't take her long to find that one special star she admired. Feeling depressed, she turned her head to see the bright star she made a promise with.

Someone chuckled causing Lucy to stiffen up with fear until she saw the boy next to her.

"I got a little worried since you had a break down in front of this place" he quietly said ruffling her hair. Lucy's eyes widened and a big smile appeared on her face. Happiness flowed through her, warming her skin like the rays of an early summer sun. Her customary cautious grin exploded into a radiant smile that she had never worn before. Her laughing was like ripples in a still pond after a stone has been thrown in. It radiated outwards through the starry night.

Lucy jumped onto Natsu and hugged him.

 _ **But why?!**_

They just meet.

But it wasn't her fault she felt so _alive_ , so _happy_ , so _relieve_ d. The darkness that drove her into oblivion quickly vanished. Their laughs exploded as they embraced. He didn't question her actions at all. Instead, he embraced her back and they fell on their backs next to each other and stared at the stars.

"Why did you come here Natsy?" she asked, smiling at the new nickname she made for him. He returned her smile.

"You're my friend! Who leaves their friends knowing that they are upset and in pain?!" he asked her with a reassuring tone.

"F-Friend?" she mumbled.

"Yea, we both have nicknames for each other. We will start sitting next to each other, I'll make sure you aren't alone anymore, I promise. The only thing left is, we just need to hang out more!" he happily said giving a little chuckle.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Instead of saying thank you she pointed at the stars.

"That's my friend…we made a promise that my other friend won't be so lonely and one day they will be right next to each other…" Lucy said, confident about her promise. Natsu eyed the stars she pointed at.

 _Stars as friends?_ He thought.

Natsu gave a little smile.

 _Coolest thing I've ever heard._

Her warm smile and soft words cradled him.

He drifted into consciousness. And then back out. The world was a blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of his thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane. A tap on his shoulder momentarily brought Natsu back to the outside world, but after a second he was once again lost. Natsu could feel somebody trying to look at him, staring dead in the eye, but he couldn't keep focus. The whole world simply felt low resolution. Confusion blossomed in his heart and he knew that sooner or later he would need to wake up. But for now, Natsu lay down his heavy head and retreated into the blackness.

"Natsy?!" he heard a harsh whisper say.

His eyes flung open and he sat up immediately. His face was flushed red.

 _How could he fall asleep by Lucy like that?!_

"I need to rest its getting late…" she said yawning causing her soil eyes to flood with watery tears.

"Yeah we both are out of it huh?" he said before waiting a moment to add on to his sentence.

"Just like the stars…"

His words caught her attention and she plopped back down on the roof, too interested from his words to even notice, he stood up and patted her on the head.

"Night Luce! Don't let the dragons bite!" he whispered evilly, before jumping off the roof and running out of the neighborhood. She was confused, though. Kids usually turn left or right to go to their neighborhoods, but Natsu dashed out of the whole area as if he didn't even live around here. Lucy carefully climbed down and crawled through her window, before shutting and locking it. She slid into bed feeling so refreshed and happy. The darkness that curled up on her bed by her…wasn't there anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I need to squeeze some time in to post a chapter of this story every day and now I need to squeeze time in to finish my other story so yup here we go…**

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

 _Don't let the dragons bite?_ She thought to herself, still in her deep sleep.

"Miss Lucy! Please wake up!" a soft voice said. Her eyes struggled, but they managed to open.

"Please hurry and get dressed before-?"

The soft voice that Lucy loved to hear in the morning was cut off by the voice she dreaded in the morning.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" a harsh voice said making Lucy jump off of her bed.

The slap was as loud as a clap and stung her face. It had been an open-handed smack that she didn't see coming, and it had left a red welt behind. Just below her eye was a small cut where the ring had caught her. She staggered backwards, clutching her face, eyes watering. The redness of her skin quickly faded and was now trickling with droplets of blood.

From her mouth came a cry from so raw that even the eyes of the maids around them were suddenly wet with tears. She grabbed onto a chair next to her bed so that her violent shaking would not cause her to fall, and from her eyes came a thicker flow of tears than she had cried for her own mother not that long ago.

It wasn't the pain that made her cry. God no.

She was used to the pain. What made her cry was that her father was so displeased with her, it made her wish she was never born. The maid with the soft voice that woke her up every morning began crying. Her face pale, snot running, legs shaking, she let her hand clasp over her mouth to keep in the moans, sobs, and cries.

"You are late for school…which tells me you were up late last night…watching stars?" her father, Jude, said.

Words… no, her voice wouldn't work. She was in pain…pain that was dreadful. However, not dreadful enough to where she would be as sad as when her mother died.

"You disgust me…get out of my sight and go to school," he said in a tone that made more tears gush out of his daughter's eyes.

"Rose…make sure you lock the window and this door every night as well as when Lucy comes back from school. She won't be able to leave this house unless for school" her father said as his voice directed toward the maid Lucy loved.

She said nothing. Only looking at the girl she called mistress in some conditions. Lucy's soft gaze averted to her and blood now ran down her pale cheek. Her little figure went to Rose before her arms wrapped around her legs. The maid only found more tears pouring down her face, she loved this girl and nothing would change that. She was the mistress of the house now and in most terms, but Jude cut her off for that title and position. She didn't care, though she would still call her that and it made Lucy happy.

Rose picked up Lucy and walked out of the room to fix her up. Leaving him in the room.

Did he feel the slightest of remorse? If he did…he didn't show it.

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

She took a deep breath. One so deep that she coughed not having enough oxygen in her lungs.

Lucy's shaky pale hand opened the classroom door. Everybody averted their attention to her, even the teacher. They stared at her with _who knows what_? Her cheek was now bruised with an ugly purple blue scar. One so disgusting you couldn't even stare anymore. The teacher stopped her lesson and students looked down as she walked to the back. She was about to sit in an empty seat in the corner. The lack of light that had bothered her so much at first just became normal as she began sitting there when she didn't come early enough to get a seat. As she was about to sit down, a hand tightly gripped her wrist and pulled her to a desk.

She found herself sitting at a desk, confused about who made her sit there, she slowly turned her head. Natsu glared at her, his eyes holding something she has never seen before.

Lucy had never seen Natsu look that way, his eyes had a deadness, a stillness. The boy who laughed often, the one who was everyone's friend had developed a hardness. His eyes flashed with hatred and anger, much like lightning on a pitch black night. Natsu's eyes were a knife in Lucy's ribs, the sharp point digging deeper. His lethal stare felt painful and piercing as if his glare was tearing her heart apart with a blinding teal light. Natsu harshly grabbed her chin and turned her face to the side to observe the bruise. Lucy fought the tears. It killed her to hold it all in and have no one to pour it all out to. She wanted to _tell_ him, tell him _everything_.

After a moment, the teacher cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention again. After a few minutes, he leaned over to her ear.

"Whoever did this to you Luce…will pay I swear it, I don't care who it is!" he whispered in a harsh tone, but this tone soothed Lucy.

"Do you understand?!" he asked again his tone becoming fiercer. Lucy quickly nodded allowing her blonde bangs to cover her eyes that were throbbing and holding back tears. Natsu moaned in annoyance, not because of her, but because of people.

 _So arrogant._

 _So selfish._

 _Whoever is doing this to her, don't they realize what they are doing to themselves?!_ Natsu thought to himself. His hands became fisted balls that were clenched so tight, his skin was turning white. Lucy took a glance over to his hands.

 _He is so different from anyone else she met._

 _Why?_

 _Why does he get so mad because of what happens to others?_

 _Why can't he just worry about himself?!_ Lucy thought.

 _I don't want to be tricked by others feelings and emotions, dad said don't let it get to me but…_

Lucy looked away feeling something hurt her inside. She doesn't want to be tricked. Especially by him, it would hurt her the most since he's her only true friend she's really ever had.

Will she have to…shut him out?

Lucy felt the pain that hurt her on the inside.

 _Now I'm hurt in the inside too now?_

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

She avoided Natsu, and it didn't take him long to figure out what she was doing. He followed her home, tried to talk to her, ignored her back. She knew she didn't want to, but she didn't want to be tricked by him. His deadly but kind eyes, pink spiky soft hair, big smile…all of it Lucy admired about him. She heard her door lock behind her, Lucy didn't even bother to check her window, she knew it was locked. So why check?

Depressed and guilty, Lucy hid under the covers clenching onto 3 golden keys in her hand.

"One day…I will be able to use you just like mom…and also…I will be able to use the stars too" Lucy said to herself. Her window flew open and she came out of the covers staring in fear. Natsu jumped inside her room.

"I unlocked it for ya" he whispered happily throwing on his smile. Lucy sighed and threw a pillow at him.

"Why are you here?! I am going to get in trouble if I go outside Natsu…" she said looking away.

Natsu held out his hand to her.

"Everyone has to break the rules sometimes to be happy am I right?" he said softly.

"Come on Luce…lets go watch the stars and talk…you can express to _me_ I promise you can trust me…I'm your dragon!" he said to her. Lucy felt so relieved, so happy, so strange, so…free.

"Okay Natsy!" she said grabbing his hand. He pulled her to the window and they climbed up on the roof.

"If I talk to you then…you have to talk to me… and trust _me_ " Lucy said a little quiet.

"No," Natsu said looking at her straight into her eyes.

"I already trust you…so there's no need for you to tell me!" Natsu said moving her bangs out of her face.

All Lucy could do at that moment was smile and laugh.

 _He said you have to break the rules sometime right?_

 _So ill break dad's rule then._

 _I will tell Natsu everything!_

And that's where it started. Lucy poured herself out to Natsu, stopping in between her cries to gaze at the stars. Natsu's face expressions changed dramatically to every word she spoke.

She told him everything, making sure to miss nothing out.

She made sure to tell him the pain she felt, the times she cried, and how she even wanted to die. Lucy became more excited as she told each word.

Because never has her chest felt so light before…


	4. Chapter 4

**SO TIRED OMG**

 **Well, I have a joke…**

 **How does the moon cut his hair?**

… **.**

"… **..?"**

… **.**

 **HE ECLIPSE IT.**

 **HAHAHAHAH**

 **I know it's pathetic -_-**

 **But hey I'm up until 3 in the morning each day editing these chapters for people who probably don't even know what the hell this story is or what I'm doing.**

 ***sighs***

 **OK OK OK IM SORRY**

 **Enough of me here we go…**

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

The breezy wind enjoyed carrying around Lucy's sobs in the air. Natsu was shocked at every word coming out of her mouth.

 _Her mother a mage?_

 _Her mother dead?_

 _Her father abusive?_

 _Not allowed to go outside?!_

 _Her cuts, rules she had to follow…all the pain she went through?!_

Natsu was enraged, how could someone be that arrogant and selfish?

"Natsu…?" she managed to say, her words falling through the air like confetti.

"Yea Luce?" he said sympathetically.

Natsu could see that whatever Lucy wanted to tell him she struggled to say it and was hesitating if she should tell him or not.

"If you ever tell anyone I'll never forgive you or talk to you again!" she shouted.

The tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. She was too sad to cry out or wail, she just sat there as still as a statue while Natsu stared at her. Her words hit him in his chest so hard he felt empty.

"No…I won't I...?"

Lucy cut him off.

"Natsu please…" she muttered. Lucy hugged Natsu so close to her that he let out a gasp.

"You're my only friend…do not betray me…please!" she pleaded. In Lucy's embrace, the world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no rain. Natsu's mind was at peace.

"How could I betray you? It would hurt me more than it would for you Lucy…" Natsu whispered. Lucy's mouth was open, an eternal silenced scream, saliva dripping from behind her teeth and onto the ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her whole face was red, and she screamed at the very top of her lungs. Lucy's upper body and shoulders wrack with every sob that forces their way out, chest rising and falling unevenly as she gasps for breath, and squeezes her eyes shut, balling her hands into fists, clenching onto Natsu tighter.

"Lucy…look at the stars…" he whispered into her ear. He knew she wasn't going to look so he sighed.

"Want to make another promise with one of them?" he asked her. Lucy's violent shaking and cries stopped instantly. Her pale face looked up at him and he wiped her tears away and turned her around so she could look at the sky.

Natsu pointed to the brightest star, the one Lucy made a promise with.

"You have to promise me that one night, you will give my friends the strength to do anything and feel anything! That's a promise and you better keep it!" Natsu shouted loudly. Lucy watched in awe.

"Is it bad I think of you as a brother?" Lucy whispered hoping he wouldn't hear, unfortunately, he did.

"Is it bad I think of you as a sister?" he whispered back to her. Lucy shook her head and Natsu chuckled quietly.

 _So warm._

 _So confident._

 _So strange?_

 _So calm._

 _Lucy, we both will protect each other._

"It's your turn now Natsu..." Lucy said eagerly.

"Right…" Natsu said turning away. She put both her hands on his cheek and cupped his soft cheeks in her hand. He stared at her in shock, as much as he wanted to rest in her soft small hands, he couldn't and wouldn't. He didn't exactly know why, though.

"Natsu…if you aren't ready I under-…"

Lucy was cut off by his action. Natsu was now the one holding onto her allowing tears to fall out of his eyes.

 _He didn't want to be reminded._

 _All those horrible memories._

 _All alone._

 _No one there for him._

 _His friends suffering._

 _His dad…._

Natsu couldn't even talk about it if it hurt just thinking about it.

"Natsu?"

"…."

"Natsu, you don't live around here huh?" Lucy asked catching him by surprise.

"How do you know?" Natsu managed to say.

Lucy sighed and continued on.

"You bolted out of the neighborhood…" Lucy concluded as she pointed the direction he went.

"Do you…live with anyone?" she asked. Natsu let go of her and backed away from her.

"I'm gonna go Luce…it's getting late an-…"

"No."

Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf and he looked at her with confusion.

"You can stay here if you don't have anyone…are you not going to be cold….and alone?" Lucy added as she quickly let go of his scarf.

 _ **Natsu**_ ~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~ _**Dragneel**_

She talked more with her hands than her mouth, the words existing as an explanation to the movements. When she was happy, you could see it from across her face. But if she wasn't, the gestures would all but cease. It was only apparent if you knew her. I felt like I knew her for so long already…I would never be able to explain why. She knew something about me that I didn't have to explain to her, the first person to not ask any questions or fake a surprised look.

Yea Lisanna and Gray knew of course, but I told them and they drowned me with questions. I was so skeptical sometimes I couldn't even think.

Lucy waited for an answer and I was still caught off guard by it.

 _ **Lucy**_ __~ ՕoOoOoOoOo _ **Heartfilia**_

He stared at me dumbfounded, however, I knew that he was in his own world of thoughts.

 _Dad would kill me if he found out, though._

 _I would get in trouble…but._

"Ok…but I will be leaving early in the morning before you even wake up!" Natsu said happily. I nodded happily as Natsu and I entered my room and closed the window. I was so excited that I couldn't sleep. I showed him all my books, my stuffed animals, my stories I write, my mom's celestial keys, and I even showed him my socks with cute little dogs on them. He was so entertained that when I didn't have anything else to really show him he just asked questions.

"If you want I'll bust that door open for you Luce!" Natsu exclaimed pulling up his sleeves.

"No don't I'll be fine… hey, Natsu?" I asked him.

"Yea Luce?"

"Tomorrow…I don't want you to hang out with me."

"Too bad."

"But-."

"Nope too bad too sad…"

I smiled knowing it would be useless, I just wanted him to be happy.

"Hey, Natsu?" I asked again.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow after school want to hang out?!" I asked before realizing how loud I said it.

"Uh you sure you want to?" he said mumbling a little before turning around and hiding his red face.

 _Is he mad or something?_

"Yes I'm positive, my dad will most likely let me, I mean since he's always locked inside his office, it's just he might be rude to me purposely…" I said regretting I even asked him to come over.

"Then he will be on my bad side simple as that" Natsu said before plopping down on the edge of my bed. Smiling, I threw a pillow and a small blanket at him.

"Good night"

"Night Natsy…"

After a moment of silence, I spoke softly again.

"Don't let the dragons bite…"

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Natsu was turned the opposite direction so he wasn't facing Lucy. After he heard what she said he struggled to hold back his laugh and smile but failed. Afraid he might've woken someone up he didn't breathe for about 30 seconds.

 _This pillow is so warm._

 _This blanket is so soft._

 _I'm so calm and warm, so peaceful._

 _Never been so…mmhhmm._

Natsu found himself quickly drifting into a deep sleep.

He could only hope that he could wake up before anyone saw him in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

The sun streamed through the windows, yet her mind was clouded with gray. Last night had been fun, but today she worried about Natsu coming over. Her mood ricocheted between low and lower. She had no energy or motivation to get up until she saw him still sleeping. Quickly, Lucy looked at the clock.

Rose would be waking her up any moment now! Natsu was still here, she thought he would be gone before she woke up. His heart thumped in accordance with slow, shallow breaths. Serenity was plastered across his face as he slept. At peace, his consciousness swirled in the land of dreams, oblivious to the physical world. Lucy watched as he clenched her duvet and twitched.

 _Was he dreaming about something?_

A soft knock echoed in Lucy's ear. Her body froze and she began to sweat, her legs shaking.

"Miss Lucy I'm coming in..." Rose said. Lucy shook Natsu and he shook her hand off and went back to sleep.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy whispered so harshly that his eyes snapped open. His body froze when he heard the door knob moving up and down.

"Natsu hide somewhere quickly!" Lucy said pushing him off her bed. Natsu took a quick glance around the room, he didn't have enough time to bolt for the window. Natsu moved Lucy and hid behind her pillows and she laid back down feeling his back.

"Stay still!" she said. The door opened and Rose looked around.

"Miss Lucy, I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I couldn't really help you out when your father hit you…" she whispered as she played with her hands. Lucy felt Natsu go stiff at the word _hit_.

"Rose, please…allow me to see my father…" Lucy said looking away. Rose froze and a smile formed on her face.

"Yes! This could be a good chance for your relationship with him to become stronger!"

Rose ran out of the room. She contorted her lips into an awkward, toothy smile, but her cheeks were not so compromising. Lucy could feel their reluctance to be molded falsely. When Lucy finally averted her gaze from the door,her smile fell lifeless, allowing her face to return to its usual cold hard gawk. Lucy quickly got up and moved her pillows.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

"Why would you want to see him after what he did to you, Luce?! Do you know how mad that makes me?!" he said harshly not moving from his spot. Lucy froze and felt anger stir up inside her.

"He's not your father! I just need to tell him about you coming over!" Lucy screamed.

"Whatever! That makes me so angry. He hurt you and I don't care who he is I won't forgive him for that… and do me a favor would ya? Stop putting fake smiles on your face it doesn't suit you" Natsu said crossing his arms. Lucy knew she wanted to argue with him, but all he was doing was looking how for her, but she couldn't help but say something back.

"Natsu I'll see you at school…Lisanna and Gray seem a little confused about why you haven't been hanging out with them…maybe you should tell them?" Lucy said.

"No…I'm not moving from this spot…hmph," he replied. Lucy glared at the stubborn boy.

"Natsu! What if someone sees you?!" Lucy said as she hit his chest.

"Lucy…why should I care?" he said letting a yawn escape his mouth.

Their voices rose above the sacred silence. A glance, touch, and one small comment stirred a hurricane of harsh and horsed insults. The arguing had a dull exhaustion to it like they'd been over the same bitterness too many times before. Natsu had a sneer in his voice that extended to his eyes and Lucy made faces after every word or mumble coming out of his mouth. The argument was cold. Every word over pronounced, slicing rather than tumbling through the dry air. Natsu glared at Lucy and she stuck her tongue out. She couldn't help but laugh inside at how stupid this fight was.

"Look…I don't know why you are being so difficult!" Lucy screamed as she uncrossed her arms and threw them into the air.

"Same goes for you! I just want to help you out ya know?"

"Stop acting like you know me so much!" Lucy said as she exploded inside of her. Natsu glared at her and was able to say something, but those 8 words pierced through him and his throat went dry.

"I…" Natsu's words were cut off by an approaching voice.

"She wants to see me?"

"Urghhhhh. Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy screamed. Natsu watched her with complete boredom. "Lucy…" her father said. Natsu saw the fear in her eyes and he hid under her bed before they could walk in.

"You wanted to speak with me? You have 1 minute before I walk away…" he said as Rose stood beside him.

"Uh…I…Uh...Can…I…" Lucy stuttered.

The fear sat quietly, eroding her. In her stomach, was a feeling of being smothered by an invisible hand. Her breathing became erratic, deep, then shallow. She fights it. She fights the feeling as her body writhes to be free or shut down entirely. Each time this happens part of her gets stronger, that's why Lucy took one deep breath and spoke normally.

"May my friend come over today?" Her trembling voice said. Her father froze as well as Rose. Jude raised an eyebrow and it took a moment for him to function.

"Friend?"

"Yes! He's really nice and I think of him as a brother! He's really annoying even though we just met! Don't even make me start on how stubborn he is! Gosh. He's a pain."

Lucy smiled, knowing she made Natsu pop a vein and she heard him growl silently under her bed.

Jude froze again.

" _Him_?"

"Yes, his name is Natsu Dragneel…" Lucy said feeling more comfortable talking. He wanted to say no and hit her for wasting his time. But for some reason seeing her smile and have emotion in her voice made him struggle to hold back a smile.

"I suppose…just don't disturb my work or you will be punished…" he said before walking away knowing that talk was way over a minute. Rose pointed to the clock to remind Lucy of school and shut the door behind her.

"Natsu!" Lucy squealed excitedly. He shot her a glare as he crawled out from under her bed.

"You owe me for not bursting out…" he said as he walked over to the window.

"You should be lucky I didn't mention more things about you" Lucy exclaimed as she poked Natsu on the forehead causing him to chuckle.

"I know you too good Luce…" he whispered making her freeze.

"See ya" and with that, he jumped out.

"But…you don't" Lucy whispered to herself as she sat in her now empty room. She was already lonely.

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Lucy saw Natsu talking to Gray and Lisanna when she arrived, she didn't mind so she quickly went to the back of the school and slid to the ground. She took out one of the golden keys.

"Mom would always summon you Cancer!"

"I'm not strong enough though…to even open your gate, yet alone wield you…" Lucy said in shame. Lucy gripped onto the key tighter, she felt hope It was an amazing feeling when she knew her life was less important and courage was in need. Lucy felt her fears flow out and a warrior broke free inside her. She felt like she could do anything, unstoppable, fearless; death, pain, torture couldn't hold her back anymore.

All the people that have been hurt, all the people who have died in her life, all the things she wasn't responsible for but still got blamed. Something clicked inside her.

"Why did she go back there… Pyro?" Gray asked pointing to the back of the school. Lisanna raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Who?" Natsu asked looking in the direction of Gray's finger.

"Your girlfriend? Who else?" Gray said. He stiffened up when he felt Lisanna's death glare.

"She's my friend and I'm pretty sure all of you would like her!" Natsu said clenching his hands before crossing his arms and sighing in an annoyed tone.

"I'm worried Natsu…why would Lucy go back there? I'm going to go check…" Lisanna said.

"We all will" Gray agreed as they quietly walked to the back of the school and watched her grip onto something.

"I won't let you down! Lend me your strength! All the people who have been hurt because of them! I need your help Cancer!" Lucy said. Natsu widened his eyes, Lisanna and Gray shouldn't see this but they stared in awe and amazement, don't even mention confusion.

" _Gate of the Crab, I open-?"_

Before a blinding golden light could appear, Natsu bolted towards her.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he jumped on her and they both crashed to the floor.

"Not now?! What are you doing!?" Natsu whispered harshly.

"What…?" she asked. Her eyes shifted towards Gray and Lisanna who watched her and looked at her with emotions that Lucy couldn't even read.

"I uh…need to go," Lucy said quickly as she kicked Natsu off of her ran off.

* * *

 **Well gosh. I had no idea what I was writing right there.**

 **To be honest I wrote something totally different but I just didn't like how my writing turned out and I realized I needed some more emotions in here and to try and not make it just about Natsu and Lucy. I need to include everyone else don't worry they will come into the story sooner or later.**

 **I have been getting reviews and favorites on this story and that's what motivates me so thanks**

 _ **softichgirl**_

 _ **cake3600**_

 _ **Celestialite**_

 **For reviewing .**

 **Thanks**

 _ **Softichgirl**_

 _ **hananodoku**_

 _ **cskov25**_

 _ **bored-outa-my-mind97**_

 _ **booklover551**_

 _ **L337**_

 _ **Kawaii-Turtles**_

 _ **Celestialite**_

 **For favoriting.**

 **Thanks**

 _ **its-somethingblue**_

 _ **deadanimelover**_

 _ **bored-outa-my-mind97**_

 _ **booklover551**_

 _ **aidansidhe**_

 _ **MarSofTheGalaxies**_

 _ **Lillinsane**_

 _ **L337**_

 _ **KrispiKreme**_

 _ **Kawaii-Turtles**_

 _ **Johnny Spectre**_

 _ **Delia365**_

 _ **AkinaAyame**_

 **For following.**

 **Lol, lots of copying and pasting…ok thanks again u guys r fab 3**

 **I'm all fired up now!**

 **XD**

 **Ok, I will stop it's only cool when Natsu says it. -_-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm practically not even taking credit of this chapter since MarSofTheGalaxies did all the thinking here. Thanks so much I swear omg… anyways she has amazing stories and it makes you really upset that they end eventually but go check them out. Thanks again and make sure you see her stories!**

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

An unsettling feeling began welling inside of them. There's was something wrong in the air, but none of them could quite tell what it was. Lucy's heart started pounding at an increasingly rapid pace. She gave a quick glance behind her before continuing on. How could she try and practice magic at a place like this?!

"What the hell just happened Flame Brain?" Gray asked. Natsu couldn't lie or hide anything. They knew now that Lucy was practicing magic.

"I…"

"You do know we all want to be mages…so, why to worry about it?" Lisanna said throwing on a smile. Natsu froze. Lisanna was right.

"Thanks, Lisanna," Natsu said hugging her tightly causing her face to flare and Gray to chuckle.

"Lovebirds…"

"Whatever…" Natsu mumbled his face a bright red.

"I need to go tell Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No need to…" Lucy whispered quietly.

"I uh…forgot one of my keys…" Lucy whispered silently as she went to pick up her key on the ground.

"Hey uh, Lucy right?" Gray asked as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Let's all be friends…" he mumbled making Lucy freeze. Lucy slapped her face to see if she just heard that right, but when they were all waiting for an answer from her…

"Yea Sure!" Lucy said giving off one of the biggest smiles ever. Gray felt his face burn a bit from her smile and chuckle and Lisanna knew she was going to absolutely love being Lucy's friend.

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

When school ended Natsu followed her and she looked at him in confusion.

"Do you need something?"

"Gosh, no need to be so cold Luce! I'm coming over remember?" Lucy froze. It hasn't even been long and yet she forgot. They walked together in silence.

"Thanks for stopping me this morning Natsu…"

"Don't mention it…what would you do without me, seriously Luce I'm not going to always be here for you.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed in a harsh tone making Natsu explode with laughter. After a few minutes, silence made its way between them and did an excellent job. The silence was a poison to them, for in that void of sound the shallowness of their conversation was laid bare. It lingered in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket. As they came to the large gates, Natsu couldn't help but let his jaw drop.

Yea he's seen it and it was pretty big, but standing right in front of it made it seem even bigger.

Silence still lingered in the air as they passed through the gates and made their way to the door.

"Hehe can't wait to go inside, Luce! I've been waiting for this all day I couldn't even focus in class or what popsicle breath was saying!"

Lucy didn't need to ask who 'popsicle breath' was. She already knew it was Gray. After they all decided to be friends, they sat next to each other and Lucy wanted to rip her ears off when she heard the two boys mumbling insults and weird nicknames back and forth.

" _It's ok they do that a lot, eventually, you'll get used to it,_ " Lisanna told her.

Lucy felt a little more at ease after hearing his words. She was so nervous about him coming over and she seriously had no idea why. Lucy sighed knowing the real reason why she was so nervous.

She was afraid he would _judge_.

Then after that, he wouldn't want to be with her anymore, yet alone look at her. It has happened before and she wouldn't be surprised if it happened again, only, this time, it would hurt her since it was Natsu. Natsu seemed to instantly know what she was thinking so he quickly spoke making sure she didn't continue thinking about it.

"I will never judge nor will I care what the heck happens"

Lucy couldn't help but cry. Only this time, her tears came slowly, so slowly that Lucy felt like they didn't even deserve to be coming out of her eyes.

"Luce…you want to know something?" Natsu said as he placed a hand on her head. Her watery eyes shifted to his onyx green eyes.

"Seeing something different, or doing something different, don't mention experiencing something different is the greatest thing ever. Want to know why Luce?" After wiping her tears and fixing her posture she nodded bravely.

"It just makes you curious and want to do it more. I'll admit something right now and be honest. This is a new experience for me that I wouldn't even think about doing, but it's also a rare one that I will never forget since it's with you, Lucy! You're my friend which makes it beyond better, so wipe your tears and let's go ok?"

She couldn't help but laugh and smile. After staring at the door knob for a while, she gathered up enough courage to open the door to be greeted by the maids and butlers.

" _He has pink hair?"_

" _He's wearing a scarf in this hot weather?!"_

" _The mistress has brought a boy home?!"_

" _Who is he?"_

" _What's he doing here?"_

" _Does her father know about this?"_

" _He's so adorable standing next to her like that!"_

" _What's his name?"_

" _Should I tell Mr. Heartfilia about this?"_

" _Are they hungry or thirsty?"_

Natsu couldn't help but burst out laughing which silenced all the maids and butlers who were whispering questions.

"Ahh! Hello, Mistress and Dragneel! I will prepare some snacks for the both of you and make sure to tell your father Mistress!" Rose exclaimed happily making Natsu lick his lips at the words _**snacks**_.

"As for the rest of you! I expect you to listen to Lucy and to not be so curious!" Rose shouted making everyone chuckle nervously before quickly getting back to work.

"Sorry, about-?"

Before Lucy could even finish Natsu cut her off.

"Let me hear the word sorry come out of your mouth again and I'll ignore you for a whole day!" Natsu said as he smiled and began walking around in awe not even waiting for Lucy.

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

After showing him around and playing games, Rose called for the both of them to go downstairs and Natsu quickly ran downstairs hoping what he was smelling was real. His eyes widened with astonishment as there were many tables filled with food and beverages. He heard Lucy chuckle beside him but he couldn't focus on anyone but the food. But the real star was the food. Tables laden with delicacies line the walls. Everything you can think of, and things you have never dreamed of, lie in wait. Whole roasted cows and pigs and goats still turning on spits. Huge platters of fowl stuffed with savory fruit and nuts. Ocean creatures drizzled in sauces or begging to be dipped in spicy concoctions. Countless cheeses, bread, vegetables, sweets, waterfalls of gravy and sauces, and streams of spirits that flicker with flames.

"What are you waiting for Natsu let's eat I'm starving!" she said walking forward still leaving Natsu in thought. Before she could even reach the table he dashed past her and stared at the food.

"Help yourself! Hopefully, it's enough!" Rose said as everyone left the dining room and left them alone. Lucy held a fancy platter towards him making him stare at the plate like he has never seen one. There was a piece of warm bread with a slab of melting yellow butter and a thick, hearty slice of roasted pork. Natsu felt no need for pretentious manners and grabbed the pork, ripping a chunk off with his teeth.

"You're a pig" Lucy concluded before giggling and walking all the way down to the first table to start picking things she liked.

Natsu licked his lips and grabbed a handful of oily foods. There were little shrimps, fried to a crisp. He placed a pile of shrimp on his plate and drenched them in creamy, sweet sauce. His hand clenched the oil soaked shrimp and other foods, before stuffing them into his mouth. He licked his fingers, smeared with cream and oil. He crunched another handful of crispy shrimp. He snatched a large chicken leg and a large steak. He saturated them in the rich, sweet and spicy sauce and popped a large chunk of steak into his mouth. The steak was too thick to chew with his mouth closed, not that he was concerned.

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Lucy sweat dropped as she looked at all the tables. Not a trace of food yet alone a crumb was found. Or left. All the maids and butlers sweat dropped as well as they looked at the empty tables before looking at Natsu who still was blushing from eating all that amazing food.

"Gosh Natsu," Lucy said as she sighed. Natsu ignored her still in thought until she kicked the top of his pink rosy hair.

"Ouch! what was that for?!" Natsu moaned as he rubbed his head.

Jude stood there by the stairway, hoping he hasn't been realized yet. He couldn't hold back his smile anymore as he watched his daughter and the pink haired boy argue back and forth and pout as they pointed fingers at each other. Ever since Layla died, he hasn't seen her smile like that, yet alone talk with emotion. He chuckled, before realizing what he just did.

 _Did I just laugh_? He thought to himself as he rubbed his temples.

"Mistress!" Rose screamed as she pointed at the dishes before sweat dropping. Lucy chased after Rose to go help. Jude shifted his gaze over to Natsu who was standing, arms crossed, as he watched the two girls run off. Jude found himself walking to Natsu and standing beside him. He expected him to look at him but he didn't, he just watched Lucy.

"You know, I haven't seen her happy like that in ages, please keep her smiling like that" Jude said.

"You don't have to tell me that, I was already planning on doing so, permission or not, nothing _was_ and _is_ going to stop me…" Natsu replied as he walked to Lucy. Jude's eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was hanging open. He wasn't expecting a reply like that. Plus, the kid still didn't even bother to look yet alone take a quick glance at him. Jude smiled.

"Good…" he muttered to himself watching them.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I actually finished a couple chapters last night, but I didn't want to upload them since it's so late, which is strange because that's what I usually do. However, I just feel like uploading them in the morning so here we go… by the way sorry for the big time skip, you see I have plans for this story and they can't stay young forever I mean it's bad enough he considers her a "sister figure"**

 **I'm just kidding, well, at least, I think I am… oh and thanks**

 **The Black Fairy of Fairy Tail**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies**

 **Crazy Shortie**

 **softichgirl**

 **For reviewing Luv ya thanks again. You, Guys, should've seen my face when I read these I was like NO WAY DID I JUST GET ACTUAL REVIEWS!?**

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

 _ **Lucy felt like every fiber of her being was vibrating with anticipation. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Her hands trembled and her eyes were wide. 'This is what a cat must feel like waiting to pounce on a mouse,' she thought. Here she was, walking to school in pure excitement. A couple of weeks have passed and lately, she has been staying after school with her main group studying magic and taking notes, reading, and reading. She read so much she became a bookworm which Natsu mocked her about as well as Gray.**_

" _ **Hey, Luce!" Lisanna screamed as she waved to Lucy. Lucy began running to Lisanna and they embraced each other.**_

" _ **Lucy can't you believe it?!"**_

" _ **Huh?"**_

" _ **School is going to be over soon and it's on to 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **grade!"**_

" _ **Oh…you still will be here right?" Lucy asked her voice overflowing with sadness making Lisanna want to cry.**_

" _ **Let's make a promise, but we have to wait for Natsu and Gray!"**_

" _ **Talking behind our backs?!" Gray said as he approached them, Natsu beside him.**_

" _ **Just in time!" Lisanna shouted.**_

" _ **We will always remain together and we could never separate, promise?" Lisanna asked.**_

" _ **Promise!" everyone shouted.**_

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

It's been a while now. It became a normal thing for Natsu to start breaking into Lucy's house at the most randomness times. Half the time he came jumping down from a window or Lucy's window. Rose and the others instantly made a buffet of food JUST for Natsu. Plus, he hogs the bed and pushes her on the floor and Rose just sighs when she sees them in the morning.

Lucy sweat dropped as she thought about what happened a couple weeks ago.

" _ **LUCE IM HERE!" Natsu screamed causing all the maids to scream or freak out, however, they eventually got used to it.**_

" _ **Natsu do you know what time it is! ITS 4AM IN THE MORNING YOU IDIOT!" Lucy screamed.**_

Jude stayed locked in his office for a while, he was having trouble focusing on work. He attempted to talk to him again. Jude's sigh was of a softly deflating; it was as if a tension had lifted yet left him with a melancholy instead of relief. He gave up and all he could think about was their conversations that left him speechless and amazed at how much this boy cared.

" _ **You know Natsu, your welcome to come here anytime!"**_

" _Don't have to tell me a second time."_

 _ **Hey! Natsu, how's Lucy hanging on?"**_

" _Like you care!?"_

" _ **Natsu I know you, don't like me but please just make sure she's safe, I can't afford to lose her like Layla, her mother."**_

 _Natsu's shoulders slumped and his stern look softened._

" _I care for_ _ **MY**_ _friends more than anything and anyone. I'm not trying to ignore you, but when you realize how much she was in pain…no still_ _ **IS**_ _, then I'll consider talking to you, but let's get one thing straight! I could care less who you are, what you do, and how rich_ _ **YOU**_ _are, I will never_ _ **FORGIVE**_ _you for hurting one of_ _ **MY**_ _friends, nor will the rest of us. Luce will never be in harm like that, ever again, she has her friends that consider her_ _ **FAMILY**_ _. Maybe you should start considering your daughter, family. I see it in her eyes. She craves it, craves the_ _ **bond**_ _. Trust me, I don't have a dad but when I did I could care less about everything around me. My dad was the only treasure I had, but he left. I suffered for years trying to find him, and here we are in 8_ _th_ _grade, I'm still suffering and so is she. Let me remind you something Mr. Heartfilia, every night that girl that's precious to me cries herself to sleep, puts fake smiles on her face, and forgets about herself. Yea, it's awesome that she puts others before her, but I will never allow her to forget about herself! So if I were you, I would take a good look around and find that person that stands out the most…"_

Natsu was right. It's been 6 years, however, they passed so fast to him. She was older now, and he accepted it, but he knew he would never be able to apologize to her, he did too many wrong things in his life…

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

That night, both gazed up above at the stars, they seemed so happy tonight.

"Natsu when will our promises come true?"

"We just have to be patient"

"Natsu?"

"Yea?"

"You know how we made a promise that we will always be together?"

"Mhmm…"

"Well uh, what if someone breaks it?"

"That won't happen Luce, so I'm not worried, right?"

"O-of course…"

She couldn't help but worry and get this feeling like she couldn't keep this promise, so, for now, she stayed quiet. Lucy looked at Natsu.

He hasn't changed at all and was a friend who treated everyone the same. His rosy pink hair naturally spiked up. Lucy watched as the wind gently blew his bangs before letting them remain still. His scarf that reminded her so much of scales never left his neck.

"Something up?" Natsu asked still gazing up.

"U-uh no sorry, you just really haven't changed at all…"

"Neither have you Luce, but that's good…"

Lucy felt her heart throb.

"Natsu, you never showed me what magic you use?!" Lucy said, suddenly sitting up.

"Well uh, it's dragon slayer magic…"

Her eyes widened as a flame appeared on his finger. The flame leapt around in the air not allowing the gentle wind to burn it out. Instead of reaching hungrily for anything that it can consume to fuel its wrath, it stayed still under Natsu's control. After a while, the flame no longer was there, instead, fire wrapped around his fists. She could feel him staring at her. He wasn't interested in the magic at all just of what she thought. They didn't even need fuel; it was Natsu.

 _It was magic._

The fire crackled and popped. Each scarlet flame radiated heat. Lucy drew closer to him, feeling the wonderful heat on parts of her body. It was the perfect night to curl up and read a book, but it was a school night and Natsu was here. The frigid cold of the wind couldn't withstand the heat around them, so it seemed to vanish. The air was clean and warm, making Lucy's nose twitch with delight. She inhaled sharply before letting out a sneeze. Her eyes fluttered open. 'I wonder what Natsu thinks about his magic.' The flames began to slowly die out and the shadows and silhouettes of objects around them vanished. Lucy smiled and still looked at his hands that were covered with fire, it was amazing. He couldn't help but continue to watch her in awe and watch her expressions of her face change.

"I would like to see you try now," he said before regretting saying that knowing memories would come back to her.

"Hehe Ok!"

Her response made his body freeze and he watched with complete shock as she stood up, closing her eyes having confidence. She shuffled around in her pocket and pulled out a key. Lucy took a glance and closed her eyes before opening them again. For some reason, whenever she attempted to summon this key, it made her body exhausted.

 _Confidence._

 _You have friends that are like family._

 _You have people in your life who love you!_

 _You have your dad that you know is suffering from things too!_

 _You have support and Natsu._

 _What else could you want!?_ Lucy told herself over and over before taking a deep breath.

She could feel it, feel the air and the sky above her become gloomy. That's why she didn't bother to put this key away. The rain fell softly as if it knew of the hardships both behind and ahead. Each droplet alighted on her skin with just enough coolness to command her mind to the present, to pull her away from the pain of the past and the uncertainty of what was to come. The beads over her face, harsher than before, joined to wash over her in a delicate cascade of trickles. She raised her eyes to the grey layer that touched every hilltop, there was more to come before the skies cleared, of that she could be sure. She stood there for a moment under the gloomy clouds. Then water began to sprinkle, cold and wet on her skin. Drops of water trickled down her body as she stood there frozen, Lucy's gaze fixed on the golden key as well as the view around her, staring at the beauty of droplets of crystal beads.

" _Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius"_ Lucy commanded as she thrusted her key in front of golden light was blinding, but Natsu didn't want to miss one moment of her magic. Lucy's legs began to shake, she still wasn't strong enough but whatever she was thinking of, caused her to push through and succeed.

Natsu squinted his eyes, but as soon as the light disappeared and left the figure stood in front of them, glaring at Lucy. At first, it had appeared to be a mane of golden hair that was actually a nice baby blue. Also, she had shimmering blue scales. Her long tail hovered above the ground as she carried a vase. Salty tears rolled over Lucy's round cheeks. Sniffing, she wiped them away, trying to stay strong and not fall apart then and there. _**There's no time to cry**_ , she told herself.

"Aquarius it's been a while…" Lucy said fighting the urge to hug the beautiful mermaid spirit.

"You summoned me that's surprising, you see I'm kind of busy so would ya hurry up and tell me what ya need so I can wash you away?" Aquarius demanded. Natsu watched with total awe.

 _Luce actually did it!?_

 _My Luce did it!_

 _I knew she could do it_! Natsu thought as he allowed a smile to form on his lips.

"Who's that your boyfriend?! No, it's too good to be true I don't believe it!" Aquarius screamed as she hovered over to where Natsu was sitting.

"Yo! I'm Natsu, Lucy's best friend."

"HAHA, I knew it was too good to be true! Anyways I have a date to attend to so thanks for wasting my time…" She turned around but took a quick glance over to Lucy.

"Oh and Lucy?"

"Yea!?" Lucy asked with an excited tone.

"DON'T SUMMON ME FOR NO REASON!" Aquarius screamed as she brought her vase over her head before swinging it down with all her might. The flood of water shooting out of her vase was no longer just water. It was a twisted vile shape that almost tore down the roof, and tore Lucy's clothes. The icy teeth of the water bit away at her unprotected ankles that were submerged in its horrid glory. To say it was human would be horrific and most of all wrong. It was a beast something with no care at all. Something so demonic its surface seemed not to shimmer like the deep oceans but ooze into a dark core, torn to shreds by itself. Luckily, Lucy was alive, and Lucy felt her body flying into Natsu's. They both were pushed back and felt like the water was cutting away at their skin. The water began to rise and rise and Aquarius glared through the murky water spilling out of her vase. Lucy couldn't breathe what so ever, she looked at Natsu who was clenching onto her shoulders as they both were holding their breaths in the big pool of water that only surrounded them. At least, Aquarius thought and didn't let it leak onto other houses.

Lucy felt her clothes rip and become thinner and her face grew hot, thank goodness Natsu was too clueless to even know what was happening. He allowed them to sink to the roof before bouncing off with all his strength and might. She saw the starry sky above them become closer and closer until they were out of the orb of water. Natsu and Lucy gasped for air, allowing their lungs to capture as much oxygen that it could uphold.

Natsu couldn't help but collapse onto the roof and drift into a sleep. That water was deadly and he felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him even though nothing happened to him.

 _Gosh…when Lucy flew into me, I felt like iron crashed against me!_ Natsu thought.

"Lucy your too heavy…" were Natsu's last words before he passed out. Lucy couldn't focus. Her eyes stung and her clothes tightly hugged her body. She glared at Aquarius but laughed. Aquarius had an amused expression on her face and she let out a chuckle feeling better already.

"Hurry up and get stronger brat! The other spirits miss you…" Aquarius said before disappearing allowing the water to disperse until it dried out.

Lucy felt happy, not only because she summoned her only friend she had as a kid, but because she got to see her. Lucy stood up, soaking wet, shivering, and exhausted. If it really tired her that much just to summon Aquarius, she _**HAD**_ to get stronger no matter what. She looked at Natsu who was peacefully sleeping and she approached him.

"Now what was that about me being heavy?!"

When her only response from him was snores and heavy obnoxious breathing she moaned with annoyance.

"Maybe Gray and I will have to team up one day," Lucy said as she went to her room, changed, and brought a blanket with her back to the roof. She laid it over Natsu and sat down next to him.

"If I don't wake up in the morning because I'm tired you're gonna pay…Natsy…" she said, knowing she was the only one hearing her own complaints and insults.

He was so calmed and relaxed, but cold. However, when he felt her presence and the warm blanket fall over him he felt even more relaxed. He couldn't help but bury his face in his scarf so he didn't burst out laughing at her so called 'insults.' If she really believed that was an insult, he would seriously need to teach her a couple things.

* * *

 **OMG 2,000 + words?!**

 **Wow I didn't know I could do that.**

 **Are my chapters too short?**

 **Oh well if anything is wrong or so let me know!**

 **Please review! And hope u enjoyed**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I know this might be bad news but…School started today and that's why I am writing so late, gosh I don't like publishing stories at night since other people don't see them that much but tonight I have no choice, gosh I might even stay up late tonight and write the next chapter for tomorrow because I know I won't have time. That's why I stopped updating my first story of these two idiots called** **Natsu and Lucy undisclosed desires Fanfic (NALU). I'm disappointed because I promised myself I would post a chapter of this every day…but I know that's not gonna happen but I'll try my hardest still.**

 **That was like one of my first fanfictions and it really sucks to me but thanks to MarSofTheGalaxies for like helping me out and stuff. So when I get a chance I'm going to go through all the chapters, make them longer, change my writing a bit. At first, the story was supposed to be rated M, but then I was like wait…. what…this won't suit this story right now. So I think I still have something in there that's a little eh….so I need to take that out and change it so I promise I'll do that.**

 **So thank you:**

 **Crazy Shortie**

 **For the review, I was like OMFG ANOTHER REVIEW FROM HER?! Is this possible?!**

 **Apparently it is.**

 **Thanks:  
JcL107**

 **For following. If you liked my story and you favorited it and your waiting to see your name, I don't really look at the people until I'm actually writing so sorry if I didn't write your name! don't worry eventually I'll get ya up here. Maybe I'll make a separate whole chapter thanking everyone and listing their names and reviews they wrote! So I wrote a lot I'm sorry half of u won't even read this lol. Plus, I really am enjoying this story and how I'm writing it, with emotions and everything but I'm dying that it won't start to die out like my other stories. I have a habit of getting writers block after a couple chapters and I'll stare at the screen for more than 10 minutes. ENOUGH OF ME!**

 **Here we go…**

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Lucy yawned in class receiving a glare from the teacher. It's not her fault that she didn't get any sleep. She looked over next to her to see Natsu glaring at Gray. They were passing notes back and forth before quickly taking glances to make sure the teacher didn't see.

"You're gonna get caught," Lucy said in a bored tone as she held back another yawn.

"Says who? Are you my mom?" Natsu asked as he chuckled at the note. I peeked over his shoulder and read the sloppy words.

'I bet your brain feels as good as new, seeing that you never use it.' Lucy couldn't help but crack a smile and chuckle. She looked up to see Natsu stiff and gulping nervously.

"Something wrong?" Lucy asked as she leaned closer to get a better look at his expression on his face.

"N-No!" he stuttered as he balled his hand into a fist with the note from Gray inside becoming more crumpled. Lucy put her hand over his fisted one.

"What's the matter you seem nervous or something?"

 _ **Natsu**_ ~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~ _**Dragneel**_

I was thinking and rummaging around in my brain for a good comeback for Gray. Lucy laughed at his and I wanted her to laugh at mine _**more**_. Then I feel something on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Lucy leaning over me reading the note and I couldn't help but feel so embarrassed. _She was too close_.

I looked away feeling the annoying red stuff that shows up on your cheeks when you feel embarrassed.

"U-uh Luce?"

"Yea?"

I wanted her to back off, then at the same time I just wanted her to rest her head on my shoulder so she would feel relaxed.

"Can I borrow an uh…marker?" I said trying to not sound suspicious. She eyed me carefully before turning to her other side and looking for a marker. That would buy me time since she would be too busy looking for that. My chest was pounding as if I was hiding from a beast or something. Gray eyed me with suspicion before looking back at Lucy.

"Did Flame Brain do something retarded, if he did just smack him hard on the head and tell him he worked his head too much…" Gray whispered to Lucy.

She had to cover her mouth to keep back from laughing and Gray just chuckled before looking forward again. I grabbed her wrist tightly making her urge to laugh disappear.

"Huh?"

"I don't like it when you keep laughing like that…" I clearly stated. What was the problem with being honest and telling her how I felt? Lucy froze and her heart sunk.

"What?" her now hoarse voice managed to say.

"I want to be the only one that makes you want to laugh like that…so uh stop laughing at his lame insults…" I said feeling that red stuff on my face again.

"Natsu…"

I knew she was going to ask what that meant and then Lisanna's sister, Mira, our friend, would mock me about loving Lucy once she heard about this. She does it all the time and even Lucy is getting really uncomfortable. Instead, I received a whole different answer from what I was expecting.

"His insults aren't lame!" she whispered harshly. Relief flooded over me. I should've expected this anyways from her. She's Lucy what do I expect. I smirked as she said that.

"Have you heard your insults!?"

She widened her eyes and I saw that red stuff on her face.

"They are worse than Gray's," I said before looking ahead. She was glaring at me I already knew it.

"I'll summon Aquarius Natsu!"

"Your Insults are the best I've ever heard in my life!" I quickly said as she was the one now smiling.

"Mhmm, that's what I thought."

* * *

 **SORRY FOR MAKING THIS SO…SO….** _ **BAD**_

 **I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. ITS REALLY LATE. IM TIRED. AND YEA SO UH…**

 **NIGHT!  
I have no idea why I am talking in all caps lol.**

 **Please Review if you can! Thanks and sorry about this one plus its short to me. Even though is 1000 + its short to me since half of it is because of my explaining. Sorry but I'm exhausted. Tomorrow's will be better!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, it's not that late at all to me, I like didn't start homework until 6pm and it is only 10pm can u believe that?! So I think I can manage to choke something how for ya, guys…oh and.**

 **Thanks:**

 **butterflydh13**

 **Wallace11**

 **Hsdust**

 **For reading and following.**

 **Thanks:**

 **Crazy Shortie** **: Awww Natsu is so cute xD And don't worry writers block is the worst and if you're able to come up with anything you're really lucky... What I want to say is I really like the chapter even if it's just a filler : D**

 **Btw I'm really glad that you're so happy about my reviews, that's new for me :)**

 **FOR THE REVIEW OMFG! HOW IS THAT NEW FOR YOU WHEN YOUR REVIEWS ARE AMAZING! SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO PUT WHAT YOU SAID IN MY DESCRIPTION BUT JUST LIKE OMFG YOUR AMAZING THANK YOU!**

 **This review helped me with my writers block lol so here we go….**

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"Lucy! You can't be happy the minute it starts to work you need to concentrate!" Gray shouted at her. Lisanna nodded and Natsu ate in the background.

"It…is…too…much…energy…" Lucy managed to choke out.

"If you want to be as strong as your mother, if this how you plan on training!?"

She froze.

Lisanna froze.

Natsu froze.

The very word "mother" paralyzed her. Gray didn't care, she needed to overcome this and let it go, this is why she's so weak anyways. _She's not letting anything in the past go!_

Lucy steadied herself. A Heartfilia never stumbles, and if they do they go back to work right away. That's what her mother used to say, anyway. They were a family of people who would never give up on their life. Great with money and businesses, loving family... Brave.

She wondered what her mother would say if she saw her right now. It wasn't possible, of course. She was dead, dead because of poor health, dead because of her magic. Her father would say that the spirits of the dead are still here, walking around as ghosts, watching over you. In the wind and the trees and the rocks. But that wasn't a true belief in Lucy's opinion. If so, why didn't her mother speak to her sooner and help her through her hard times?! The dead were deep in the ground. An eternal slumber with either the sweetest or most hellish dreams imaginable. She didn't know what her mother deserved since she didn't share a lot of her stories with her.

Lucy Heartfilia had stumbled at that moment. What she didn't know was how far she was destined to fall.

"I'm ok. You're right Gray I need to let go." Lucy gave a quick glance to the side of her. Lisanna still in shock, Natsu still holding his food, not daring to take a bite.

"Look I know you might think I went overboard bu-?"

"You think Ice Princess?! No! You went way overboard. Do you know how hard that is for Lucy?!" Natsu screamed dropping his snacks. Lisanna watched them with disbelief as they continued to fight.

 _For her sake!_

 _Was it wrong that she felt a tad of jealousy in her heart?_

Your best friends fighting for someone's sake like there was no tomorrow.

 _Was it wrong she wished someone would happen to her so she would get that kind of attention?_

Lisanna snapped out of it when she felt Lucy's hand on her shoulder.

"How am I supposed to ever get used to that Lis?" Lucy asked as she took a deep breath before letting it out.

"YOU GUYS!" Lucy screamed. Time froze to her. They were so quiet she didn't know what to do.

"Natsu! I'll never forget it this way if you keep bringing it up and fighting about it!"

Her words hit him hard.

 _What?!_

 _I'm just trying to help her!_

"But…Luce...?"

"No Natsu just drop it!" Lucy said. She looked away and Gray nodded in approval for her to continue training. He was stunned and hurt.

 _How was she able to just cast it aside and continue training!?_

 _He just wanted to stick up for her and she yells at him?!  
_

"You should appreciate that I'm helping you!"

The illuminating golden light that was gathering around her disappeared with a strong blow of wind causing all of them except for Lucy to cover their faces from the dirt.

"Excuse me?"

"Guys we should really stop now" Lisanna cut in, she received a glare before the tension continued.

"You heard me!"

"It's not my fault you have to start a fight with everything Gray says!" Lucy paused before taking in oxygen and continuing.

"He was just helping me out and you acted like I died!"

Every word.

 _Not my fault!_

 _Just drop it!_

 _Start a fight!_

 _He would never even dream of her dying so why would he even make it seem as if she died!_

"Whatever! I don't have time to waste on this!" Natsu shouted as he stormed away. It was now his words that stung. Maybe he was right, he was just trying to help her out and she butted in and told Natsu to stop.

"Lucy, go get that pyro. It was my fault, I apologize; I just can't watch him walk away like that."

"Yea Luce…even if it's just your voice, he needs it!" Lisanna said nodding her head.

She didn't respond. Instead, she dashed after him. Turning her head left and right until she caught a glimpse of his scarf before he turned a corner.

"I need to hurry! Please" Lucy told herself feeling her legs pick up their paste.

"Natsu!"

He turned back, shock in his eyes.

"Luce?"

"What do you want-?"

Lucy clung onto him, squeezing him with all her strength.

"You were just helping me and being there for me like always, and I yelled at you I'm so sorry Natsu…"

"…"

"So sorry…"

"…."

She felt uncomfortable without him saying anything, so she stared into his eyes. He flashed her a ginormous smile with a little chuckle.

"Sure thing Luce, but one question?"

"Yea?"

"Can we go get food at your place?"

Lucy fell to the ground with a sigh and a moan of exhaustion.

"We can invite everyone!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he adjusted his scarf.

"Sorry, I messed your scarf up…"

"Its just you who messed it up, so why does it matter?"

"I have a question?"

"Yea?"

"Can I see your fire again?"

He looked at her with confusion before holding his hand up and letting flames wrap around his fist.

"Why do you like it so much?"

"I've never seen anything so beautiful…"

"Fire? Beautiful?"

"Yea! It burns everything! Burning away its worries, making your eyes stare with interest! I love it!"

"Well uh…ill start showing you more often!"

"Ok!"

After Lucy nodded, giving him the ok to stop, they headed back to the others.

"Let's GO EAT FOOD AT LUCY'S!" Natsu screamed.

"Fine by me…" Gray concluded.

"Yup let's go!" Lisanna agreed. Lucy sighed as she watched everyone run to her house and she walked behind them in silence.

"FINE BUT I AINT DOING THE DISHES!"

* * *

 **Yea I know, I need the other characters in here.**

 **Juvia to put Gray in check.**

 **Levy and Gajeel.**

 **Erza, and everyone. Don't worry I know I know.**

 **I really just want to skip to the part where they go to high school, but I know I have to be patient. Sorry if this wasn't as interesting as my other chapters, I'm already tired and usually I write lots of detailed descriptions but my brain is like just use words like "Good" and "Very"**

 **So Please Review if you can! Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, so I actually have a good idea for this chapter. My last two chapter have just been like fillers and little ones with only 1,000 words or so, but today I'm going to skip to high school. It's time now…**

 **Thanks!  
Crazy Shortie**

 **For your amazing reviews, I could never thank you enough…**

* * *

 _ **Natsu**_ **~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~** _ **Dragneel**_

As the years went by, we only grew closer, there was no such thing as staying the same.

We all grew closer, had many new friends, still would watch the stars under the sky. Her voice was so much softer and I only felt my face grow hot. I had no idea why I felt so nervous half the time, but I didn't bother to find out. However, from the moment I laid eyes on Lucy I thought of her as a sister figure. A close friend. Someone who I needed to protect along with my other friends. As the years went by, though, I started to think of her less as a sister figure. She would look at me and flash me a smile before I found myself getting pulled away by all the other guys.

I was the captain of the football team, and I guess in Lucy's opinion she saw me as popular. I stared at the board in front of me at the numbers that made no sense and all I could do was think about what happened a couple days ago

" _ **The stars are bright tonight; they must be happy…" Lucy said as she looked at me.**_

" _ **Natsu…you're really popular now, everyone in Fairy tail High school is just all over you, you see Gray a lot since sports and everything, same with Lisanna since she helps out but I don't get to see you a lot anymore…"**_

" _ **What do you mean!? You're just like that, whenever I get a chance in the gym I try my best to get close to you but you just run off or something, and why don't you just tell me this stuff?" I asked as I sat up and crossed my arms.**_

" _ **Natsu…"**_

 _ **Her words sent a chill up my spine and I shivered.**_

" _ **I really…" her words stopped making me impatient.**_

" _ **What?!"**_

" _ **Nothing, I need to go study maybe we can talk tomorrow?"**_

" _ **See! There you go again, trying to get away and change the subject…When we were little, you didn't care how late it was even if it was a school night or there was a test."**_

" _ **Natsu, we all changed, which was my worst nightmare…you're popular and enjoy the attention, Gray too, Lisanna hangs out with me but I barely see her, Juvia is following Gray all the time, Levy and I don't have many classes, and Erza is always being a teachers' pet and gets to miss half of school because she's helping out. Whenever I go and try to sit with you at lunch or be around you! Girls are hovering over you and everyone would be completely shocked if I even went up to you! Both you and I know that people would start to question why we talk to each other!" she screamed.**_

" _ **Luce, are you afraid?" I asked with disbelief.**_

" _ **NO! I just don't want to ruin your reputation, so I'm distancing myself from you Natsu…"**_

" _ **ARE YOU INSANE?! ARE YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT MY FEELINGS!" I screamed at her anger boiling inside of me like never before.**_ _ **The warmth from my body abandoned me quickly, and cold flames erupted from my body causing her to jump back.**_

" _ **Natsu! Calm dow-?"**_

" _ **YOU CAN'T BE POSSIBLY TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU JUST SAID TO ME!" I yelled not caring if I woke someone up.**_ _**I sneered at her then laughed only adding fuel to her wrath.**_

 _ **"You think this is funny?" she snapped.**_

 _ **I glared at her with hatred in my cruel dull eyes. "You are an extremely stupid girl. Aren't you?"**_

 _ **Our heated quarrel continued. It was definitely a war of words and who can hurt the other one worse. Both of us at each other throats like savage hungry dogs fighting over dominance. I would never have imagined myself to do that to her, but we were really upset right now.**_

" _ **Natsu stop yelling!" Lucy demanded.**_

" _ **WHY SHOULD I STOP?! I HAVE EVERY REASON TO BE BURNING WITH ANGER!"**_

 _ **I felt my flames become hungrier and fiercer as every word came out of my mouth.**_

" _ **Natsu, you need to calm down…" her soft voice said, I wanted to relax after hearing her say that but I was so angry.**_

" _ **I need to go."**_

After that happened, we stopped talking for some time. Almost 2 weeks? At lunch, I would stare at her craving for her to be beside me, or to hear her voice. Then I realized something, Lucy was right…we have all really changed…

 _ **Lucy**_ ~ ՕoOoOoOoOo _**Heartfilia**_

As I walked to the table I usually sit at, Mira almost had a heart attack.

"LUCY YOU AND NATSU ARE FIGHTING?!" she shouted.

"H-how do you know about that?! Plus, we have been fighting for a while…"

"I was observing these past two weeks!"

"Hey, LuLu!"

"Hey, Levy!" I shouted.

"Lucy. Hello…" Erza stated as she took out sweets from her bag.

"If only Gray was here…" Juvia mumbled depressed.

"Hey, Luce!" Lisanna exclaimed before throwing a carrot at me. I felt so happy, from everyone's greetings. As soon as I sat down everyone leaned in towards me and glared.

"Go talk to him! We can't stand this any longer!" they shouted causing people to stare at us with confusion.

"SUSHHHHH!" I screamed causing more attention, especially from the girls huddling around the guys table. It did bother me, though. He has been ignoring me like nothing happened.

 _How could he forget about something like that?!_

Angrily, I stood up causing them to stare with a little fear, except for Erza. I looked around until I saw pink spiky hair. Once they saw me walking in that direction I heard them giggle, but what for? They wouldn't be giggling after what they are going to witness right now. As I stood behind him, attention started to avert to me until it became silent. I crossed my arms, annoyed, waiting for him to turn around.

"What?" he asked. Gray knew why I was upset, he understood it perfectly and even tried telling Natsu and putting hints out there, but Natsu is too clueless to even notice. Natsu turned around slowly and his eyes went wide when he saw me.

"Luce…"

My name slipped out of his mouth easily. Everyone was now quiet watching us, making me angry. I harshly grabbed his scarf and pulled it.

"This is what I mean Natsu."

He couldn't even blink, that's how I know he was speechless.

"Pathetic…" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. As I walked away, I could feel glares burning through my back. I grabbed my purse and stormed off. I wasn't planning on doing that, I was planning on hugging him and crying. I could hear my keys dangling. I was strong enough to summon them now. I just had to be patient, until it was time. My heart ached so bad I felt like I fell off a cliff and then froze in midair and my heart couldn't stop beating. I didn't know what emotions I should be feeling. Angry, upset, sad, embarrassed?

"Where are you going?" a voice behind be said.

"What do you want Natsu…"

"To be with you? Why else would I leave everyone?"

"You…are so…" My voice cracked and a liquid I despised poured out of my eyes. They were hot and streamed down my face dripping onto the ground.

"Luce! I want to clear something up with you." He harshly said before walking closer and stepping in front of me.

"I don't know how long I craved to hear your voice. Even if you were angry at me I needed your voice, just like that one time when we were training, only this time you didn't come after me. I was waiting! Why didn't you come? I've been watching the stars every night, it's not the same. We get into a big argument, one of the biggest we ever had! You really didn't think I would allow you to yell at me again after I haven't heard you or talk to you in 2 weeks?!

"I…"

"I don't want to hear another peep come out of your mouth…" he stated. His tight arms wrapped around me. He was doing it in a friendly matter of course, but my heart was beating so fast I didn't know what to do. I guess I was a little clueless too…

"You're the one that is really pathetic…Lucy, you can't ever do this to me again, if you do I might burn down this whole school, not to mention everything else."

"Natsu.."

"Shush."

I finally returned his hug which I could tell he was growing impatient for and I hugged him as tight as I could. I felt so wrong, he was right.

"Hehe…Luce, I'm all fired up now…"

"Me…..too," I said trying my hardest to hold in the tears.

"Don't hold them in, let them out, shhh"

The air around us was calm and when I was about to burst into tears, I found them all dried up.

"Let's go get everyone else…and go eat at your house…"

"WHY MINE?! I screamed feeling better.

"Uh…because you have the best food!"

ՕoOoOoOoOo

He flashed her his famous smile, and grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"I'll never let you go, we all will never let you go, we made a promise, and speaking of promises you and I have a lot that we are keeping no matter what…even if you do disappear one day, our bond and promises won't be gone Luce…none of them will. We are all here for you and none of us plan on leaving you, and if one of us does, Erza will just have to beat some sense into them."

"Hehe Yea!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You made me miss my lunch. Now let's hurry up and go get everyone come on!"

* * *

 **There you guys go! Hope u liked it!**

 **Please review if you could. Hope u enjoyed !**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK GUYS IM REALLY HAPPY WITH MY REVIEWS RIGHT NOW LOL.**

 **Ok so…**

 **Softichgirl- awesome**

 **KawaiiKouhai -I still don't know if they are kids or not...  
I mean it would be kinda awkward if they were **

**(No sorry if I wasn't clear. They r teens now in high school, yea trust me that would be really awkward)**

 **KawaiiKouhai - Yay yay yay  
(I am feeding you reviews ;)**

 **(YES I KNOW THANK U LOL)**

 **And of course…**

 **Crazy Shortie-The problems of changing and reputation... Who doesn't know them? Again a great chapter. It's nice to see how deep their feelings are and how much they care for each other even if they are not aware of this at the moment. Typical Natsu and Lucy eh? Oblivious as fudge xD Okay I'm rambling, a great chapter keep the good work going :D**

 **(Thank u so much guys its amazing and my goal is to get like lots of reviews so it become a popular fanfiction, but I really don't mind if it doesn't I just love reviews I feel special so thanks guys!)**

 **And thanks…**

 **Akozak**

 **For following the story. This means a lot.**

 **Sorry if you thought this was a chapter im taking a break since im in so many programs for writing and studying, but ill be posting a chapter tomorrow don't worry! Just want to say thanks.**

 **Ok so**

 **Following Story**

 **AkinaAyame**

 **Crazy Shortie**

 **Delia365**

 **JcL107**

 **Johnny Spectre**

 **Kawaii-Turtles**

 **KrispiKreme**

 **L337**

 **Lillinsane**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies**

 **Wallace11**

 **aidansidhe**

 **akozak**

 **booklover551**

 **bored-outa-my-mind97**

 **butterflydh13**

 **deadanimelover**

 **wArm sUmmEr**

 **Favorites of Story**

 **AkinaAyame**

 **Celestialite**

 **Hsdust**

 **Kawaii-Turtles**

 **L337**

 **akozak**

 **booklover551**

 **bored-outa-my-mind97**

 **butterflydh13**

 **cskov25**

 **hananodoku**

 **softichgirl**

 **wArm sUmmEr**

 **THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! I HAVE TO GO STUDY NOW SO SEE YA TOMORROW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys. I left for a couple days and didn't write because of writers block and I was just so busy. SO**

 **I OPEN MY EMAIL.**

 **AND.**

 **I GET ALL THIS.**

 **KawaiiKouhai:Yes I finally know that they were kids!  
P.S you write really good and like a real author,  
Other people are all sex, sex and more sex and a lot of dialogue  
Great job!  
Keep it up!  
Sincerely,  
Kawaii_Kouhai (3)**

 **Like WHAT.**

 **SO MANY REVIEWS THANKS SO MUCH! ON ALL OF MY STORIES TOO.**

 **SO THANKS! And yea thanks**

 **JcL107**

 **For following the story. So enough of me I have a long chapter to write to make it up to u guys.**

* * *

 **~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~**

 _He froze, completely still. In his own stillness, he scared himself. Perhaps it was the sunlight making his skin so pale and sweaty?_

 _No that can't be right!? He uses fire magic for crying aloud._

 _The lack of the wind in the air was letting every hair hang without movement. He didn't even blink, just kept his eyes on the person in front of him as if a voice was whispering secrets to him, threatening him if he dared to even blink. The wind now died, the leaves ceased to rustle, even the rumble of voices and laughs from people around him was absent. In those frozen seconds, he could hear the person's voice in his head, loud and clear._

The kind of thick silence that lingered in the air at night without Natsu would normally chill Lucy, especially on an inky night devoid of even moonlight or stars, but tonight she was willing to enjoy that quietness and take advantage of it. However just as she thought that…

"Hey, Luce…"

Shocked, she jumped up and tripped falling over Natsu.

"I TRIPPED THANKS, A LOT!" she screamed trying to cover up her embarrassed voice with her angry one.

"I uh…saw" he replied back to her.

"ANYWAYS! Tomorrow since there's no school I was thinking we could like, go to the amusement park? What do you say?"

She froze. Her eyes were hard-rimmed and fixed, so much so that it was as if she was no longer able to move her eyeballs like they'd rusted into place. He was about to make an insult or something to change the subject, however, she burst out laughing and he couldn't help but let his mouth drop open.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You…want to go on rides?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT IF YOU CAN'T EVEN GET IN A TRAIN OR ON A VEHICLE!?" Lucy shouted.

"You're starting to sound a lot like Gray. Did he do something to you?"

Natsu cupped Lucy's cheeks in his big tough hands with a concerned look as he moved her side to side looking to see if she was ill.

"STOP!" Lucy screamed again before moving away from him.

"Fine. We will all go, but…you have to go on all the rides I want to!" Lucy demanded before crossing her arms.

"Hehe Deal Luigi!"

"ITS LUCY FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Lisanna, Mira, and everyone else is coming so we need to figure out who's teaming up."

Natsu finished his words and scratched the back of his head in deep thought.

"You and I are going to be a team no arguing about that, but I mean…I don't want to go on rides that you want to…"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Lucy shouted before taking a deep breath. Natsu was really getting on her nerves tonight.

"Well, what time?"

"Ummm… I have no idea"

"Natsu. You can't go and start making plans and have no idea what's going on…" Lucy said before shivering and hugging herself from the cold.

"Well around 8 we will all meet on campus and make sure we have everyone…"

"How far are we going to have to walk?"

"Hehe, good question"

"UGH NATSU!"

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

The night continued like that. With the two clueless friends trying to ask questions and the other yelling at them for not knowing or having an answer.

"Night Natsu…"

"Night Luce!"

"Don't let the dragons bite!" she whispered quickly before he stood up and was about to jump off the roof. He froze with shock as her words entered his ears. He hesitated to go, only wanting to sit with her longer and hear her voice and her little remarks, he tells himself she has changed, but really she hasn't.

Yea, of course, she's feistier than when she was younger, but one thing that will never change about her are her feelings and how she acts. She will always put others before her and love her family. Her father has been warming up over the past years to her, but there would be nights where if Natsu didn't come to Lucy's in time, she would come running to him and crying about her father or something that happened.

Natsu always went to Lucy's and one night she got so curious that when he left her house she followed him. She lost him a couple times but when she heard a door slam in the woods, she followed the echoing noise. A small cabin, just a small one. No parents, nothing. She walked to the door staring in disbelief.

 _Why hasn't he ever told her about this?!_

 _The door opened again and she fell forward from leaning on the door._

" _Lucy!?" Natsu screamed with a little anger._

" _Why would you follow me! Luce, please go back home now."_

" _No."_

" _How, could you not tell me about this!" Lucy screamed tears welling up._

" _I could've helped you! We could've told Rose and you could've stayed with us!"_

" _NO LUCY!"_

 _She flinched at his harsh tone._

" _I'm…sorry, I just…"_

 _Lucy held up a bag of his favorite chips._

" _Let's talk!"_

 _He was still shocked and couldn't believe that she just was ok with what she was seeing right now._

" _Come in…"_

 _After she entered he ate his chips and let long moments of silence pass between them._

" _Luce…im telling you the truth…"_

 _After his words, he exploded. Letting words pour out of his mouth. Lucy thought of how she told Natsu about everything going on and how his face expressions were. She couldn't even imagine what hers were like right now. He told her everything._

 _His father….a dragon…_

 _His father leaving._

 _Him being alone._

 _However, Lucy felt her heart throb. He told her they were all in_ _ **Fairy Tail**_ _…_

 _He hid it from her, they were lying to her so she wouldn't feel bad at the time. Natsu took a moment to study her, trying his best to reach inside of her and see what she was feeling, but he couldn't and it made him a little angry._

" _You weren't strong at the time. We were helping you, you see I joined Fairy Tail after Igneel left. I met Lisanna there and we became great friends, hanging out, playing husband and wife, raising my buddy Happy together. Gray was there, along with Levy and Erza, everyone. We hid it…I'm so sorry Luce it was a mistake…"_

 _He pulled up his sleeves, revealing the Fairy Tail Guild Mark on his shoulder. The color of Erza's hair instantly popped into Lucy's mind when she saw the red mark on his shoulder._

"…"

 _No words filled the air, instead, she nodded said ok and a quick goodnight before leaving. She knew he broke something when she closed the door because she heard him swear over and over before a loud crashing sound could be heard. She hurt him by not saying its ok._

 _But how could she be ok, when her closest friends lied to her and hid something from her that she loved so much!_

* * *

Natsu's pupils grew big again as he snapped back into reality realizing he was still on the roof with Lucy.

"Natsu? You ok?" she asked giving his shoulder a light tap before looking away in shame and retracting her hand. He looked straight into her brown eyes knowing the exact reason for that look he hated and why she was upset.

It's because his Fairy Tail mark was on that shoulder.

"Luce…"

"No, no, no its fine I just realized it, I'm sorry just forget it."

"Lucy! You could join! Why won't you join!?" Natsu exclaimed before sitting back down next to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered as she let a cute chuckle out.

"No. I'm sick of you trying to always change the subject when I want to talk. You always talk to me and I hear you out so why won't you hear me out and let me talk to you?!" Natsu declared.

He was right though after all.

Lucy was always expressing herself to him and to see him express himself to her was extremely rare. It only happened like 3 times and she was pretty sure she wouldn't see it again.

"Natsu…I'm not ready, not until I become stronger."

"Who cares if you're stronger or not! Look it was a mistake at first! Okay!? Please, Luce, I can't be in that guild without you there!"

She froze.

And after he realized what he just said, he froze too.

"I uh…"

Lucy flashed him a big smile trying to intimidate his.

"Awe Thanks, Natsy! But please just understand for now…"

"I'll wait years if I have to Luce."

"Good!"

"…"

"…"

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"When you get your Fairy Tail mark I want you to get it right here!" Natsu demanded as he pointed to her hand.

"Uh, why exactly?!"

Natsu looked at the stars for a minute trying to think of an answer why.

He didn't even know why he just thought she should get it there.

His lips touched her hand and her hand quickly pulled her away from him.

"WHAT THE?!"

"I'm your best friend and that's a special friendship kiss. So you have to get it right there!"

Lucy couldn't believe that he wasn't even blushing, he really is clueless gosh…

"Hehe…Sure!" Lucy said.

They verified their plans for tomorrow before saying goodnight again and separating.

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Lucy hid under the covers and moved her fingers over the spot where his soft lips touched gently.

"Natsu…"

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Natsu walked home, touching his lips with his finger. He bit his bottom lip hard and tasted salty blood.

"Luce…"

* * *

 **MUAHAHAHA**

 **You see what I did there.**

 **In my stories, I make the romance go by really slow, so you're eager.**

 **Anyways the first part of my story you might be confused when he was like shocked and everything. It was italicized**

 **But you will find out later don't worry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cotton0Candy**

 **Sarasweetangel**

 **Narnianclau**

 **SCula**

 **JcL107**

 **For liking and following the story.**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: Yo!  
Thanks for yet again mentioning my review  
Though school is starting again and, well... I won't be able to read your fanfictions that often  
BUT! I will always try to read them  
*sigh* I wish my school and love life was like Lucy's, though without getting beaten...by your D-dad...and have people avoid you...which is bad...  
You know what, there are plenty of other female anime protagonists that have a better life and An HOT *ahem* excuse me, love life...  
SOOOOO yeah  
Maybe I'll not be Lucy...hehe...**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: NUUUUUUUU!  
WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME IN THE MIDST OF SUSPENSE!  
MY SHIPPING INSTINCTS IMMEDIATELY TOOK OVER AND I NEED TO SEE MORE  
*sigh* I should be quiet and just sing a song...  
*Clears throat and sings completely out of tune*  
Row row row, your ship, gently down the stream,  
If you see your OTP, make sure to scream  
GODAMMIT THAT MADE IT WORSE *Flips table***

 **(YOU HAD ME DYING OVER HERE WHEN I WAS READING THIS)**

 **Crazy Shortie: I have to agree with KawaiiKouhai because you really write greatly and this chapter proves it.  
It's again really good and it doesn't get boring not in the slightest, the story keeps rolling.  
Good work and keep it up :)**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies: You gotta write more! I love this story!**

 **Softichgirl: Awesome!**

 **This means so much to me guys. All this support makes me so happy even through my depressing times. I have been having a couple things going on right now and they aren't the best things that could happen in your life, a reason why I haven't been updating, but hey I'm here thanks to you guys thanks so much!**

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Her head spun and her insides twisted. Lucy did not want to go on any of the rides now that she witnessed them, however, she came here to have fun and that was final.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed in horror as they dropped on the rollercoaster.

Lucy quickly looked away to see Juvia clinging to Gray as they looped around and around on the big contraption.

"Luce you backing out?" she heard Natsu say with an amused expression.

"No."

"Then what are we waiting for it's been like 2 hours and we haven't done anything, to be honest, I'm so bored that I rather go on one of those things!"

Lucy looked at the cart dragging themselves up with effort as all her friends' hands tightened on the bar. She didn't have to be close to hear it, but she knew their breaths were quickening in anticipation and fear. She heard Natsu laugh nervously.

"It's awfully high isn't it?"

She looked at him like she was unsure. He knew it was a great idea to come here and have fun with everyone and lift the depressing spirits, but she didn't think so. Natsu could sense the doubt radiating from Lucy like heat off a radiator. This wouldn't work if she wasn't on board; he knew he had to convince her, but she was too questioning to easily persuade about going on one of these rides. He should be thankful he at least got her to come, this morning he had to throw her over his shoulder and run out the door before she could say no and do something crazy.

Lucy nodded trying not to think about what happens when you reach the top Suddenly, she was now full of doubts.

 _Why did you let them convince you this was a good idea but it is too late to turn back now! You can't let Natsu prove you wrong! After all, you're the one who said let's go on all the rides_! Lucy thought to herself.

She looked around to distract herself and for a moment, she knew that all her friends were looking down at them and could see an entire kingdom of laughter and food and chaotic machinery, then...Lucy heard the screams and a big _Swoosh!_ _**There is nowhere to go but down.**_ She knew her friends were thinking that exact thing, however, she wasn't experiencing the butterflies in her stomach because she wasn't on one yet.

"Lucy come on already before I back out before you!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed her hand and moved to the longest line in the place. Her friends refused to go on this ride, it was the most terrifying out of all and _Natsu wanted to go on it?!_

 _Isn't he the one who gets motion sickness here!? So why is he the one rushing?!_ Lucy thought as she got more confused by the moment.

Her stomach filled with even more butterflies of nervousness as the line shrunk and shrunk and they approached closer to the ride, the screams of the passengers made her want to hide.

"Come on, Lucy, have some fun. I'm starting to think you're the one with motion sickness here" Natsu said as he nudged her on the side. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard those words.

"Yeah, fun."

She breathes and breathes feeling oxygen leave her body as they approach the lady with the headset.

"Gosh talk about someone who takes their job way to seriously" Lucy heard him say.

The queue was enormous, never the less Lucy still lined up, she was so excited but then nervous and they were so close. She got to the front of the queue, and started to have second thoughts when she heard the creepy laughter and tense music, she got pushed on to the front seat on the far left side, while Natsu sat on the right side of her. Lucy was strapped into her seat tight but she was still worrying.

"Natsu?" her hoarse voice said. When she got no response she finally turned her head to see Natsu already passed out.

"WE HAVENT EVEN STARTED MOVING!" she screamed causing him to wave her off as he continued to hold his cheeks full of barf.

"You…... Don't…...know…. the…. pain…" he finally managed to say.

"Natsu! Please don't just pass out on me!" she harshly said putting her cold hands on his hot shoulders. He stiffened up and looked at her. Lucy watched his onyx eyes that no longer possessed fear and sickness, his skin wasn't pale anymore and he looked fine.

"Natsu you ok?" Lucy asked moving her icy hands off of him.

He opened his mouth. He was going to tell her, tell her why he was so comfortable, tell her everything! He slowly moved his hand closer making sure she didn't notice. Just then, they heard the creaking of the cart moving and with that everyone started screaming as the cart raced and raced, they both wanted to close their eyes but couldn't manage to keep them closed. Lucy's body twirled and jerked as the cart dashed down, it was so steep that you forgot you were in the cart at times. The wind in her face made it impossible to breathe and Natsu had swirls in his eyes, he wasn't even in reality right now. Lucy's hair flew behind her, flapping and flapping. Natsu's scarf did the same, it would always happen to his scarf on windy days, but this time it was flapping in the wind with more ease as it touched Lucy's hair.

The screams of terror finally came to a halt along with the dashing roller coaster.

"Thanks for joining us today ladies and gentlemen! Please keep your legs and arms in the cart at all times until the safety bar releases you!" a lady on the speaker said. Lucy's eyes were filled with watery tears and she was panting for breath trying her best to relax and convince herself that it was over. She finally looked over to Natsu to see him still in his dream land with a stupid smile on his face until he barfed inside the cart.

The bar that was safely securing Natsu and Lucy flew up as well as all the others. People dashed off the ride still in shock and terror of what just happened.

"Natsu…. come on, please…HURRY UP AND GET OUT BEFORE I LEAVE YOU IN YOUR OWN BARF" Lucy said, regaining her balance back. She was expecting no response and that's exactly what she got so she picked Natsu up and dragged him out of the ride.

"Hey, LuLu!" Levy screamed. Lucy's eyes averted to her and everyone else behind her.

"I got him" Erza stated as she picked Natsu up harshly with one arm and flung him over her shoulder like a bag.

"Let's get something to eat I'm starving!" Gray concluded as he tried his best to pull Juvia off of him.

"Hey, Bunny Girl! You go too hard on Salamander?!" Gajeel said with a big smile on his face.

"What!? No! We just went on the ride and next moment I see him dead!"

"Gihihi…he really is useless"

"That's what he gets for not having a brain" Gray concluded.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP!" Erza screamed bringing a dark presence among everyone. The whole time they looked for a place to eat it was silent and everyone was sulking because of Erza's lecture.

"My darling Gray! We should get the same meal together! Wait! I have an even better an idea! Let's share!" Juvia suggested happily

"Yea not happening!" Gray screamed as he hugged himself feeling goosebumps on his arms.

"Erza! I said I'm fine now let me down!" Natsu screamed receiving glares from everyone including Lucy.

He deserved it! I mean who has the guts to yell at Erza…he did but regretted it almost immediately.

"You want me to put you down!? FINE!" Erza screamed back as she threw Natsu on the ground and stepped on his chest as hard as she could. People around them screamed before running away in terror. Juvia, Gray, and Lisanna froze with fear before running off with everyone else. Lucy stayed behind as she watched everyone leave.

"Natsu! Are you ok?"

"No…"

Lucy sighed as she put Natsu's arm around her and helped him get up.

"Thanks, Luce…"

"Come on let's go!"

He looked straight into her eyes feeling his heart tense if it was possible.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…Uh…."

"What?"

"Hey! Natsu!" Lisanna screamed as she ran to him and Lucy.

 _Dammit_. He thought. Natsu didn't even know what he was going to tell her so why should he care.

"We found a place to eat at! I was thinking we should all tell stories about each other when we were younger! Lucy! Did you know when Natsu and I were little we would play husband and wife and we even promised each other we would get married!" Lisanna exclaimed happily.

"Really….?" Lucy asked trying to sound surprised. She wasn't though, something made her feel like that but she didn't know.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" Lucy screamed as Lisanna nodded and began walking with them.

"Natsu remember when Gray spilled something on his clothes and he had to wear yours!" Lucy said feeling a bit at ease again.

"I HEARD THAT LUCY!" Gray shouted from ahead.

"SORRY, IT'S JUST TOO FUNNY!" she screamed back

"Let's go Natsu, Lisanna!" Lucy said before running ahead. Lisanna followed behind her leaving Natsu behind in his own thoughts.

"Uh…Lucy…I like you as a friend?"

 _No! Of course, he liked her as a friend! What was he trying to say! Think! Think!_

"Lucy I like you?"

 _No…that's still not right!_

"Lucy…I love you?"

"…"

….

…..

 _No! That's not right either! Ugh, what's he trying to say the words are mixed think think!_

"UGH! WAIT GUYS IM COMING!" Natsu screamed.

 _He would figure it out…he had to!_

Natsu's stomach snarled and howled and from it came the not-so-subtle undertone of pain. It came in waves and it seemed as though his stomach was slowly digesting itself. Natsu clutched at it. It was a slow pain, eating away at his stomach and leaving him feeling drained and empty.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"Relax Flame Brain you ain't dying the food should be here any moment now!" Gray shouted. After Gray magically said that, the food was everywhere on the table. Lucy watched in horror as everyone ate it like hungry wolves tearing away at its prey like there was no tomorrow. Even Levy and Juvia too! It was normal for Erza but LEVY!? AND JUVIA!? NOT TO MENTION LISANNA!

Lucy didn't bother to even touch something; afraid her whole arm would get tore off. She didn't mind, though. Hey, she wasn't the one doing dishes or cleaning up here so why not?

After Lucy's thought she took a chicken leg and scarfed it down, she tried not to look like a monster when eating but let it slide by, no one seemed to notice her anyways. After a few minutes, she leaned back and was still in shock to see everyone still eating, people crowding around the table asking the manager if it was a food contest or race.

"Look Mom! They are Fairy Tail wizards you see the marks!" the boy screamed happily as he jumped up and down. Natsu seemed to hear this and looked at his friends to see if they noticed it, they didn't though, but Lucy did.

He stopped eating and wiped his mouth as he leaned back with Lucy.

"You know… why be sad? You're a Fairy Tail wizard too."

"No…not yet."

"Lucy…I uh…want to ask you something...?"

"Yea?" Lucy asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Tonight I want to take you somewhere is that ok?"

Lucy wanted to drown him in questions and call him suspicious but she knew he would explain later.

"Ok."

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Night finally came. The light slowly died out in the sky allowing the night to take over.

It was a fun day Lucy will admit, it was new to her, but like Natsu said it's the experience. She smiled remembering what he told her when they were younger.

" _Seeing something different, or doing something different, don't mention experiencing something different is the greatest thing ever. Want to know why Luce?_ _It just makes you curious and want to do it more. I'll admit something right now and be honest. This is a new experience for me that I wouldn't even think about doing, but it's also a rare one that I will never forget since it's with you, Lucy! You're my friend which makes it beyond better, so wipe your tears and let's go ok?"_

"Ok Luce open your eyes!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy opened her eyes to see they were on a hilltop, a great view. You could see the big trees and the lights of houses, and most importantly the stars! From a whole new angle!

"It's beautiful!"

His heart sunk in relief and he slumped his shoulders with relief.

"I knew you would love it"

Both of them fell back on the grassy hill and enjoyed the silence. It was comfortable, really comfortable. It cradled their breathing sounds and sent it through the air.

Natsu turned to his side so he could face her and she did the same.

"Hi."

"Hi…"

"I had fun thanks, Natsu!"

"Yup! You just have to trust me!"

"And you have to trust me that there will never be a day where I don't trust you! Ok?" Lucy asked.

"You are trusted."

"Same for you."

After moments of silence, they just continued to stare at each other enjoying the silence and gaze.

"Your scarf is tangled up let me help you…"

Lucy sat up and started untying the knot. Natsu chuckled to himself as he watched her determined face, he could tell she had a mission and she wasn't going to relax until it was completed.

His heart was beating so fast and he wanted it to stop.

"Done! I was just thinking High school is going to be over soon what are your plans after that?"

"To be with you and everyone else at Fairy Tail how about you!"

Lucy smiled.

"Get married. Have kids… you know... start a life?"

"WHAT!?" Natsu screamed his body stiffening as he sat up panting for air and digging his nails in the dirt.

"HAHA! I'm just kidding relax!"

"That's not funny."

He felt her icy hands on his shoulder again moving over his Fairy Tail mark gently. He watched her and stayed quiet. When Natsu was just inches away Lucy stoped and just gazed at him, soaking in the warmth of his eyes. She knew he didn't intend to get close in a way like that but she took it as the wrong idea and she turned her head to the side to avert her gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away.

"Thanks for everything …" Lucy whispered.

"No…thanks for everything…" Natsu said. He rested his forehead against hers and stroked the back of her head.

"I'll always be here…Luce…"

* * *

 **): ) Hehe see what I did there too! Well this is about to be 3000 words**

 **Sorry for it being so long I just thought I owed you and to be honest I had more but decided to just save that for another time! See you guys please review and stuff hope you enjoyed!"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks**

 **WishItWasCanon**

 **For following story.**

 **Thanks…**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: WHY...ARE...YOU...  
So EVIL!  
I have such a lonely life, in reality, at least let my OTP have a nice love life  
Waaaaaaaah!  
*sniff* It's okay, jut sing a soothing song, *ahem*  
Row row row your ship, gently Down the stream  
If you see your OTP, don't forget to scream  
GODDAMMIT I DID I AGAIN!  
*Breaks flipped over table*  
Uuuuhh, I don't have anywhere to put my computer now, hehe**

 **Crazy Shortie: Sorry I'm in the middle of final exams so I'm not always able to read the updates immediately...  
For the chapter, I have to say it's amazing like it was funny and romantic and everything. Really nice to read :D  
For your private matters I hope everything goes well for you, don't stress yourself too much it's not healthy :)**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: Hey,  
don't stress yourself over your fanfictions and keep yourself healthy,  
I agree with Crazy Shortie that you need to take care of yourself, and just know this  
More than your fanfictions, we care about you :)  
Whatever you're going through, I hope you'll be fine in the end.  
Sincerely,  
Your Kawaii Kouhai**

… **You guys actually made me tear up to see that people I may not know in reality actually care for me, you guys this means a lot to me and I couldn't have had better reviews than this. I care for you too and Crazy Shortie thanks so much for telling me to not overstress. Kawaii Kouhai thanks so much. So much for telling me you guys care about me. Maybe in one chapter I can tell you guys what's been going on, of course, I won't be doing it to show off or anything, but if you don't have anyone to express your personal matters to, writing them may just be as better. Thank you guys, I care about you more than you think even though it's just reviews or a comment. I consider everyone a friend and if someone hurts my friends…well, I'm all fired up…**

* * *

 _ **Lucy**_ ~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~ _ **Heartfilia**_

"Father…"

"Ah! Lucy, it has been a while since you talked to me, what's up my little girl?"

 _Little Girl?! I'm 14 and I'm still your little girl!?_

I didn't know how to react, yet alone what to say to him. I yearned for us to get close and out of all the chances I have I go up to him to talk and he thinks I need something?! He calls me his little girl.

 _Does he have any Idea, how many bad memories that brings up for me?!_

"Lucy, I know this isn't the first thing you're going to want to hear come out of my mouth, but, I decided to set you up for an arranged marriage! We could get way more money from who you are going to marry and I can get you anything you want!" Jude said.

My heart dropped and my stomach acid felt like a wave crashing against my stomach looking for a way to get out.

"You think…that money is the solution to everything don't you! ALL I WANTED WAS A BOND BETWEEN US! EVEN IF IT IS JUST A SPARK!" I screamed not able to hold the tears back any longer.

"Lucy please let me...?"

"NO, I GAVE YOU ENOUGH CHANCES TO EXPLAIN AND ENOUGH OPPORTUNITIES TO FIX OUR RELATIONSHIP. YOU PUSH ME AWAY SO I FIGURED THAT MAYBE YOU WILL MAKE THE MOVE BUT I WAS WRONG!"

Tears fell from my eyes and the more I screamed, anger along with sadness mixed up inside of me creating a feeling of hate and loneliness.

I ripped the front of the dress my father got me and I took my hair out allowing it to gently fall over my shoulders.

"How could you make me suffer! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE MY FACE THEN I COULD BE WITH MOTHER! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU SO DESPARETLY WANT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. His mouth dropped open and he tightly grasped my wrist.

"Never Lucy! Never would I want that fate for you!"

I pushed him away and ran out of his office. I found myself running and running until I reached a door. A door that was so old, the handle rusted and the wood chipped. This door was always open and so was mine, so why is it always I that must always find myself walking to this door? You greet with a hug that could melt mid-winter snow and I feel so blessed to be with you, but you had to go didn't you. You just had to go. You talk like the dew on spring leaves and smile as if just that look could heal your pain and not to mention mine, but you never came to me to tell me you were in pain, you never explained to me, you never said goodbye to me. I wanted to run toward you, yet stay away, afraid that if I saw you in pain you would feel bad for making me feel like that. I know you too well, and that's exactly what you would think. I want to be strong and nonchalant but I cannot be. I feel drawn in and that makes me want to pull back. My world without you is colder, but I'm accustomed to it. I have friends now! They love me so much and I could never express to them how much I love them. I wish you would just come to me, even if it was only once, even if…it was just to get something, just once…

My breath seemed to stutter in my lungs before I let it go, feeling the tension drain from my body. Luckily, my breathing returned to normal and I felt as if I could face the problem, however, I always say this but then I let my past return to me. I manage to get the door to budge open and as I enter, everything is covered with white sheets leaving only the walls to observe. All around the walls are pictures of Dad and mom, of their champions and of us; my mind fills with the things she will never hear… these crazy stories and experiences I have experienced. I want to call her softly to see if she can step out of the dusty frame, but that isn't how life works. Michelle is there too, my favorite doll, grinning like an idiot. I close my eyes, letting my mind fill with her voice. I can hear her teasing me like she's just feet away, teasing me on how I am so heavy and stubborn…then at times, I think. Am I even Lucy Heartfilia? Yes. If I wasn't I wouldn't have felt pain because of my attachment to her love.

In less than five minutes, I was outside in the now humid and dark weather. The sky was filled with gray clouds. It was suffocating, with the dark clouds pressing in as if to crush you, and then pressing the point with a sudden flash of lightning, thunder rumbling like a hungry monster a split second later. It is a dead thing, the sky, it settles sprawls, dark and heady, overwhelming, dreary and dreadful like a cemetery stone. Even though the sky seems threatening and terrifying, I see a gigantic doorway to adventures and dreams with Fairy Tail, the guild I will join soon. The sky I believe is a large magical surrounding full of light and dark, life and art. Thinking about all of this reminds me of something Mom told me. It was a stormy day, just like this one, and I was scared of the sky. I didn't think something so beautiful and mesmerizing that possessed stars and rays of light could be something so mysterious and so terrifying.  
Mom had said,

"An ascending abyss is what the sky is, Lucy. The sky reflects our very being and when the darkness comes, the stars are there to watch over you and all of us. The sky is a gateway to infinity, which we instinctively perceive when looking into it, and feeling amazed. The sky is mysterious, unknown, and beautiful. The sky is as beautiful as it is deadly, Lucy. It can be as bright as your wildest dreams but dark as a nightmare. It can set you free, or trap you in invisible barriers that confine and leave you heavy with desperation."

Back then; I was just a child, so immature and insecure. I had no idea what she was talking about. But now that I think of it, I wonder what mother meant by 'the sky is a gateway to infinity, which we instinctively perceive when looking into it.' Even now, it doesn't make sense. However, that was mother's special ability, no matter what the problem was you would remember her words and find a meaning behind them.

I looked down seeing the strands of my dress blowing in the harsh wind. The wind felt like sandpaper against my cheek but I didn't bother to move or brush my cheeks.

The leaves scud over the ground and take small flights into the air. As I toss my head back and raise my eyes to the sky a smile spreads from my pale face, cheek to cheek. The branches sway like the arms of an octopus and in their chaotic dance, they are hypnotically beautiful. My mind relaxes and I feel the happiness of my life bubble up from within. The light I keep inside begins to escape from my pores. If it wasn't for my past I would spin like a little girl again, arms out wide and fingers spread, but instead I keep my hands by my side and inhale deeply. This wind carries the fragrance of the woodland, the essence of my childhood days when my mom, father, and the doll I cared so deeply for were around. I was only 14, but years go by slow, then yet fast when I am with Natsu and the others.

"Mother, I guess I'll have to wait until I know the meaning behind what you told me, I'll just have to wait…no matter how long it takes Mom…I'll wait and wait…" I whispered to myself.

~XXX-XXX~ (Means different scene but still in that person's view)

* * *

 **~XXX-XXX~**

As soon as I turned around, he was standing there with a concerned look on his face like always. I forgot instantly what was happening and ran into his arms hugging him.

"Lucy, what happened now" Natsu sighed as he stroked my hair.

"Natsu, no matter what happens I will always love you…and everyone else."

His body was now stiff and he stopped moving.

 _What does she mean?!_

"We are friends and nothing will hurt our friendship…" I whispered.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Natsu froze.

 _Why did she make it sound like she was leaving?!_

"You aren't going to break our promise right? How Lisanna made us promise to stay together!?"

"Of course not…" Lucy said her voice cracking.

Natsu pushed her out of his arms and stared her in the eyes before examining what she was wearing.

"What happened!? Luce?!" Natsu firmly stated.

"Nothing! I just kind of ripped it a little…"

"…."

"…."

"Levy was uh looking for you so I came to get you…want to head to the others, they are meeting us by the hilltop…our secret place…" Natsu concluded.

"Yea! Let's go!"

Lucy decided to keep it a secret, she didn't want to burden or ruin anyone's happiness because of her problems. She already has done it too much; she wasn't going to see them hurt again.

"Today I was going to go look for Igneel! So…I won't be with you guys today, Happy is coming too."

Lucy hasn't seen Happy much, only a couple times.

"I'll help you"

"What?! No Luce, this is something I want to do a-?"

She cut him off.

"Has that ever stopped you when I say something like that?" Natsu was stunned at her words.

"Hehe! Alright! Let's go!" he said his mood and tone lightening up.

"Aye, sir!" Lucy said, thinking of Happy as she said that.

"Natsu I'm going to change come in! But give me a second!" Lucy said.

Natsu entered and watched her run up the stairs, Rose froze and panicked realizing that no food was prepared.

"N-Natsu! We don't have food ready please forgive us!" Rose cried.

"Hehehe! What are you apologizing for?! It's fine I'll just make Lucy buy me something to eat!"

Natsu's smile broke when he saw Lucy's father walk over to him.

"Please, make sure she doesn't do anything reckless…you know she's upset, her mother, please Natsu…love is someone that you share a bond with when your heart feels all weird and squeezy when you're around that person. Lucy loves her mother! I don't want to lose her…"

Natsu was stunned, he just explained what love means to Lucy and practically what love, means. Everything he just explained is what Natsu feels when he's around Lucy.

"Well, I think I'm in love with Lucy then?" Natsu said a little confused. Jude froze in place and looked at Natsu straight in his eyes receiving the same gesture from Natsu.

"She's getting married Natsu…?"

Natsu felt something inside of him burst and his mood changed.

"W-what-t….?" his hoarse voice said.

"It's the best thing for the company and business right now, she was mad but we have no choice, it's the only way for the business to get more money! We're running low…"

"Money. Isn't. The. Solution. To. Everything!" Natsu angrily said. Jude froze.

 _Lucy said the same thing too..._

"Natsu! I'm ready!"

Lucy dragged him out giving her father a small smile. Even still, she still loves him and she can't help it…

"Natsu what's wrong your pale?"

"Uh…just thinking about Igneel…"

That wasn't the case, though. After hearing she was getting married he felt so….so…upset and useless. She's his best friend, though, so is everyone else, so he loves everyone else the same way he loves Lucy right? This was so hard he had no idea what he was feeling, then a question popped into his head.

 _Does Lucy feel like this too?_

"Oh! Don't worry I'm here for you no matter what happened! We all are!" she happily said lifting the tension in the air.

"I know…"

After that they began searching, Natsu only hoped that he wasn't acting strange around her.

* * *

 **Hope you likes. Please review and such.**

 **Thanks again for the supportive reviews, I swear I'll make a chapter telling you guys what's happening in my personal life…but for now I'm all fired up…**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I was actually really stuck on writing a fanfiction today, I think I really messed up when I made Natsu say he loves Lucy He guess. I didn't plan on writing that but you know when you have an idea and you just leave in there and don't really feel like changing anything. Well, yea. So thanks Kawaii-Kouhai for the support I appreciate it so much you're the best and when I get a chance ill privately talk to you and tell you how much I thank you as well as everyone else.**

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"Hey, Natsu?"

"What insult is it going to be now?"

They had no luck in finding Igneel, Lucy knew that all too well but she just smiled at Natsu's determined mood. He wasn't giving up his hopes and it was obvious.

"No insult, just want to say sorry you couldn't find Igneel."

"No, its ok, I should've expected that."

"Don't give your hop...?"

Natsu quickly cut her off not giving her a chance to finish the word he was expecting.

"Lucy would I ever do that?"

"No," Lucy said before gently smiling.

"So I hear you are getting married must be lucky…"

From the corner of his eye, he could see how she sat up straight and hesitated before turning to him.

"My father told you?"

"Yup."

"I don't want to; you want to know something Natsu? One day, maybe even tomorrow who knows, you guys won't have to watch me suffer anymore I promise."

"Lucy…" Natsu mumbled.

Natsu watched as Lucy drew the constellations in thin air with her finger, he could tell by her hand movements.

"Natsu, I want to make one more wish with you just one more…"

Natsu sat up immediately.

"Yeah whatever you want Luce…"

He watched as she sighed and finished drawing her constellations before pulling herself up. Lucy crawled in front of Natsu and stared deep into his onyx eyes. He felt himself melting as their gaze continued, his heart feeling so…he couldn't explain it.

Lucy intertwined her fingers with his and Natsu continued to stare at her doing the same. Why wasn't she looking at the stars which is usually what she did before making a wish?

"Promise me, whenever you look at the sky and see a star you have to think of me…" she mumbled as she pressed her forehead against his. Their lips were so close to one another…almost touching. Natsu began breathing out of his mouth. However, what kind of promise was that?!

Lucy had that shy look she often wore, but it was never morose. Always behind those slightly pursed lips were a smile just waiting to be tempted out. Natsu never wanted to ask why she was so happy just in case he got it wrong; Natsu liked her maybe even loved, he didn't understand the meaning enough for him to actually say it. Sometimes she'd look his way and he generally pretended not to notice too much interest and he think she would have looked away. But when he did return her glances he didn't have to try to smile, it just came naturally. In those moments, she would blush ever so slightly and Natsu would imagine her being by his side each day and each night, searching for Igneel and star watching. But some people are worth the wait and she was one of them. But he knew he didn't have to wait… she wasn't going to leave him and everyone else. He didn't even know if they were allowed to have that kind of relationship, but Natsu knew now. He knew this feeling and everyone has been hinting it to him. There wasn't anything wrong…right?

 _Why was am I breathing so hard?_ Natsu thought to himself.

Lucy still gazed at him but Natsu's bangs covered his eyes making her chuckle. Natsu squeezed her hand as her chest pressed gently against his. Warmth flowing on the outside and in the inside of his body.

It was official. Even if he didn't know the word good enough there was this great overwhelming feeling that made him want to say this word he wanted to say to her. It was an instinct to Natsu. An instinct calling out to him like the instincts that call out to him to punch Gray or start a fight. However, this one was stronger, way stronger and Natsu always followed his instincts.

Natsu loved her…

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. Lucy inhaled sharply and looked into Natsu's eyes with a confused look. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there feeling paralyzed. His breathing quickened as did hers. Natsu was unsure what to do. He has never been in a situation so tense and serious like this. All he could really think of was resting his head on her shoulder, so that's what he did. Natsu shifted his eyes to her neck. He remembered how when he gently let his lips touch the back of her hand, and how it felt so good and new. Natsu began nuzzling her neck with gentle kisses, trying to imitate his exact moves as when he kissed the back of her hand. So faint, they were like whispers. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably and quiver until he moved away from her neck. Warmth radiated from the spot where his lips just touched her neck, slowly spreading through the rest of Lucy's body. His head was angled slightly to the side, Natsu didn't know what he was doing and he paid no attention to what her face looked like, he just found himself coming closer and closer to her. She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever, Lucy's mind was locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. Natsu's usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, he had no wish for this action to end. In moments the soft caress has become firmer, Natsu savored her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come, a promise that only their stars could hold.

Her eyes closed fearlessly, but the closure didn't let her see darkness, it instead created colors of fondness. Her tense nerves soon began to relax, her troubles, her pain began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only her, her and Natsu. This. This felt true. This felt good. This felt right.

His lips felt so gentle so warm, she felt her hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck, as the kiss began to grow heavy.

 _No Lucy stop! What are you doing! Lucy! Lucy! You don't love him you really don't! That's what you were going to tell him! You love him as a friend nothing more! LUCY STOP!_

Natsu's hand slid off her back and tightened around her waist. She continued kissing him feeling the need of wanting more.

 _Am…What are you doing Natsu?! Stop you just wanted to do that thing with your lips so why are you doing this? What are you even doing! Is this a hug?_ Natsu thought over and over.

She felt herself being pushed against his chest, Natsu's body pressing against hers. The kiss went on, their lips moving in perfect sync and the kiss becoming more passionate by the second.

Her right hand flowed onto his arm as she clenched it trying to tell him to stop, but she only seemed more eager. Their lips parted and clasped onto one another once again with an adding of more pressure. Natsu's hand slid smoothly onto her arm, lifting it and pinning it to the ground. Their kiss grew greedier, her mouth locking tighter. The heat flowing throughout her body began to grow as she felt his other hand sliding up and down her back trying to push her away as well. It's like their minds were yelling out to them and their body's attempting to stop, but they couldn't, it was like they were being controlled, unable to stop from this strange pleasure and then torture at the same time. Reluctantly Lucy finally removed her lips from Natsu, leaning fragilely back. Her eyes leisurely began to open, eyelids relaxed as she slowly sucked in the cool air. Natsu stared back, his onyx eyes calm. She rested her forehead on his as her hand quickly fell beside her. Her breath was slow.

"No…Nats...!?"

"Sh," Natsu whispered.

He hushed her, before moving his finger, and pressing his hand against her cheek, giving him more support to push himself towards her, and connect their lips again. Natsu's lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. They held it for a few seconds before their lips began to move in perfect sync once again, slowly, cautiously. Lucy exhaled through her nose, not wanting to let go. Natsu's entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief like before, combined with eccentric panic, and lust. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her long, light blonde hair, lightly pulling her into him, adding more pressure to her lips, deepening the kiss.

Lucy wanted to stop. So did Natsu. This was so new to them, though, what they were doing…did anyone else do it?

In strength Natsu quietly murmured "I love you…"

Lucy froze. She was trying to catch her breath and process what just happened and now he tells her this?!

"Lucy? Are you ok you look pale?"

She felt sick. Extremely sick.

With one violent contraction, the congealed contents of her stomach emerged, nothing digested since the evening before. Amy wiped at her mouth, acidic residue forming a shiny patch on her sweater sleeve, and she slumped back down.

"Crap! Lucy are you ok!?" Natsu said as he pulled her back to his chest pulling her hair back and rubbing her stomach.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed again as she continued to let the bile and acid spill out of her mouth.

Her stomach contracted so violently that she had no time to reach the edge of the hilltop. Chunks of bile covered in a creamy liquid from her stomach were propelled into the air and splattered the grass and dirt. She heaved again and once more the grass was sprayed.

"Lucy! What the hell!?" Natsu screamed as he adjusted himself before rubbing her back over and over. He began to smell the foul scent in the air and he looked away unsure of what to do.

"Aw, Luce I won't leave your side just let it out…"

Now, Lucy could not move forward without stepping on her own puke and she was feeling weak. She sank to her knees and retched until the only thing coming out of her mouth was a clear liquid coming up. Her throat felt sore from the stomach acid that was layering it and her mouth tasted of vomit. She clenched onto Natsu's arms. The stomach-acid stench of vomit filled her nostrils. She surveyed the mess with watery eyes and her stomach dry-heaved again.

Lucy blanched under the night sky filled with stars and sank to her bottom, resisting touching her face with her trembling hands. As she leaned forwards the last of it dribbled from her lips and she could feel Natsu rubbing her back and pulling her hair out of her face. The numbness of her stomach faded and was replaced with pain that had an unpleasant warmth to it, eating at Lucy's stomach. There was nausea too, just enough to make her hold onto the Natsu's arm for support and breath slow. Lucy often prized herself in ignoring pain and just rocking on regardless, but that just isn't possible right now. It owns Lucy, dominates every thought, controlling every action.

The pain wasn't sharp like a needlepoint or a knife, it burned around Lucy's innards better than boiling water. Everything felt scolded and, move or not, she was in more pain than she could have ever imagined was possible. A bullet would be a mercy right now but an increase in the sickly morphine is the best she can hope for.

"Lucy!" Natsu demanded as he spun her around so he could look at her pale face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG ARE YOU OK!"

Lucy couldn't believe that all that happened just because of what happened. She got kissed multiple times by Natsu, tried to stop but couldn't, tried to comprehend what was happening, and then he tells her he loves her?!

"I just don't feel great…" she whispered as she stood up only to find herself being lifted on her feet from the ground.

"Come on Luce time to go home…"

"No Natsu let me do…" Lucy couldn't finish. Her hoarse voice and sore throat prevented her from doing so. She clenched onto his scarf and he looked down at her with concern flooding out of his eyes.

"I'm not letting you down…have you forgotten my promise I made with the stars?"

Her eyes opened and her lips parted with shock as she remembered.

 _"You have to promise me that one night, you will give my friends the strength to do anything and feel anything! That's a promise and you better keep it!"_

"My wish is granted…they gave me the strength to feel my feelings for you…Lucy I won't let anyone hurt you…" he whispered feeling his heart tighten every second.

Natsu began slowly walking towards Lucy's home.

"Do you know what would happen if I ever lose you? I wouldn't be able to see tomorrow if you aren't in my tomorrow. You belong to me…you mean so much, who knew I could fall in love with you Lucy…"

Her vision was extremely blurry and all she remembered was drifting away into a sleep.

 _It is a dream, Lucy…just hurry up and wake up…_

* * *

 **Yea um dont get used to the love stuff it wont be there for long MUHAHAH so i was writing this for 7 hours guys your welcome. Im out of it and this wasnt the best chapter but its something just for now. Please review if u can and enjoy. And is it a dream Lucy...Or is it reality?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright…Thanks:  
**

 **KawaiiKitsune13 for your review and follow. Don't worry hehe you won't hate me for long.**

 **majenta17**

 **redcristal**

 **BestFrEnemies**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai**

 **For the follow or the favorite of my story.**

 **KawaiiKitsune13: So... I kinda hate you for that whole "marriage thing". Yet I can't because I binge read this whole thing and now I am all fired up! You are a fantabulous, creative, strangely articulate unicorn author. I love your writing style and as someone who has been abused, I appreciate the reality in Lucy being frustrated and not immediately forging a relationship with her father. Thank you because you made my day/night/morning!**

 **That review made me have a nose bleed. Thanks so much you don't understand how fired up I was from reading that. Do You want to know what I did?**

 **I turned the stove on and watched the flames for like 10 minutes then ordered Natsu's scarf on amazon and ate hot Cheetos. Like that made me so happy SO THANK YOU!**

 **And omg my Kawaii Kouhai commented again!**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: Wow, isn't Lucy being harsh today.  
She gets confessed to and vomits straight after... Savage... Anyway, I am again, touched at the fact that you were as kind as to thank me, just mentioning my comments and thanking me in the story is good enough, don't waste your time on thanking me in private :D  
I will always support you, and I can't imagine how hard it is to make chapters, read and thank us, and go through your own personal matters. Personally, I think that we should be the ones thanking you for being as selfless as to do this every day.  
Sincerely,  
Your Kawaii Kouhai  
**

 **Do You want to know what I did when I read your review?**

 **Well, I was laughing so hard at the savage thing because yet here I am writing and I couldn't agree with you more like I read that part over at least 5 times and each time I was laughing so hard. Then I teared up from your support. Thanks so much my Kawaii-Kouhai**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies**

 **thank u also,**

 **GUYS I FORGOT TO SAY I HAVE AN AMAZING IDEA FOR A NALU STORY SO ONCE IM DONE WITH THIS ONE I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA!**

 **Don't worry I'm not going to rush through this story just so I can get onto the new one**

 **Here we go… also, I decided to make this chapter kind of new and write in a different character's point of view. Like I mentioned earlier I don't want this story just to revolve around Natsu and Lucy.**

 **I want you to read and read and be eager to get to the parts with Natsu and Lucy already…**

* * *

 _ **~L**_ ՕoOoOoOoOo _**S~**_

I sighed. I was unable to focus because of what I saw. When I woke up this morning, Mira was buzzing around the house and multi-tasking, something I'll never be able to do.

"Morning Lisanna!" she cheered as she handed me a plate and rushed around to make more food for Elfman.

"Morning Mira!"

My stomach twisted when I looked down at the delicious steaming food. I felt sick like someone was kicking me in the stomach over and over. Quickly I put the food back in the pot and raced out the door to school. Hesitating, I turned to the right to be greeted by trees. Their lush green leaves brought color to the dead grass around them.

"Natsu lives near, maybe he's still home!" I said feeling better. Then, I remembered.

"On second thought…never mind…"

My hand moved to my chest and I felt myself clenching onto my shirt with all the strength I had as emotions wracked against my chest begging to be let out in the form of tears. Easily, I could grant that wish but I didn't want to let that get to me. My heartache was like a wolf eating at my chest, tearing its way to my trembling heart. It threatened to devour me.

 _Eat her whole and leave nothing but scraps behind!_

 _Just transform into your kitty cat form and clench your heart with your claws!_

 _Do it Lisanna!_

 _Just one clench wouldn't hurt!_

But sometimes my inner voice refused to speak to me any longer when I did transform.

I would stand there.

 _Trembling._

Perking my ears up and down and swaying my tail nervously until I would eventually become so terrified to do it I would transform back into my regular self.

 _Why would I even think about doing that anyways?!_

Then…again I would think back to the wolf in my imagination with my inner voice and I would rebuild myself with courage and hope and fight off the wolf, but right now I didn't know how. So I did my best to ignore it. Then I remembered how I would transform in the morning to a bird and fly in the sky allowing the soft gentle breeze and sunlight to carry me into a whole different world with different thoughts, but I found that I had little appetite for it just like how I had little appetite for food or anything else. And still the wolf tore at me along with my inner voice.

 _It wasn't even a big deal! Why am I acting like this! Please, Lisanna just forget about it! Please!_

I squeezed my chest harder, biting my bottom lip as hard as I could.

Then I looked up and found myself already in front of the school. Quickly I ran to the doors and opened them.

The halls were crowded with people, and the chaos was so perfect, like a movie. There was the couple that was always making out on the left side of the hall, and about ten feet farther down, the cliquey girls. Opposite them, the cliquey jocks, and between them, the parade of band geeks with their huge instrument cases. There were the aerospace tech kids who never did anything but make paper airplanes and the fashion kids that wheeled mannequins and clothing racks down the halls. And then there was me, not that I fit into any of those groups. I had all my other friends, of course, they were involved in things like these, but I never found all these events… _my sort of thing._

Erza was of course into the fashion stuff as well as bakery classes.

Levy was in book clubs and even worked as librarian sometimes.

Juvia was always doing whatever Gray did, and Gray did football so Juvia helped me out whenever I would work the scoreboard. Lucy would be there too. Yelling at Natsu to hurry up making girls glare at her with hatred and whisper things.

Gajeel was often with Levy, and Mira, well she was often with us but then at times, she wasn't because of Laxus or her classes. Mira though loved to talk about couples making it awkward.

The school hallway stank. The odor of the stale urine curled from under the restroom doors, depressingly mixed with deodorant and body odor in equal measure, as you walked by. I kept my head down and pushed my way through the sea of despondent faces along with exhausted ones. I scoffed as I walked under the banner with the famous quote that our school is known for…

"Sometimes we have to break those rules to get to the place we are now."

Another day of tedium rammed down their throats with the keen sting of stress - always the tests, always the reporting, always the reminders of the consequences of failure. I sighed as I continued looking for my locker. When I came face to face with it I entered my code.

 _21…10…32._

"…"

 _Nothing…_

I entered it again feeling irritation start to take me over instead of a form.

 _Still nothing! If I could I could just transform and break this thing open!  
_

"Here let me help you!"

I watched as a fist came to contact with my locker and it gently opened.

"Natsu…?" I asked feeling my heart squeeze and squirm against my chest.

"Hey, Lisanna! You're always having trouble with your locker. Next time I'll burn it down for you if you want! Hehe!" Natsu said letting out a small chuckle that made my face burn up.

"You've always been an idiot honey!" I said letting out a chuckle.

"Honey…? Oh! You mean when we were kids how we use to play that! Haha yeah, I remember that…"

"Yea I do too! We seriously better get married one day Natsu!" I exclaimed.

"What's that?" he asked. Sighing, I slapped my hand against my face and moaned.

"You are so clueless…I thought you knew what the meant" a voice behind us said.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"You feeling better!?" Natsu practically shouted. Lucy continued walking and gave a quick nod.

"See ya Lisanna! Catch up with us later!" Natsu said. He turned around and I reached out my hand to grab his sleeve but it was too late. He practically jolted to Lucy and even from being far away I could hear them arguing and arguing.

 _I hate to admit it._

 _I hate to do it._

I felt a smile come to my face as I could hear their arguing in the distance.

" _Luce you almost threw up on my hand last night I was about to drop you in your own barf!"_

" _SHUT UP NASTY! NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL WHENEVER WE ARE ON ANY TYPE OF TRANSPORTATION AND IM NEXT TO YOU!" Lucy screamed._

" _HEY! It's Natsy! And at least I don't breathe on people with stinky vomit breath!"_

" _WHAT!? NO! NO! NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"_

" _Gosh! Luigi!"_

" _PINKY!"_

" _Blondie!"_

" _NO BRAIN!"_

" _Fatty!"_

" _GRAY HELP ME OUT OVER HERE WOULD YA!?"_

I smiled even more. Until I remembered…

* * *

 **~XXX-XXX~**

* * *

" _Maybe I'll go visit Natsu and Lucy at the hilltop! I know they are always there!"_

I rushed outside soaring through the sky, admiring the bright rims of light around the stars.

" _Almost there!"_

I was so happy! My smile grew wider and wider every time I took a step or soared through the sky. Finally, I'm her….?!

I stopped.

My face was frozen.

My body paralyzed.

Nausea swirled unrestrained in my empty stomach. My head swam with half-formed regrets. My heart felt as if my blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. My melancholy mood hung over me like a black cloud, raining my personal sorrow down on me wherever I went. Even the colors of the spring night and the shine of the stars were drab to me now and the beautiful cricket sounds and gentle wind blowing in my ears was like so much noise on a child's glockenspiel, grating my nerves. My heart longed to fly again, to stretch its wings and soar, and see the vast possibilities of life laid out before it. But it stayed locked up in its frozen prison, afraid to pick the lock or try to break the bars.

I tried to _look away_.

I tried to _transform_.

I tried to _move_.

I tried _everything_.

 _Everything_!

My heartache had rung me out until I was dry inside, no more tears would come. My insides still felt as raw as if a winter wind was blowing right through my skin. The sight before me _haunted me,_ _**taunted me**_ , replaying like an echo, but it wasn't replaying… it was _still_ happening. My appetite had dwindled to nothing.

I've never been a person to hold a grudge.

 _Never._

 _And I'm still not that type of person._

I knew when it started it would break me. I knew that there was too much before me. Every part of me practically begged me to not fall apart and reveal that I was right behind them. Breaking was hard, recovery almost impossible from what I was seeing. Never had I felt alone, nor lost... So incapable of doing even the smallest tasks. And this was only the beginning, the beginning of the pain, the suffering and the endless line of emotions that were in store for me.

I watched in pain.

I feel the bile rise and I force myself to swallow the bitter, slimy green yellowish substance, down.

Natsu held Lucy tight in his grip. Pressing her body against his and clenching her hair in his fists. Their lips moving in sync with one another. The slight whimpers that were quiet, but loud enough for me to hear. I watched as Lucy placed her hand on his chest, a gesture to push him away…but that's not what happened.

Natsu sat up, pushing her tighter against him.

Their eyes closed.

So deep in their kiss, they weren't even in reality. I knew they were trying to stop I could see it by how they were awkwardly moving. Then at the same time, I could see how they couldn't, or maybe even didn't, want to move and stop. He would pin her against the grass deepening the kiss, then he would bring her back up with him.

I have never been in so much pain.

 _I loved Natsu!_

 _He was a clueless idiot!_

 _But my idiot that I cared for!_

 _This wasn't like Natsu! I bet he doesn't even know what he's doing!_

Sadness.

Jealousy.

Grief.

Everything wracked against my chest, banging and banging until I began to feel a numbness in my chest. A numbness so deep that I felt the throbs but then couldn't at the same time.

 _Run Lisanna!_

 _Run and don't look back unless you want the wolf to tear you into shreds!_

 _Run you coward!_

 _What do you think they would do if they saw you!?_

 _Run!_

So I did.

I ran.

I ran and ran.

Transforming into all my different forms going haywire. I couldn't control myself, I was wasting my magic energy, but I had no idea how to stop, my emotions took me over instead of me taking over them. I would find myself flying in the air and then next thing I would know, I would transform into something that couldn't fly and crash into the dirt. Feeling pain run throughout my body. I kept running. Until eventually I reached home. I ran to my room and shoved the pillow to my face to hide the loud sobs. Tears soaked my gray pillow as well as my face.

Everything was still. The only thing that was replaying over and over in my mind was of them.

* * *

 _ **~L**_ ՕoOoOoOoOo _**S~**_

I felt my smile fall.

It didn't fall completely, but it sure did fall to an awkward one.

 _Should I just let it go? Pretend I never saw anything?_

I put my books away and closed my locker. Running my hand over the dent where Natsu punched.

Then, it came back, my smile.

Even if he doesn't love me…

 _I'll always love him…_

* * *

 ** _Hehe...Well, this was new to me. I seriously was writing this for a long time telling myself._**

 ** _"If I was Lisanna how would I feel?"_**

 ** _To be honest I even admitted that it would be heart breaking lol._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed. You probably weren't expecting that, huh?_**

 ** _Well, hope you enjoyed! Please Review if you could and continue to look out for things you aren't expecting._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok. So…thanks:**

 **Softichgirl**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies**

 **For reviewing.**

 **ashleysui26**

 **for liking the story.**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: Wow, this may be even more savage... yeah... seeing your crush kiss another girl... as I said... savage... I also wanted to say that at the start of the story, when little Lucy was not getting depressed and kept saying to herself that she had a better and more blessed life than others, I could really relate. I had a lot of suicidal moments that everything just went blank, but I have never hurt myself like that because I think the exact same thoughts. When anything happens, I just think it was inevitable, that it was already meant to happen. ANYWAAAAAAY, I'm supposed to be here to support you, not to get sympathy and tell you my life story...hehehehehe...  
AND OMG SENPAI NOTICED ME AGAIN FHIDIDHJDJIDJDIJISSMKNCJDJ  
*Sigh* Calm down... sing a song... Row row row yo-  
Oh, wait I shouldn't sing that should I... hehehehe...  
Sincerely,  
Your Kawai Kouhai**

 **You want to know something. You're really brave.**

 **I admire that about you, being confident enough to tell someone you don't even know that. Look, you may not know me, but I consider everyone a friend. No matter what they look like, how they act, what they do, it doesn't matter to me. I like them for who they are and that will never change. I tried to message you privately but it wouldn't let me because you're a guest. MAKE AN ACCOUNT SENPAI SO I COULD MESSAGE YOU!**

 **I'm here. I know it may sound weird. Personally, I don't think it is. Just know, that you can't die because take a good look around you or think. You have people to live for or a goal. Just remember that. Even if you don't know it yet, it will eventually come to you.**

 **Ok, guys let's get started.**

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

The bookshelves seemed like they would collapse any moment under the pressure of the numerous books and files stuffed into them. Each one with a label organized in neat rows on the shelves. All four walls of the room were covered with shelves and filing cabinets, leaving only a small gap in the middle for the door. In the middle of the room were a table and a chair. A slumped figure sat on the chair. The huge piles of books on the table cast a heavy shadow on her. Her face never looked up from the book and her hands never stopped writing. A constant sound of pencil scratching against paper echoed through the room. Wrinkles were spread all over her face making her skin look like a walnut. That was what she had to pay for not sleeping for days.

She was _exhausted_ , she'll admit it.

Her hands were swollen and red. Her hair lay in a mess, uncombed and uncut from many days. Dark circles formed rings around her eyes. But she went on. She was forever lost in her book, struggling to keep up with the clubs' accounts, keeping track of bookkeepers, and studying. She was the sole bookkeeper of those many clubs.

Her hand stopped and she shifted her eyes over to a certain book. The new paper smell of the book was strangely at odds with its old fashioned and battered leather cover, the gilded lettering faded and tatty.

The book was old and heavy, the leather felt soft and delicate as she ran her fingers over the faded blue bindings. She fingered the gold, strange lettering carefully before she opened the cover, paper rustled as she thumbed through the book to find what she was looking for. Words appeared and disappeared as her eyes flitted across the pages, quickly picking out anything of importance from the jumble of sentences that littered the world she had become immersed in.

She let the book fall closed. It made an exhausted sound, like a padded door shutting, by itself, at a distance: a puff of air. The sound suggests the softness of the thin pages, how they would feel under her skinny fingers, that were now covered in paper cuts. Soft and dry, like papier poudre.

Levy massaged her throbbing temples as she glanced at another book with notes on papers scattered around it. The words seemed to blur together.

 _Procrastinating_.

She began to stress. She needed to catch up, she needed to be prepared for what the teacher was giving her, a large exam. Levy blinked rapidly and pressed her forehead onto a book as if that could imprint it in her memory. She groaned and glanced at her clock lacrima.

 _10:47 P.m._

She leaned back in her chair and glanced at the ceiling before forcing her gaze back down to the table. She stifled a yawn and rubbed her bleary eyes. Her thoughts became groggy and incoherent. She pushed the chair back and strode out of the room in the library. Levy froze when she walked out.

Even given just a script of their conversation, with no context or voices, you would have known they were them. The task directed conversation was interrupted only by jokes, often at the expense of one of the friends. Yet from the dialogue that followed it was clear that no offense had been taken, quite the contrary. They enjoyed the banter, the witty and not-so-witty put-downs. They teased and jibbed one moment and discussed team strategy the next, taking one another seriously and giving well-thought responses. But the sensible talk could never last too long like it was scheduled by an egg timer. Soon the hilarity would start all over again. Were they in class it would be enough to drive any teacher crazy, but in the library they were their own bosses. There was no teacher, just a bunch of teenagers who brought the best out of each other.

 _No._

 _Why was she describing them like that?_

 _It was them._

 _Her friends._

The ones she _cared for_ and the ones who _returned_ the gesture.

"Y-You guys? What are you doing here?!" Levy stuttered.

"Hey, Levy! We were waiting for you this whole time!" Lucy said as she grabbed one of the many books on the table and smashed Natsu's head with it.

"OW! I WAS SLEEPING!"

"EXACTLY WHY I DID IT!" Lucy screamed.

"We knew that you have been up for days now studying in the back room of the library and stressing for tomorrow's test. So, we are here to study with you! Who cares how late it is we are here!" Erza announced with great confidence.

Her eyes shifted to all her friends.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mira, Lisanna… _Gajeel_

His eyes met hers and he gave a quick smile before looking away quickly.

"Gajeel!? You're here too!" Levy asked feeling her lips tug into a smile.

"Come on Shrimp enough with the questions. Let's get this over with. Gihihi" Gajeel chuckled.

Levy was so happy. All her friends were here for _her._

"First, though, let's get you freshened up Levy," Lucy said as she pulled her away and out the doors.

As soon as the doors closed.

Everyone leaned in towards Gajeel.

"THAT'S ALL YOU GOT?!" Gray exclaimed as Mira nodded her head.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING! SALAMANDER DOESN'T MAKE ANY MOVES! GRAY YOU LET JUVIA MAKE MOVES!" Gajeel yelled.

"I DON'T LIKE JUVIA!"

"…"

Everyone immediately turned to Natsu who was quiet.

"Something up! You aren't denying this time?" Gray scolded.

"I don't like Lucy" Natsu stated.

It was true after all.

 _He loved her, didn't like._

"Juvia is sad…" Juvia cried as tears poured from her eyes causing the weather outside to change drastically.

"JUVIA DON'T MAKE IT RAIN!" Gajeel screamed as he hit her on the head.

"GRAY DOESN'T LIKE ME! ITS BECAUSE OF LUCY ISNT IT!? YOU LOVE LUCY!" Juvia cried. Natsu stiffened.

"YOU LIKE LUCY!?" Natsu questioned through clenched teeth, making Mira give a nod in approval.

 _It's written all over his face he's jealous_ , Mira thought.

"LOVE!" Juvia corrected receiving a death glare from Natsu.

"I DON'T LIKE ANYONE!" Gray screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Erza stated as she smashed their heads together along with a book.

"WE ARE HERE TO STUDY! NATSU ONE MORE PRANK ON GRAY I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR WEEK IS MISERABLE. GRAY ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH ILL KILL YOU. GAJEEL, STOP BEING A COWARD AND MAKE A MOVE!'

"SEE THAT GAJEEL EVEN ERZA AGREES!" Gray shouted before he realized what he just did.

Next thing Lucy saw, was Gray lying on the floor in pain and everyone on task, even Natsu.

"Did I miss something?" Lucy sighed.

Natsu quickly looked up at her and mouthed the words.

'HELP—US—ERZA—IS—CRAZY'

"Natsu focus."

"Aye, sir!"

Levy was all neat again and when she saw Gajeel observing her. Her blush burned through her cheeks and her face felt like a hot oven. She suddenly felt awkward as she attempted to hide her rosy cheeks behind her skinny fingers.

"You ok Levy?" Lucy asked.

"Never been better!"

She took a seat next to Gajeel and Lucy took a seat back by Natsu. She looked down to see what he was writing.

'GRAY WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!'

Natsu crumpled up the note and yawned, stretching his arm behind Lucy to hand Gray the note.

"Erza! Gray and Natsu are passing notes!" Lucy happily said feeling proud of herself.

"WHAT THE HELL LUCY!" Gray and Natsu both screamed.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Ok, Lucy felt bad now. Natsu was moaning in pain and Gray was out cold.

"Natsu are you ok?" Lisanna asked as she moved her chair to the other side of him.

"No. Thank Lucy for that…"

Lucy observed Lisanna's strange behavior.

 _But why was she acting like that?_

Lucy's eyes widened.

Everything flooded back to her.

* * *

 _ **L~**_ _ **ՕoOoOoOoOo**_ _ **~H**_

 _I tried._

 _I tried_ to push Natsu away that night. However, I couldn't, something wasn't letting me. I didn't and did want to move at the same time. My eyes fluttered open and I saw someone run away. That's when I became sick.

We were having a completely awkward moment and then someone was eavesdropping!?

My stomach turned and twirled and I threw up. Natsu told me he loved me. I was speechless.

I didn't love Natsu back in a way like that, how could someone so clueless even figure that out?! Maybe what he was feeling was a different kind of love, not the love like that. My heart had a weird feeling to it and I put my hand to my chest. I felt a couple eyes on me but I didn't look.

 _Lisanna._

 _She was the one who saw us kissing!_

A voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey girls, we're leaving see you tomorrow!" the boys said.

"Luce come here for a sec I have to show you something!" Natsu said as he went outside.

I heard everyone chuckle and I shot them a glare. I hesitated but quickly went outside.

The silence was all that could be heard in the darkness until I saw his pink hair.

"What did you have to show me?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to ya…" Natsu said as a flame appeared, flickering in the air and swaying crazily because of the wind.

"…Ok…"

"…"

"…"

"…''

"Natsu…?"

"What happened the other night? Was it the right thing to do?"

I didn't know what to say so I ignored his question waiting for him to say something else, but that's not what he did. I sighed.

"No, bec-..."

"I love you…" Natsu interrupted. After that, I couldn't bring myself to finish what I was going to say. Natsu gazed into my eyes making me stare back forgetting about everything we were just talking about.

His gaze shifted to something else and I realized his gaze was focused on my lips. I was so nervous; I don't know what to say!

"Luce…"

His flame burned out and he crushed me into his chest. His embrace becoming stronger and stronger by the moment.

In Natsu's arms, I was safe and my worries disappeared like rain on summer earth. In that embrace, I was cocooned better than any butterfly-to-be. I knew he felt my soft skin and the gentle squeeze on his own. He bathed me in warmth and the smell of freshly cut wood was all I could smell.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Lucy had been hugged before, but never like this since her mother passed. There was something so warm, something that felt right, smelt right. She let her body sag, her muscles become loose. He gave her the respect of an equal but cradled her like a cherished child. In that embrace, she felt her worries lose their keen sting and her optimism raises its head from the dirt. Perhaps the hope had been there all along, but without some love, it was trapped, like crystals in a stone. She felt him brush her hair back with his rough fingers.

"We missed out on watching the stars tonight…"

"Yea…" Lucy mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"Lucy?"

"Yea?"

"Don't marry that guy…"

"W-What?" Lucy stuttered feeling her cheeks go red.

"You can marry me!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"No. Do you even know what it is!?" Lucy screamed.

"Yea! Lisanna and I said we would get married! Why wouldn't I!"

"If you're getting married to Lisanna then why would you marry me?" Lucy asked as she sweatdropped.

"Oh yea…but we were just kidding I think…?"

"Look Natsu, I don't really have a choice, and if my father's happy I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness for his sake."

"What about my sake?"

She froze feeling her throat go dry.

"If you fail the test tomorrow I'm going to die…" Natsu said, changing this subject.

"What why is that?"

"Because I copy off of you, so if you fail I fail."

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

After a while of talking and arguing, Lucy decided it was time to get back to the others inside.

"Night Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Night Luce! Meet you at your house!"

Lucy slapped a hand on her face and sighed.

"Yeah Yea, I know the procedure" she mumbled only for her to hear.

When she went back inside, everyone was sleeping. Lucy smiled and cleaned everything up then shuffled for one of her keys.

" _Open! Gate of thee Clock! Horologium!"_

A clock appeared before Lucy and bowed.

"You called Miss Lucy?"

"I need your help carrying these guys home!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Very well, let's get to it then" Horologium exclaimed as he popped open.

* * *

 **So. The reason why I am doing it as Lucy not loving Natsu is because I was reading this article and it said in an interview with Hiro Mashima he said Natsu loves Lucy but is afraid she doesn't love him back. I don't know if that's true but I did that idea anyways. Dont hate me stuff will change.**

 **So I have to go now I'm exhausted**

 **SEEY YA MY LOVES**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks:**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: CRAP I'M OUT OF THINGS TO SAY!  
Just kidding...kekekeke...  
I mean, what would you do without me...* winks narcissistically again and again while doing Hibiki's cross hand sign* I always wanted to know who Lisanna would end up with in the anime if she actually didn't get together with Natsu...hmmmm...interesting...**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: Also I can't make an account just yet... there are ...REASONS...  
Probably because I'd make the most perverted lemon fanfics and that would just fill my page...  
*Sigh* The hardships of being a pervert...I cri everi tiem...**

 **It's ok lol. I'll keep waiting until the day you make one. Thanks for reviewing again and you're right, what would I do without you.**

 **purple moon lace: I just want Lucy to love Natsu...**

 **LOLOLOL. Don't worry. That time will come soon. Well, I think…. hehe  
**

 **KawaiiKitsune13: The suspense is so intense! I know it's selfish but I just wish you were this machine where I always had a chapter every day to fulfill my NaLu perfection quota. Alas, you are only a unicorn and human hybrid. *weeping in disappointment in a corner* Anyway, thank you and I hope you are well!**

 **YOU'RE SO SWEET. I cri at your generosity**

 **If you ever need help with a story or an idea you could always ask me but I personally recommend MarSofTheGalaxies for those kind of situations…*Scratches head nervously* Hehehe…**

 **Thanks:**

 **GreenTeaZee**

 **For following the story. I Like your username I now crave tea.**

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

"No, I can't…do it anymore" Natsu moaned.

"Come on Natsu! We're almost there! Just a bit longer!" Lucy exclaimed.

They decided to do an all-nighter since they passed the test, well more like Lucy. They stayed up for hours, sitting on the secret hilltop they liked to meet at and watching the stars, talking and talking. Levy passed too, half the things she was studying weren't even on the test it was just basic stuff on genotypes and phenotypes.

Natsu sighed and peeked and eye open. They sat on the cool, damp grass, his baggy sweats soaking up the damp morning dew, as he overlooked the scene before him. Darkness had not long surrendered to the light, yet he could see the thick grey clouds that were cast over the sky. The houses were still silhouettes to him. Lucy drew a deep breath, the air had yet a hint about it of dawn, the dawn this morning at Magnolia – pink and red.

Lucy smiled and ran her hand over the cloth cover of her ledger. It was her life's work to write this, she promised Levy but she still had to make changes to it. She picked up her hard work and scanned over the few chapters.

"That's so weird."

"Natsu, look who's talking, 'Oh I get motion sickness so bad that I can't even walk!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu stared at her trying to dig for words. Lucy leaned forwards, her warm breath in Natsu's ear, then she hummed the song they used to do for magical chairs in middle school. Natsu's lips, the ones that really didn't want to smile because of exhaustion, crept into a grin. She kept on humming until Natsu pulled her to him and gave her a noogie.

 _She makes my heart beat so fast._

 _He couldn't hold it back anymore, he just had to say it again._

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

Lucy froze and gently pulled away out of Natsu's headlock. She felt her face pale and her stomach twist, but she slightly grinned, he said the exact same thing every time it seemed to her.

"No, uh uh," she said sarcastically as she shook her head.

Natsu's hand had migrated to her hair, pushing it back from her face.

"Well, I do. And you know what?" Lucy heard the words before he said them, folding her lips awkwardly.

"I always will."

As always she dropped her gaze before meeting his, there was an intensity to it like his love was kerosene and she was his only flame. Lucy held back her words.

 _You love me in a friend way Natsu._

She knew those words weren't true. The look in his eyes was definitely reassuring when he said those 3 words.

" _I Love you…"_

He stared at her, obviously waiting for an answer, for her to say it back, but she couldn't.

"I'm tired, I think I am going to go home" Natsu sighed as he stood up.

"I'll walk you back home…"

"Thanks, Natsu"

The whole walk was silence. Natsu sighed to himself.

 _I should've known, she doesn't love…me back._

"Natsu?"

He looked up at her. As she leaned forward Natsu's pulse raced. A small lock of hair tumbled in front of his face, resting just in front of his cheek, but with one swift slide of Lucy's thumb, it was brushed out of the way. Looking into her eyes, Natsu saw deep pools of dark brown that displayed her soul. Her lips touched his cheek.

 _Time stopped._

 _His heart came to a halt._

 _His breath caught in his throat._

Lucy's fingers locked together with his, similar to puzzle pieces. As the soft skin of her mouth left the side of his face, the exact spot where they had come into contact burned and tingled. A hot blazing fire pulsed through him. A small grin crept onto his face and his cheeks painted themselves rose red. She pulled away silently, but her eyes locked with his, having a private conversation of their own.

"Please don't let this get in the way of us, I'm sorry that I don't love you in a way like that. It breaks me and I beg myself to love you, but I can't. Natsu, for someone who's been alone half their life and met someone who cares for them and is always there for them, you don't want that to change. I want our friendship to stay like this, and never get ruined because of…because of _love_. I'm so sorry, please understand."

And with that, her fingers left his. She smiled and walked in her house closing the door gently behind her.

He was… _upset_.

Her words left him _numb_.

Her words left him _paralyzed_.

Her words…practically _scared_ him.

Natsu walked away from her house, resisting not to look back knowing if he did that he would surely do something incredibly stupid.

"You think I'm kidding don't you Luce?"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Lucy didn't know what to do. She slumped down, searching for any hints of love in her heart so she could tell him right away.

 _None_.

Lucy crept upstairs and slammed her door behind her, quickly searching for paper and a fountain pen. Once she did, she sat down and began writing in what seemed forever to her.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _I don't think there will ever be a letter where I don't say I love and miss you with all my heart. My emotions are wracking against my chest right now. I told you about Natsu right. Of course, I did, I'm pretty sure I mentioned him in half the letters I write to you. Anyways, I hope you are doing good mom. I know you became a star; I know you did! That's why whenever I look at that one normal star I find special, I can't help but think it's you in a way. I have gotten stronger with my magic! However, I don't use my spirits a lot because of certain conditions. Like Dad, for instance, he might get upset and take your keys away, well mine now. I treasure them more than partners and tools. They are my friends and I hope one day I will be able to collect all of the 12 zodiac keys. Anyways, Natsu keeps telling me he loves me. I try to convince myself he loves me in a friend way, but I can't. I didn't tell him about what I'm going to be doing in a couple days, he will freak and it will be impossible to carry out my plans. I just, don't want Natsu to love me because of what I'm going to do. I'm pretty sure deep inside me, I love him more than a friend too. However, right now is not the time for me to be worrying about this, I need to start preparing. Wish me luck Mama._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucy._

Lucy stared at the letter, reading it over multiple times and each time she read the part about Natsu confessing to her, she clenched the fountain pen. Sweat began to form, making it hard to hold the pen. A stray tear fell from Lucy's eye. She didn't cry out loudly and let them stream down, instead, it was just one simple tear that fell on her letter, which blurred the wet ink. Lucy slammed the pen on her desk and let ink spill out of the fountain pen on the words. She folded the envelope, sealed it up, but it in her box, and left the house.

She felt incredibly guilty. She promised Natsu to save this money for them so they could go to the really fancy restaurant and eat all the food there.

 _But she broke this promise if it were the stars it might've gone a different way_.

Her grip on the money tightened. She needed to buy a few things and prepare herself.

 _No more distractions._

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Natsu gawked at Happy who was sleeping. Then a knock was heard on his door. Hesitantly, he stood up and opened it.

"Lisanna?"

"Natsu, I-I really need to talk to you…"

"Yea, sure come in…"

Lisanna entered and looked around at the mess before grinning.

"What's up? You ok?"

She looked down. She didn't like keeping things from people, especially her friends. So she came here to tell him she saw them. Though, now that she was here, words launched themselves in the back of her throat so she couldn't speak.

"Lisanna?"

"Natsu…I…want to make sure you are ok you've been acting strange lately…"

 _It was the truth after all._

 _She couldn't find herself to tell him what she saw, it might be a bit easier with Lucy, but she wasn't home, so she decided to change the subject._

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! Right Happy!?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said before returning to his deep sleep.

Natsu turned back to Lisanna and gave a reassuring nod.

"I promise Lis!"

"Ok! I'll be off now! Lucy wasn't home and I needed to talk to her so I think I'll go out and look for her! Take care Natsu!"

Natsu froze. His throat went dry.

"She wasn't home….?!"

 _I just took her home not that long ago!?  
_

"Wait! I want to come with you I just took her home not that long ago! I want to know where she went…"

Lisanna felt her insides turn. She wasn't expecting this at all.

"Yeah! Ok, let's go!"

* * *

 **Sorry it was only 1000+ words**

 **I started making my chapters 2000+ or 3000+ recently and this one wasn't that much, sorry I have to study and I almost forgot I was typing this like 20 times.**

 **Please review if you get a chance! Night my fire uppers**


	19. Chapter 19

**MarSofTheGalaxies:  
Please make Nalu happen. In the recent chapters of the manga, Lucy has been more obvious about her feelings towards Natsu but she too has been afraid. This chapter killed me. I hope Lucy comes around and realizes her feelings before it's too late**

 **YEA! She has been hinting her feelings a lot more and I'm so excited about that. Hopefully, they will get together we will have to see. THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU ALWAYS WERE THE BEST TOO THANKS!**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: *Ahem* So I am starting my concert no-  
GRAY PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!  
Jeez, these fans are crazy...  
1st song... PINAPPLE, COCONUT A BIIIIIG FAT MUSHROOMS AND TINY SULTANA*Repeats the song while motioning to a different body part each time*  
Now, Row row row-  
OK END OF CONCERT**

 **OK IM DYING. YOU SHOULD LIKE MAKE A RAP LOL. That seriously must be your favorite song lol.**

 **Ok, so I know that like, some of you guys don't like how I made Lucy, not like Natsu, but in this chapter I'll include a little of her feelings, make it not so depressing lol.**

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

He cursed to himself over and over while pulling out grass harshly on the hilltop.

 _He couldn't find her._

 _Please Luce, please be ok…_

The approaching footsteps had the wet sound of someone on grass; someone who has not learned to walk quietly and instead relies on the verges to muffle their steps. Each footfall is chaotically spaced from the last, no rhythm at all. Whoever it is, is likely scared. They are neither a threat or of interest. Natsu felt himself stop breathing as he heard the footsteps come closer.

"Hey, Natsu!"

"L-Lucy?!"

Natsu tackled her to the ground hugging her tightly and ruffling her hair playfully.

"Where were you!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Shopping! Gosh, I didn't die sorry!" Lucy said scratching the back of her head nervously.

 _Lucy knew it now. She was positive_. The scarf on his neck that she knew never left his side, the proud, confident smile that never got old.

 _Now, when I look upon her face, I lose myself. All mistakes I have ever made, and there have been many, are gone - every impure thought erased. All negativity is cleansed, almost like a spiritual enlightenment. I know her eyes can see through me, but I know they do not dwell on the anger, nor the deceit, nor the selfishness. She looks past every flaw to find the person inside, the real me, and in that moment I know I'm perfectly imperfect for her…_ Natsu thought as Lucy was thinking of something also. They gazed at each other, not being bothered by the silence for they were in their own world of thoughts. As all this time went by, Natsu learned for himself what his feelings were.

 _Love. Love. Love._

Lucy cringed. This wasn't good.

He made her question every promise she ever made to herself. He made her open up when she didn't want to let herself in. He helped her to breathe when she didn't want to anymore and he helped her see that it's _okay to fall in love again_.

 _But she didn't love him._

"You know I'm really sorry…"

"What!? For what! You didn't do anything wrong why are you apologizing?!" Natsu said coming back to reality.

"All you're trying to do is tell me your feelings, but instead, I keep pushing you away…"

"Luce, I understand! You are my friend! I'm going to be here for you no matter what! I understand you don't want things to change so its ok…" Natsu exclaimed with his smile, that was obviously begging to stop him.

"Natsu, don't do it…"

He looked at her, confusion beaming in her eyes.

"What do you mean…?"

Lucy put her hand on his cheek, and his eyes instantly closed, he leaned into her hand feeling so warm and relieved to stop smiling.

"Stop putting on a fake smile, that's not like you and it never will be, so promise me you won't do it again…"

"I'll make as many promises as you want Luce. I'll make any promise with you, just for _you…_ I can't get you out of my head, but this is better, maybe… _maybe you're supposed to be there_ …"  
She froze, swallowing the bile in her mouth.

Lucy opened her mouth, then allowed it to shut.

 _I'm not going to mess with Natsu's feelings just because I don't know mine._

 _I will tell him how I feel about him. What my true feelings are._

 _I won't be afraid to crush his because I am telling the truth,_ Lucy thought.

His gaze softened and he gently pulled her hand away from his cheek.

"Don't force yourself, that's that last thing I want Luce…"

Natsu looked up and smiled. She still stared into his eyes, watching the stars' reflection that was clearly visible.

"I-I will wait…"

"Huh?" Lucy asked. His face beamed red as he looked away.

"I'll wait for you to love me back, and when you do we can be together…and make an official team, you can officially join Fairy Tail…" Natsu said as his heart crushed against his chest.

Natsu quickly looked at her, then her lips, then her hands, then her again. Lucy looked at Natsu and gave a smile.

"Look…"

Lucy pulled something out of her pocket and crawled in front of Natsu.

"You love me right? Well at least you say you do, so we can be soulmates. You have to wait until the day comes, just wait until the word love even comes to mind for me. We will be different, though, from any other soulmates."

"Soulmate….?" Natsu asked not sure of what it exactly meant.

"It's like a best friend…but something more you know? They share a strong bond, so we will make a promise, maybe our last promise, the last promise that will actually mean something…"

Lucy opened her hand and revealed a small, pointy needle.

"You cut me, I cut you, so we will always remember each other, and if someone asks what happened, we reply with. 'My Soulmate'…" Lucy said handing the needle to Natsu.

 _He didn't question._

 _Which surprised her._

"If It hurts I'm sorry…" he whispered as Natsu stabbed the needle in her left hand and removed it after a couple seconds. The pain was fast to her, she only hoped it scarred on her.

"That might not stay, but I want mine too, I want it to be there forever so…"

Natsu lit the tip of the needle until the metal was steaming and glowing red at the top.

"Right here, on my neck.

Lucy hesitated, scared she might hurt him, but she carefully took it. Instead, she gently pressed it against his neck as he moved his scarf out of the way until she pressed it a little harder.

Lucy took his hand and removed the needle slowly before poking it in the dirt.

"I'm so s-….?"

"I do recall telling you if you ever said sorry again I would ignore you for a whole day…"

"Hehe…yeah me too," Lucy said.

"Lucy…?"

"Yea?"

"I just want you to hold me tight and never let go, do soulmates do that?"

"One day…" she replied.

"But, today…"

Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed her face into his shirt feeling his scarf drape over her head. Natsu pulled her up slowly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Lucy, I love you, I always have, and I always will."

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

 _This is why!_

 _Why she didn't want to get close to anyone as the years passed!_

In the half-light, Lucy looks like the shadow she's become. Hunched over the baggage she could be anybody, and in a way she guesses she is. She took their bond for granted, and in her naivety she thought it unbreakable.

But when that train pulls away it won't only be broken, but shattered into fragments more numerous than the stars. Lucy wanted to beg, plead, get down on her knees and tell him that the bond she shared with everyone was beyond believable, that their love has meaning, but she know the faces they would make, and they wouldn't let her. So no matter what she tries to say to convince herself to tell everyone, especially _Natsu_ , it will only push them further away. So when she walks closer to the door. She wishes him well with the voice that came so naturally before her plan to do great things far away, it sounds like her but it isn't. She's already in transition to become a person she never wanted to be. The bitterness is rising like bile in her mouth and when he's gone she'll have no reason to swallow it anymore.

 _Why turn back when you're this close?_

 _Lucy ran her hand through her blonde hair three times in quick succession and fixed her father with a stare that could have frozen the Pacific. She snarled more than spoke._

 _"Once I get my stuff together I'm outta here. I'm gonna be independent, get my own place, decorate it better than this shit hole you provide. You're not a Dad, you're a fail, a loser. You don't even tell me anything after all these years!" Her father dropped his gaze to the floor and hooked his thumbs into his new business jeans. These long years since Lucy's mother had died had been the toughest. Shouting at his daughter never worked and he didn't have the chops for it anymore. He wanted to make up, but he knew that if he didn't make the move soon this was going to happen._

 _And guess what happened?_

 _"Lucy, I will support you no matter what you decide, but nobody is independent, that's just the biggest myth out there. You aren't leaving, I won't let you, I love you too much and you never will run away or leave, that I will make official."_

Lucy shook her head snapping out of the flashback that happened yesterday. She went out and bought a couple silver celestial gate keys with the money she had. Then she bought clothes and other things to last her.

She was leaving Magnolia.

Running away.

Because of her father.

Because of her problems.

Because of her past.

Because of _love_.

She wanted alone time. Except…she wasn't coming back, well at least she thought so.

Today she leaves home. She leaves a place that has been her childhood cocoon. She loved this home and the community around it so much that for now she can only bury this pain and hope to deal with it later. To those that take her place it is only walls, the streets only concrete, but to her, there is love here. As she turns to depart and leave her house, she feels a part of her soul imprint onto the walls, a parting gift from her to this place.

She sighed.

 _She didn't even write a note._

 _But she did make sure to give a hint._

 _One that he will only know._

 _Until then, she has to forget about it and transition into a new Lucy._

 _A new Lucy who has confidence!_

 _A Lucy that isn't scared anymore!_

 _A Lucy that knows her decisions and doesn't give up or regret._

She gave a small grin, before turning around. She looked at her left hand.

The small cut on her hand was already fading and her grin faltered now.

"I guess everything can be a little broken, how I'm running away. However, I'm running away to face my problems and teach myself. To resolve my own conflicts..." Lucy told herself.

She put her luggage down once she reached the train station and traced the Fairy Tail Guild mark on the back of her right hand.

 _It's not there._

Lucy took a deep breath and nodded to herself confirming that what was happening was real.

 _She was leaving Magnolia._

* * *

 **LOLOLOL.**

 **Lots of stuff going on there. Lol ok well I'm exhausted. Tomorrow I'll have a long chapter I promise lol.**

 **I mean if you want, we could make a promise with the stars?**


	20. Chapter 20

**OK. THANKS:**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: LOL nope, it isn't my favourite song, and at school, I sing the pineapple one more, Which by the way was spelt wrong, and a liiiitle bit off.  
*Ahem* the pineapple which is your head  
The coconuts, your chest,  
The "big banana" your...um...yea  
The "Big fat mushrooms" ARE YO BUTT!  
and the "tiny sultana" is a girls...uh...thing...hehehe**

P.S I would love to make a promise with the stars with a dear person *wink wink*

Haha Lol

Sincerely,  
Kawaii KOUHAI YAYOOOO  
IM FAMOUS  
I HAD A CONCERT

 **(LOL, I WAS DYING WHEN I WAS READING THIS LOL. IF I WAS ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS I WOULD'VE LIKE, THREW A PINEAPPLE AT YOU LOL.)**

 **Mavis Chase: Let's make a promise**

 **(Of course. I'm at your service. Any promise you want; we can make it.**

 **An eternal promise, one so strong the stars will grow brighter as we make a promise.**

 **Natsu: "You're sounding a little too dramatic…"**

 **Me: "Yea you're right sorry…"**

 **LOL…well I wasn't kidding make a promise, or we could make one so strong that only the stars could hold.)**

 **KawaiiKitsune13: What! That just made me go incoherent for a second. Seriously, I woke up suddenly gazing at the screen, anime tears running down my cheeks. And yes, I want you to make a promise with the stars! Thank you for responding to me btw as it makes me smile! That is a lot of exclamation points!**

 **(YEA! Thanks for reviewing as always it makes me smile more to see you review. I get like so nervous when I go to my email and see**

' _ **A new review has been written'**_

 **BUT LIKE IT'S A GOOD SO IM LIKE PHEW!**

 **And of course. I won't be the one making the promise**

 _ **You**_ **will.** _ **Anything**_ **you want, the stars will** _ **live**_ **up to, only if** _ **you could,**_ **though.**

 **Thanks:**

 **Sydneste**

 **SisterFreaks**

 **Darth Synkka**

 **For either following or adding the story to your list.**

* * *

 _ **Natsu**_ **~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~** _ **Dragneel**_

When I woke up, Happy was still sleeping. I haven't spent much time with him so this was my chance to quickly go tell Lucy that I was going to be with Happy for today. I wanted to stop by the guild as well, but I knew if I were to tell her that it would be awkward.

"I'll be back in no time buddy…" I whispered softly to Happy in his sleep, before running out the door. I fixed my scarf until my finger brushed against something sending a shock of pain throughout my neck.

"What the?!"

I removed my scarf and went back inside and stared into the broken glass that barely hung on the wall.

"A scar?"

Then, everything hit be like the crash of a wave.

 _"You love me right? Well at least you say you do, so we can be soulmates. You have to wait until the day comes, just wait until the word love even comes to mind for me. We will be different, though, from any other soulmates."_

 _ **"Soulmate….?"**_

 _"It's like a best friend…but something more you know? They share a strong bond, so we will make a promise, maybe our last promise, the last promise that will actually mean something…You cut me, I cut you, so we will always remember each other, and if someone asks what happened, we reply with. 'My Soulmate'…"_

The scar lay fresh and new against my skin; its pink shininess was shocking.

 _Was it even possible to get a scar so fast like that?_

I found myself smiling, I didn't mind not one bit. Quickly I put the scarf back on over the scar and ran out the door once again.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Jude locked himself in his office once again.

Rose let the beads of water fall from her eyes and she allowed her bellowed screams to fill the air.

"Mistress…Why did you have to go? Did you really think so less of us?" Rose managed to choke.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Jude faced the wall, his face creased and his fists closed so tight he could feel the sweat trapped inside them. That's when he heard a sound that almost stopped his heart. From the other side of the room was a sobbing sound, like a small child who's lost their mother. There was no small child in the room, only him and her doll that she never let out of her sight for a second.

 _He hated himself._

 _He hated the man who was only worried about money._

 _Which was him._

That man just tore another strip off of his heart because he wanted more money. He should've listened to her. Should've listened to her words that he wanted her to know never left his head for more than 5 seconds.

* * *

 _ **~XXX-XXX~**_

 _"Uh…I…Uh...Can…I…"_

 _"May my friend come over today?"_

 _"Yes! He's really nice and I think of him as a brother! He's really annoying even though we just met! Don't even make me start on how stubborn he is! Gosh. He's a pain."_

 _"Yes, his name is Natsu Dragneel…"_

 _"You think…that money is the solution to everything don't you! ALL I WANTED WAS A BOND BETWEEN US! EVEN IF IT IS JUST A SPARK!"_

 _"_ _ **NO**_ _, I GAVE YOU ENOUGH CHANCES TO EXPLAIN AND ENOUGH OPPORTUNITIES TO FIX OUR RELATIONSHIP. YOU PUSH ME AWAY SO I FIGURED THAT MAYBE YOU WILL MAKE THE MOVE BUT I WAS WRONG!"_

 _"How could you make me suffer! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE MY FACE THEN I COULD BE WITH MOTHER! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU SO DESPARETLY WANT!"_

This can only mean one thing – he has no more to give. He turned to face himself in the mirror only to find himself grasping the doll, shoulders shaking and the sound of struggling to breathe against the crying.

He remembers everything he said too.

* * *

 _ **~XXX-XXX~**_

 _ **"You know, I haven't seen her happy like that in ages, please keep her smiling like that"**_

 _"You don't have to tell me that, I was already planning on doing so, permission or not, nothing_ _was_ _and_ _is_ _going to stop me…"_

 _"_ _ **You know Natsu, your welcome to come here anytime!"**_

 _"_ _Don't have to tell me a second time."_

 _ **Hey! Natsu, how's Lucy hanging on?"**_

 _"_ _Like you care!?"_

 _"_ _ **Natsu I know you, don't like me but please just make sure she's safe, I can't afford to lose her like Layla, her mother."**_

And then, there were those words. Those words that really got to him and even made him put his new paycheck down.

 _"_ _I care for_ _ **MY**_ _friends more than anything and anyone. I'm not trying to ignore you, but when you realize how much she was in pain…no still_ _ **IS**_ _, then I'll consider talking to you, but let's get one thing straight! I could care less who you are, what you do, and how rich_ _ **YOU**_ _are, I will never_ _ **FORGIVE**_ _you for hurting one of_ _ **MY**_ _friends, nor will the rest of us. Luce will never be in harm like that, ever again, she has her friends that consider her_ _ **FAMILY**_ _. Maybe you should start considering your daughter, family. I see it in her eyes. She craves it, craves the_ _ **bond**_ _. Trust me, I don't have a dad but when I did I could care less about everything around me. My dad was the only treasure I had, but he left. I suffered for years trying to find him, and here we are in 8th grade, I'm still suffering and so is she. Let me remind you something Mr. Heartfilia, every night that girl that's precious to me cries herself to sleep, puts fake smiles on her face, and forgets about herself. Yea, it's awesome that she puts others before her, but I will never allow her to forget about herself! So if I were you, I would take a good look around and find that person that stands out the most…"_

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

The greatest mistake Jude ever made was thinking that work ever mattered. He had 6 previous years to change their relationship. _His relationship with his daughter._

 _She was the only thing he had._

 _Yet, he treated her like she didn't even exist._

He spent most of those years in an office cubicle, working late, being churlish when she asked for an extra bedtime story, or even said she loved him.

 _Now look at him._

 _Nothing but a shell._

Worse than a robot and bereft of a love he took for granted. His heat isn't merely broken, it is a shadow of what it was and fading a little more every second.

He should have known she was going to do this.

Run away.

 _He shouldn't have doubted her._

 _However, like always, he did._

 _He always did this._

 _Always say he was sorry and regret his decisions, but he would do it anyways._

Jude clenched his fists tighter feeling more sweat be collected in them. Last night he came in her room. He was going to tell her she didn't have to marry because he _knew_.

Tell her things were going to change from now on, but he didn't get the chance to. He entered her room only to find her bed made, made in a manner where it has been unslept in or untouched. The window was wide open allowing the fresh breeze to blow the curtains and her duvet a little. Her doll was laying on her bed in the middle with that smile. If Jude could speak for the doll, he knew that the doll didn't want to be smiling with a wide smile like that. Lucy's box that was always nicely kept at the edge of her desk in her room was _gone_. Everything was almost…gone.

The glass mermaid that she put all her money in was no longer there. Jude walked closer and opened her small drawers to find them empty.

 _Empty_.

The only thing that still rested in the dusty spaces, were picture books and a small wooden frame with Lucy, Layla, Michelle, and Jude, along with the weird spirits that Layla summoned in the background.

"She's…"

Jude stopped himself from finishing the sentence that he was positive would make him struggle to hold in tears.

 _She was trying to move away from the past and all the bonds._

Jude knew, though, knew Lucy. Even though their relationship wasn't strong, he knew her so well. He was her own daughter for crying aloud, he would at least know her.

The way Lucy would talk to him.

Look at him.

Smile at him.

Even if she didn't know yet, Jude knew Lucy loved Natsu. He knew it.

Sometimes at night, Jude would go outside on his balcony and watch them on the roof. Natsu would look at her with confusion beaming in his eyes, and most the time when she was in her own world while looking at the stars, Natsu was in his own world while looking at her.

Jude knew that Natsu loved her way before Lucy even thought about that. He purposely defined what love meant in front of him and purposely brought up the situation of Lucy marrying.

When he saw his expression it was written all over his face, he was _jealous_.

He _loved_ her.

Jude was perfectly fine with that. He couldn't have asked for someone better to love his daughter.

Jude knew he shouldn't be smiling in the condition of what was happening, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Jude snapped out of his thoughts and took a deep breath, he was going to change. So he stepped out to comfort Rose.

And make things right…

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Natsu busted her window open. It was locked but he was almost positive you wouldn't be able to lock it anymore. Meaning he broke it.

"Hey! Luce! You in here!?" Natsu said feeling really confused when he didn't see her.

Everything was so still. Natsu noticed half the things in her room were gone too.

The sweet smell of Lucy's scent lingered in the air so that when Natsu sniffed the air in her room it was like a shot of adrenaline right to his heart. Silence crashed down around him. Even the windy spring weather and rustling leaves have ceased their scudding outside. Natsu cracked Lucy's door open and stuck his head out.

The familiar smell of filter coffee, that Rose and dissipated into the crisp air. Natsu's nose tingled at all the new smells that entered his nose.

 _But none was Lucy's._

 _So she wasn't out there._

 _Where was she then?  
_

Natsu collapsed on Lucy's bed feeling depression wash over him. Something poked him in his side and he got up and ripped Lucy's duvet off.

"An envelope?"

Natsu picked up the envelope and ripped it open to find a letter.

 _You know._

 _I knew this is how you would find it. I know you too good Natsu. Right now you're probably in my room looking for me and just laid on my bed like always._

 _I want to get to the point._

 _I left._

 _I left to let go of my past. To forget about everything and everyone until now. I want to transition into a new Lucy. Someone who won't run away. Well,…you could call this running away, I mean I do. I apologize. Not for leaving, but for breaking Lisanna's promise. I'm not telling you where I left to, you don't need to know nor does anyone else. My dad and Rose should know that I left already, they might've even discovered it late at night. When we made that promise of being soulmates I was so relieved yet sad at the same time that you didn't notice it was a goodbye._

 _When I told you we will be different, by that I meant really different. Soulmates are always together, tied together by a bond. We are different because we aren't tied together at all, except for the promises of the stars, and the scars we have made on each other. Mine is already fading…I apologize, I hope yours isn't, I want you to not remember me and then remember me at the same time. You remember how I said the soulmate thing was our last promise?_

 _I take that back. I want this to be our last promise. I want you to try and let go of me. I know this is probably crazy for you to hear, but whenever I write on paper or write a letter, I express myself in a totally different way._

 _My father knew. I knew. Everyone knew. I didn't want to know…but I knew._

 _I knew I loved you Natsu…I always have, just like you told me. I need to go now. Please promise me…promise me you won't ever let this ruin your life or get in the way. Explain to our friends what happened for me._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia or Luce_

Natsu finished reading the letter.

"…"

He started laughing until the laughter transitioned into crying. He couldn't describe his heartache, sadness, and rage.

His rage built like deep water currents.

 _I did everything right - everything -and still this is what I get?!_

That's when Natsu's anger comes, unleashed without thought of consequence. Even those that didn't earn this wrath today will earn it at some point.

Until then, he took his rage out on him.

Natsu reduced to human rubble from Lucy's words. Natsu's mind is cleared, cleared of all things except for moments of them.

* * *

 _ **~XXX-XXX~**_

He looked at her and smiled. Lucy nodded in acknowledgement, her head against the doorframe and her arms folded.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I'm in a bad mood."

She didn't look at him to see his reaction; frankly she didn't care. But then Lucy felt him move closer and pick something out of her hair, sliding it down the strand slowly and carefully. She didn't know what it was, possibly blossom; it was early spring. But in that moment she suddenly felt different, it was a sensitive act. Normally he or any other boy would grunt,

" _You've got something in your hair"._

This was different; it was an attentive side she hadn't seen before. Natsu pulled out a blossom from her hair. Just seeing her in that grumpy mood made him smile wide.

* * *

 _ **~XXX-XXX~**_

A hug was one thing, but Lucy's hands on Natsu's shoulder made him feel uncomfortably happy. They sat down until late night and there wasn't a moment when there was silence. The fireworks were crackling in the air and Erza was shouting unnecessary things along with everyone else. However, Natsu and Lucy sat down on a blanket and watched the fireworks. He could no longer hide his smile because of her being in awe. Juvia glared at Lucy and mouthed words

Y-O-U T-A-K-E M-Y G-R-A-Y I W-I-L-L T-A-K-E Y-O-U-R S-O-U-L.

Natsu was laughing so much his jaws were hurting. After the fireworks finished covering the sky in smoke, Lucy stood up with a big mile.

"Hey, Guys! I'm going to take the train back home! We are at least 2 hours away from Magnolia! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"What!? Lucy you aren't going to go alone right?!" Lisanna said.

Natsu doesn't know what happened to him, but he blurted out,

"Hey, I'll come back home with you, it's cool. I've got nothing to do."

"Ok…ay… If you really say so…" and she just flashed a cute smile at him, like always. The guys smiled at Natsu too. Maybe they thought there was something more than just burnt smoke and fire in the air.

Natsu always felt his heart pulse when Lucy smiled.

Ever since they were kids, Natsu eagerly waited for her to smile.

Nor had he ever felt his heart skip a beat like this before. He was so happy and intoxicated by their company, and yet, Lucy's presence was doing more damage than all the others. All of them hugged each other one more time, and Lucy and Natsu got onto the train.

Yes, of course, he got motion sickness, but he practically begged Wendy to do her healing spell, even if it lasted for just a minute, after a while he convinced her.

Natsu and Lucy spoke all along the way, and soon, they got to Lucy's home. Natsu just looked at her then at the stars.

"Are you busy?" she asked without preamble.

"What do you mean…?"

"Well, it's been a while, and I'm free tomorrow night. Even though we see each other a lot we don't get to hang out a lot, with the others too, so I wanted to know if we can catch up. The other guys are all busy on Sundays, and I'm not… so… you free tomorrow? Hey, wait a minute, are you busy with Happy or something?"

"No… no!" Natsu stammered back, he didn't know why he was stammering. Natsu felt so out of control with her.

"All right then, I'll come over to your place tomorrow…we could work on magic and I want to punch that stupid cats head for saying I'm too heavy! HE'S TINY SO EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE HEAVY" she shouted, as she walked away.

Natsu walked up to her. He hugged her long, and looked at her. She looked back at him. It didn't feel like they were friends anymore. The air was crackling with something Natsu couldn't explain. He knew these feelings now. Everyone explaining it, Mira's weird ships.

"I really missed you! Same with everyone else! School gets in the way."

And at that point, Natsu could've sworn, even in the dark, he could see her cheeks go pink with that stuff.

Was she blushing?

She slapped his face lightly, and her hands took their time to slide away from his cheek. "Idiot…" she smiled. Her smile was infectious. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh and by the way…Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?"

"Tell Happy to go paint himself pink and if he does I will give him as much fish as he wants."

"Got it Luce! Night!"

Natsu looked up at the sky again. It was covered in dark murky clouds.

"No stars tonight I guess…"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Natsu let more tears silently fall from his face, until he wiped his tears away and stood up straight, fixing his posture.

"You broke one of our promises…So I'm going to break one of yours. I'm looking for you. I'm not letting go of you."

He shoved the Letter into his pocket and jumped out the window.

Natsu's heart remained tight and tense.

It never went away not one bit.

He didn't know if he should be enraged or upset. He did know one thing, though…

 _Lucy, I still love you. You really think after you tell me you love me that I'm going to just let you go? You must be the one that's the idiot you, idiot._

* * *

 **PHEW. ALMOST 4,000. WOW LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER MADE.**

 **I OWED YOU GUYS. HEHE THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. YOU GUYS ARE MY FAMILY.**

 **Like I don't really have a like…you know "the decent family."**

 **So you guys are my FAMILY/ FRIENDS.**

 **So what will your promise with the stars be tonight?**


	21. Chapter 21

**OK I REACHED 50 REVIEWS SO THANKS:**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: Yo!  
How should I start my review this time?  
Hmmmm...  
JUST KIDDING SHSKDBDKJ  
So you can throw pineapples at me anytime,  
Cause we are already friends right? Heck, throw one at me right now IM WIDE OPEN!  
*opens arms to side*  
Hehehe...  
And, if you are okay with it, I could be like your family, because, even though we haven't seen each other or if we aren't biologically related, I still feel like you are a very important person to me XD I feel so cheesy right now!  
Just think, that if you don't have a decent real family, you have a welcoming and loving online one. SENPAI I LOVE YOU! (3) chu chu~**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **Your Kawaii Kouhai 3**

 **(OK. FIRST OF ALL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO ASK IF I'M OK WITH IT. HECK, I ALREADY THOUGHT OF YOU AS A FAMILY/FRIEND MEMBER. No matter what happens, even if you stop reviewing, I will never forget you and how you made me smile along with everyone else's support. OH WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO.**

 ***THROWS PINEAPPLE***

 **Be careful, hehe…I think I forgot to take SpongeBob out of there.)**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies: Bring Lucy back! Or even better, Natsu better run after her! Nalu for life!**

 **(You are the best. You were the first person to ever comment on one of my fanfictions, I'll never forget you either so thank you for everything, I couldn't have asked for a better MarSofTheGalaxies XD lol.)**

 **KawaiiKitsune13: KawaiiKitsune13's promise is to never stop clicking the new chapter alert to read this story. And I am so elated that I spoke in the third person! Just so you know, I love being part your Family/Friends, just think about what if all your readers had magic powers and we made a guild. Sorry I am mushy but it's due to your story and all the lovely emotions I feel when I read it!**

 **(You made me so happy. You're totally right omg. I could imagine all of us getting together and making a guild! OMFG YES, YES ITS COMING TOGETHER. ILL HAVE POWERS AND STUFF YES, LOL. See, you guys make me smile and be happy, gosh changed my whole day today thank you.)**

 **Mavis Chase: My promise is that you have to keep updating every day! Once a day at least! Also, great chapter! It was amazing**

 **(Your wish is at my command. I, Kikyoukiller, will now start to post a chapter every day or at least once a day, this promise will be held by Mavis Chase and me, may the stars be with us throughout our promise.)**

 **hananodoku: So goooooooood, is there going to be a time sip or something else..I wonder!?**

 **(YES. GOOD QUESTION. EVERY NOW AND THEN THERE WILL BE TIME SKIPS ILL BE SURE TO TELL YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR ASKING THAT).**

 **Thanks:**

 **Alayla240**

 **For adding the story to your favorite list.**

 **: )**

* * *

 _ **G~**_ _ **ՕoOoOoOoOo**_ _ **~F**_

 _I've never seen him like this._

Every day he goes out searching for her. Leaving for hours not coming back and sometimes in my head I'm just like,

 _Flame Brain, she left, you can't ask her why because she's gone, just take a break._

 _Has That ever stopped him, though?_

 _Nope._

I sighed and looked over to his desk.

 _Empty again._

I exchanged a glance with Erza who crossed her fingers and gave me a nod. I clenched my teeth together and grinded them together slowly.

"Dammit Pyro…stop doing this to yourself."

As the teacher called Natsu's name and received no response, everyone in the class now was curious.

 _Could you blame them?_

Natsu has been missing school for the past 2 weeks! Yeah, he's popular and what all with sports and with all the girls and guys, so you had every reason to be curious about someone who is so well known to be missing school and being miserable.

When school does end, sometimes Natsu is sitting at the table outside waiting for us…like right now.

He paused as we approached him and scowled at us. He was obviously unwashed. His fly was undone, and all his shirt-buttons had been done up in the wrong holes. Even his scarf, that he would always adjust so carefully was hanging onto his neck so loosely.

"Natsu, you need to give yourself a break, just look at you!" I screamed as I pulled him up by his scarf. I zipped up his pants, redid his shirt, and adjusted his scarf for him.

"Don't get use to this Pyro! All of us are worried! It has been not that long since Lucy left but…I mean come on bro give yourself a chill pill…"

Erza put her hand on my shoulder as if to tell me to calm down and watch my words. I already knew that when I said her name he straightened his posture.

"Yes, Natsu…Maybe we should all do something together, get your mind off of things…" Erza concluded. Lisanna stepped forward and we all grew silent and froze. It was obvious she was worried, she loved him.

"Natsu…" Lisanna said as she put her hand on his shoulder. She then hugged him. Natsu just stood there, his ugly salmon hair covering his eyes, casting a shadow over them.

"Gray and Erza are right…please, we are all worried, especially me, maybe more than anyone here!"

"…"

Erza and I looked up, having hope that he might accept.

" _Let me go_ , I have someone to go search for…" Natsu harshly said, showing his onyx eyes. They lost their green color and were now faded into a dark black as if he was dead.

 _God, it was horrible._

 _He was horrible._

Lisanna flinched a little before letting go of Natsu. We watched in shock.

"…Natsu" we all whispered as we watched him walk away, his scarf beginning to lose its grip again.

I rubbed my temples.

"Idiot…" _  
_

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

As Natsu scanned the crowd walking by shops, he realized he could see no sign of her. He started to move amongst the families, his eyes darting more wildly with each passing second, noticing any teenager with a head full of blonde hair, hoping it was her hair. Then he began to call her name, getting ever louder, until many heads were turned in his direction. Natsu had their attention.

 _He might as well get use it._

"Has anyone seen a teenager with blonde hair and a ring of keys hanging from her belt?" he yelled, his voice almost cracking,

"She's about this high," Natsu said, gesturing with his hand. The sea of blank faces stared back at him. A staff member appeared at his side and after a brief description, he spoke into his radio. The whole shopping center was put under lock-down. Now the staff was searching too.

He ran through the list of places she could be in his mind, checking off the ones he had already searched. As he gazed around at the different shops, it had the look of a place that she had been to but was no longer there. Then it occurred to him that you often find things as you retrace your steps, and he set about the task with a sort of meticulousness that was quite uncharacteristic of him. As he sifted and sorted his eyes, they were constantly on the look-out for any gleam of gold or silver from her keys, or blonde hair, not to mention the sound of her clanging keys against one another as she walked. The voices of staff members in the radios soon died out and Natsu was enraged that they could just give up so easily like that.

Natsu walked through the loud crowds like he was wading through treacle. He heaved his legs against the gale, against the pressure building on his chest and hitting his face like it intended to go right through. With eyes squinted to let in only enough light in to navigate, he never slackened his pace. Each step took him closer to _Lucy_. That's what he believed.

His body was sluggish; he was exhausted he hasn't gotten any sleep for these past 2 weeks. Natsu raised a hand to shield his eyes. He had anticipated the coldness and the sting of wind, but he didn't expect it to start raining. It was like walking into a fresh page as the fibers are still being laid down, threatening to make his part of the scenery instead of a person in his own right. All Natsu could do was to bow his head until his chin touched his chest and keep walking. Though his feet were beginning to freeze and his footsteps were small, sinking in a deep tingly sensation, his ankles with each stride, he knew that each step took him closer to her. So long as he stayed on the right path, it was only a matter of time before he had her scent fill his nostrils again.

 _But he wasn't._

 _He wasn't even close to her._

 _He thought he was, but he wasn't._

Natsu let out a slow controlled breath and attempted to loosen his body movements, just a little, maybe he could relax. He was walking like a clockwork soldier. He gave his shoulders a wiggle and lolled his head in a circle, let his stride slacken to a more casual pace.

"Lucy…where the hell…are you" Natsu managed to say.

Natsu lost the color from his face. It was as if his heart had suddenly stopped beating and all the blood had run down and formed a dullness colored puddle in front of him. He swayed for just a moment before clenching his hair in one fist. Natsu suddenly took on a pale look, as if he'd been painted with whitewash - even his lips were barely there. Then with one step backward he crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of their strings. Natsu's skin went ashen and he stumbled forward then felt all strength in his body evaporate into the air before he fell, Lucy appearing in front of him then quickly vanished. Then he lay there in the dirt as still as a corpse, barely breathing at all.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

As Natsu rose from a heavy slumber, he is first aware of the coolness of the air and its loamy fragrance. The ground is lumpy as if he were on a bed of earth and rocks. His clothes feel as damp as a flower in the dew of the dawn. He half wonders if he is dreaming as he sits up to take in the shafts of light that burst through the gaps of the blinds. Now he's awake, perhaps more fully awake than he's ever been. There are no paths around him and no sign of another person.

"You're awake finally…"

Natsu turned to his left quickly to see all his friends sitting there.

"What? Where am I?"

"You passed out in a muddy ditch last night in the rain, Thanks to Juvia she was able to stop the rain and carefully cool you. Natsu you had a really bad fever…" Gray said as he crossed his arms.

"We took you to Makarov, he said there was nothing he could do but keep you in the guild for a bit."

Natsu looked around and realized his surroundings.

"Wendy healed you too. You haven't been eating why not!?" Erza declared as everyone sweat dropped as she now held a sword in her hand.

"Do I need to beat some sense into that worthless head of yours!" Erza shouted receiving nods from everyone else.

"Natsu are you ok…" Happy whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Awe buddy I'm fine, thanks…" Natsu said before quickly suffocating Happy in a hug.

"We are keeping you here until you recover and are able to stop being so depressed about Lucy."

Natsu stiffened and let Happy go.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"NATSU RELAX!" Lisanna screamed catching everyone's attention.

"THIS IF FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. LOOK AROUND AND REALIZE YOUR FRIENDS FEELINGS. THIS ISN'T YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE HAVE BEEN!?" she shouted again. Mira sighed before dragging her out of the small room.

"Lisanna…" Natsu mumbled.

"I just…I love Lucy…so much…"

Everyone stood up from their chairs and screamed at the same time.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" they screamed in disbelief.

"I…love Lucy?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN FIGURE OUT WHAT THAT WORD MEANS!?" Gray asked with total shock.

"I told her, but she didn't love me back…" Natsu admitted.

"SHE WHAT!?" everyone screamed including Erza.

"I…need to go find her…"

As Natsu moved his leg, pain paralyzed his body leaving him to fall back on the bed.

"Natsu do not push yourself, you hurt yourself pretty bad…" Levy said.

"That's what Salamander gets for chasing after people who are way out of his league...Gihihi" Gajeel chuckled.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Natsu screamed.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Gray shut the door behind Juvia.

"Guys, what are we going to do about this…?"

"We can't stop him, so just let him do what he wants…eventually he will give up…" Erza stated.

Levy let the tears leak from her eyes catching everyone's attention.

"What's wrong!?" Gray panicked.

"LuLu…" she managed to choke out. Gajeel rubbed her back but the tears came out more.

"I miss…LuLu, what was she thinking…"

It was silent for a little longer until Gray sighed and spoke.

"I act like I gave up, but I haven't, every night I go out and look for the slightest clue…"

Everyone looked at him with shock.

"I too, look for Lucy when I'm alone…" Erza whispered feeling ashamed for lying that she gave up.

"Never stopped looking for bunny girl from the start…" Gajeel mumbled.

"I too look for her for everyone's sake…" Juvia mumbled.

"Everyday! I look in the forest for her!" Wendy stuttered.

"And I…look for the one that I heard so much from…" Makarov interrupted.

"Even though she isn't a part of Fairy Tail, we still look out for our family!"

"Yup! I look every day for her as well!" Mira cheered.

"And I… look for her every moment…" Lisanna stated.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Natsu's ear was pressed firmly against the door. His legs trembling and his fists clenched.

"They…never…gave up, either…" Natsu said to himself.

Natsu gave a little growl and managed to pull away from the door. He stripped off the bandages from his leg to reveal dry blood.

"I'll save the cries and moans of pain for another time…right now I have to find _Luce_!"

"Aye, Sir!"

"Come on Happy!"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Gray cringed from the loud noise inside Natsu's room. Everyone busted in to see the window wide open and Natsu's bandages on the floor.

"ARGHHHH! NATSU!" Erza screamed as she reequipped into armor.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE A FLAME BRAIN YOU FLAME BRAIN!" Gray shouted.

Happy had a tight grip on Natsu's shirt and continued to sway and soar in the air with him.

Natsu felt his lips tug into a smile as he could hear their yells and insults in the distance.

"Don't worry guys…we will find her…"

* * *

 **HEHEHEH.**

 **You guys are probably like...**

 **Where the hell is Lucy?**

 **HHEHEHE *Evil face***

 **ANYWAYS LOVE U GUYS!**

 **Stars are out for me tonight, so why not go star watching and collect some new information for my descriptions.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks:**

 **Sydneste: Go get her, Natsu! :) Oh, the feels... :o**

 **(LOL, I KNOW RIGHT. He has so much hope, gosh I would like… give up after 2 days. No just kidding, I'll never give up on my friends no matter what).**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: Nuuuu *Dodges pineapple*  
SPONGEBOB KILLS BRAIN CELLS,  
I HAVE A TEST COMING UP  
Plus he has a big nose and makes me self-conscious of my very own nose.  
P. S I am staying at this place that is really pretty, and I'm stargazing right now, the sunsets are so pretty, THERE WERE LITERALLY DOLPHINS!**

Sincerely,  
Your Kawaii Kouhai

 **(LOL. YOU DODGED IT. NUUU. OMG NO! WHAT'S YOUR TEST ON. YOU BETTER NOT FAIL OMFG IF YOU DO ILL THROW PATRICK'S ROCK AT YOU. OMFG YES, YES. YOUR SO LUCKY I WISH I WAS YOU. I LIVE IN SUCKY CALIFORNIA THERE'S NOWHERE GOOD TO GO. AND OMFG IM GOING TO KILL YOU. DOLPHINS!? HOLY CRAP).**

* * *

 _ **L~**_ _ **ՕoOoOoOoOo**_ _ **~M**_

 _We met the day I turned eight._

At the library, you sat across from me with a small smile. Our toes could hardly touch the floor then. I remember being so very cross with you all the time. How your teasing could get me so hot in the head and set a burning glow to my cheeks. But there was laughter. What a shrill chorus we made. Giggling over such naughty things and jokes. Cramming our thumbs into an occasional cooling pie, reading books every day, yowling in the library because our favorite character in the new series died. How gracefully you seemed to evade punishment. With such clumsy, tripping feet, I could never follow so slick a dance. Always backing me up.

 _Until one day I had to leave the school._

I hated myself, because at the time you were so depressed, with no one. Then we meet again in high school and here you are with all these loving people surrounding you.

You didn't remember me, not at all…that was the most painful thing I had to ever discover. It hurt more than when I left you.

I didn't tell you, though, and I never regretted that because we created new memories and bonds that could overpower the old ones.

Then, instead…this time…

 _You Left._

"Levy…it's ok shhh," Erza said as she stroked my hair.

I missed _Lucy_ so much…

 _Another week…3 weeks since she's been gone._

 _Natsu hasn't been seen for 1 week. He packed his bags, grabbed Happy and left. I'm guessing he went to go search for her too…_

 _Natsu, I believe you could find her out of anyone here, so please don't give up…_

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

"Come on Buddy! We can't be lacking around all day!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye, Sir…" Happy said.

Natsu looked around. He was able to calm down this week over the whole incident. The throbbing pain in his chest was able to fade as he's been taking jobs, he would make it up as an excuse to still look for Lucy.

"Let's go look in the magic shop…"

As Natsu and Happy entered the shop, they saw an old man at the front waiting patiently for buyers.

"Ah! Customers! What can I help you with today?" he exclaimed as he walked back and forth.

"New reequip armor? Or maybe even some of this pixie dust that makes you fly! I have a couple magic rings here too!"

"Uhhh…no thanks…never mind just came to see if someone was in here" Natsu said as he turned around.

"Wait! Don't go! We have new deals! I just got this new celestial key! I'll let you pay half the price! Anything just please don't go!"

"Did you say celestial key?" Happy said before perking up in excitement.

"Yes! A young mage came by earlier to try and buy this thing but she refused to pay the right price and she tried to seduce me! Can't you believe that! She must've been eager she had a whole collection of those things!" the old man said.

Natsu pounded his fist on the wooden desk making the man jump back in fear.

"WHERE'D SHE GO! WHAT DID SHE LOOK LIKE!" Natsu demanded his face burning with impatience and eagerness.

"Calm down lad! She was a girl with whitish hair she left this afternoon! I doubt you could find her she had a guild mark on her too! Can't remember though what it was… Something like that…"

Natsu slumped his shoulders, feeling all the hope in him evaporate.

"Come on Happy…"

"Aye…" Happy said holding back the tears in his eyes.

* * *

 _ **H**_ _ **~ՕoOoOoOoOo~**_ _ **D**_

When I turned at last to face Natsu there was no trace of tears, not in his eyes or in track marks on his reddening face. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. In that moment, I knew he was already far away from having more hope.

"Natsu…We will find Lushi…have hope still ok?"

"Happy, maybe I should just give it a break."

"If you say so Buddy…I just really miss her" I said before bursting into tears.

"Awe Happy! Don't cry! Come on I think I may have another lead on where she could be…"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Natsu knew, knew he could keep this up forever. Every night he would reread her letter.

 _My father knew. I knew. Everyone knew. I didn't want to know…but I knew._

 _I knew I loved you Natsu…I always have, just like you told me._

Even if they were just words…they had a great impact on him and would smack him in the face every time. So, he told Happy to hide the letter from him so he didn't have to keep suffering every night.

Lucy's words fall out of the letter like ice but land in Natsu's guts as shrapnel. He always feels his insides tear, and the blood draining from his face. At the guild, he would laugh, totally forgetting about it, then instantly transition into a Natsu who hated everything and just wanted to be alone. Every night, Happy peaks his eyes open to see Natsu…his eyes are cold like Happy has never seen and his features immobile. He looks like someone about to vomit. His hands are shaking tremendously as he holds the letter. Happy would always hide it from him, but Natsu would always somehow know where it was. He must love Lucy so much, he has for so many years, and to be honest Happy think he's the only one that ever has, not even loved Lisanna. Then Natsu turns to go to bed, shoulders sunken and his hands in his pockets.

"Natsu…" a voice from the door said.

"It's me, Gray, look, I need to talk to you Natsu…"

"Coming…"

Happy overheard them.

" _Look, you need to let her go Natsu…"_

" _Yes, Natsu it's about time…almost 4 weeks passed…"_ another voice said. Happy then realized it was Erza.

" _Does this matter to you?"_

" _Yes Natsu, it does, you are hurting because of her. Look she had her reasons and specifically told you in that letter to not let this ruin your life and to let her go…"_

" _Gray. You know how Juvia loves you?"_ Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

" _What if you left her a letter saying. 'I don't love you, I'm leaving, forget about me…' Do you_ _ **know how hurt she would be**_ _?! That would_ _ **crush her so bad**_ _…"_

" _And you, Erza…I know you and Jellal have the past together and you both love each other, but what if something were to happen to him. The one who helped you after all these years, and then disappeared, then came back to school, then disappeared again. You're still looking for him…Erza…what if we all trampled over you telling you to stop looking for him!"_

Both Erza and Gray stood there, speechless.

" _So stop telling me to forget about someone I love…"_

Happy heard the door slam and Natsu walk back to the hammock and lay inside of it.

"Tch, forget my ass, they can go eat Happy's gross raw fish!" Natsu said as he stared at the ceiling. Happy struggled not to wake up and hit Natsu's head for that, instead, he just went back to sleep and mumbled to himself.

 _I wonder what Lucy's doing right now…"_

* * *

 _ **N~**_ _ **ՕoOoOoOoOo**_ _ **~D**_

You said you don't love me and I took you at your word. You said I was your soul mate and then you leave me.

Leave me with _a letter_.

 _A letter_ telling me that we were different than other soulmates because nothing didn't tie us together.

Nothing as in… _Love?_ I'm guessing.

Lucy, you became part of the bedrock of my personality.

I was finally _getting over myself_ after you said _you didn't love me_.

Then when you say we are _soulmates_ , I fall in _love with you even more_ …if that makes sense.

Then, _you leave me_.

I am suffering from I don't know what?!

Then again, I was _getting over you being gone_ and healing a bit.

Then, _I think about you_ and _fall all the way back to level one again_.

Then one sunny day, under a cloudless sky, you announced to me you were in love with me in a letter.

 _It would have been kinder to kill me._

Now I must be this person filled with a bitterness _I can't control_.

I am to be a Natsu that is back to normal being clueless and cheerful. Everyone expects me to just forget about you, Lucy. The Natsu you met in the classroom years ago, the one with the big eyes and the bigger heart is now consumed by an anger for you leaving me.

 _But here it is._

Here we are.

No…here _**I**_ am.

You are like ancient news to everyone, while me on the other hand, you're still like today's news. I sighed and looked up at the stars on the hilltop.

" _Natsu! Natsu!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You uh…know how you said that you are always here for me and stuff…"_

" _Yea?"_

" _Well, I decided to make something for you!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed one of her keys._

" _GO HOROLOGIUM!"_

 _A clock appeared in front of Lucy and me._

" _Don't take too long…" Horologium said as he snapped his fingers. The surroundings around us instantly turned black and we were in a completely different place with stars surrounding us._

" _It took lots of work! Horologium said he could arrange a certain galaxy just for us to see tonight!"_

" _A-All for me Luce?!"_

" _Of course!"_

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Urghhhhh…I searched everywhere where the hell are you…"

My eyes grew heavy on me and I closed them, of course, to have another dream about her.

* * *

(Time~ՕoOoOoOoOo~Skip)

"Does he know!?"

"No…and I don't plan on telling him either, I don't want you to say anything either. ANY OF YOU. We all know how this will end up…" Erza stated.

"Just tell us more clearly from the beginning" Mira stated.

"I was on a mission and I saw Lucy in a completely different town, far away from here. She was taking on a couple jobs in town, she saw me too, but didn't seem to…recognize me…" Erza said as she put her finger on her chin.

"Maybe she was pretending?" Lisanna suggested.

"No, that was no face of mere 'pretending' maybe she just moved on…"

"Do you know where she was heading?"

"She looks completely different and already more mature…and yes, she was heading to a different town, far from Magnolia.

"Different?"

"Yea, new clothes, new keys, new hair style, new weapons…very odd I find it…"

"Why aren't we telling Natsu?"

"He will go crazy, completely crazy…"

"Yea" Gray agreed.

"You saw her too Gray?"

"Yea I even went up to her and asked her if she saw a dog, just to see if she would notice. She put on a bright smile and said she hasn't…"

"Could you blame her? It's been 5 months now…" Gajeel said.

"Mhmm…" Elfman said as he nodded his head.

"How is Natsu though I haven't seen him for the past 2 days…?"

"Still looking?" Gajeel asked Gray.

"No…actually"

Everyone froze.'

"W-What?!"

"Yeah, I don't know if he gave up or not but…he let her go finally…"

"I doubt that idiot did," Happy said.

"Yeah…even you don't know where he is Happy?" Erza said.

"Nope! All he said was he was going somewhere and he needed to do this alone…"

"Hm…"

"Odd…"

"Suspicious"

"Don't believe that for one second…"

"Yeah, agreed"

Everyone kept on going on until Lisanna clapped to get everyone's attention.

"GUYS! LISTEN!"

They listened.

"Tomorrows…July 1st…"

"Her birthday…" Mira added.

"I know where he went now…"

"Yea…"

"He went to the old hilltop by her house didn't he…?"

"Mhmm, I barely see him go there anymore," Happy said.

"Should we go too?"

"No" Erza stated.

"He said he wanted to do this alone so alone shall he be…"

"…. Yeah…" Everyone agreed before dying into an unbreakable silence.

* * *

 **OK, IM SO SORRY. I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER REALLY EARLY THIS MORNING AND THEN I GOT BUSY. ALSO, I WAS REALLY TIRED AND I WAS GOING TO ADD ON, BUT I MADE A PROMISE THAT I WOULD UPDATE AT LEAST EVERY DAY, SO I WILL KEEP THAT PROMISE.**

 **SO TOMORROW ILL POST A SUPER LONG CHAPTER. I PROMISE.**

 **NIGHT MY LOVES**

 **DON'T LET THE DRAGONS BITE.**


	23. Chapter 24

**OK GUYS SO THANKS:**

 **AJAkira**

 **Varee**

 **For like either following the story of liking it, THX.**

* * *

 _ **G~**_ _ **ՕoOoOoOoOo**_ _ **~R**_

In those first few months after the accident, Natsu had all the emotion of wet concrete, his facial muscles just as loose. There was no anger, no sadness, no joy or resentment. He never even appeared bored as she sat on that bench in the guild, that at least would have been something. For all the presence he brought to the room he might as well have been a store mannequin. The best I could say for him was that Natsu was compliant, almost robotic. Everyone said it was shocking for a little while today.

Each one of them had a new idea, new diagnosis, new recommendation for something to take it off his mind. The emotionless state remained. That's how we ended up here…watching him sit on the hilltop.

 _Already 1 year._

Went by so fast that I wanted to just take my frustration out on Salamander. Instead, I just eavesdropped with everyone else.

Today was bunny girl's birthday, and we knew he would be here. This is the only time he comes here now.

I wouldn't say he was getting over it yet.

Yesterday he was completely emotionless and gosh I wanted to hit him so hard but restrained myself.

"Idiotic Salamander, just look at him so hopeless…"

"Erza any news on Lucy at all?" Lisanna asked.

"Nope, we haven't seen her since last time Gray and I took that mission."

"I say we go find that bunny girl and chop off her bunny ears so she won't have to hear us scream at her" I suggested.

"Gajeel…" Levy said nervously.

"Don't think that's a good approach…Hehe," Lisanna said.

"Doesn't bunny girl have a messed up, father!? We should go ask him…"

"Gajeel is right! He might know something!" Levy said.

It took a moment but everyone agreed. We looked at Natsu one more time before following Lisanna to Lucy's house.

Well, I mean I didn't go, I stayed by the hill and watched Salamander.

"Hehe…Don't do anything reckless…"

He needed alone time, so I ended up running after everyone.

"Once she comes back you better knock some sense into that bunny girl…"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Natsu sighed.

"One year…"

Natsu smiled and stood up before cracking his back and taking a glance at the hill. He stepped forward and stepped on something sharp and pointing.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

Natsu bent down and saw something silver give a quick gleam. He pulled it out and his body felt dead. He didn't have any words to even say to himself.

He daren't move.

He daren't even breathe.

He's frozen to this spot.

He can feel his heart pounding in his chest...

 _duh-duhn, duh-duhn._

The hairs on his arms stand to attention, as a militia of chills marches down Natsu's spine.

 _Is this really here or is it just my imagination?_

The beating gets louder and louder, surely if there this is what he's actually seeing. The sound of his own heartbeat is intolerable, his breaths get deeper and deeper by the second.

"A-A…" Natsu stopped, feeling his throat dry and his voice fade instantly.

The spot where Natsu used to sit on the hill brought Natsu joy as a child was lonesome on the hill now as he stared at the object between his fingers.

 _Natsu's dreams took him back to that night._

 _In the soft moonlight and humid then yet cool air._

His dreams are etched on that night. Natsu knew deep down, his soul prefers the old times, the good times of when _she was around_.

Through the naked boughs, over the frigid grass on the hilltop, come ghostly echoes as his vision blurs. Natsy could slightly hear her voice and her laugh. Lucy stood before Natsu with her smile and her hair up in a ponytail as she smiled with her cheeks flushed red.

Natsu shook his head to see no one in front of him.

"I need to stop…but I can't…"

Natsu looked at the needle. The one that was now covered in dirt and melted at the top.

"Soulmate…"

Natsu stuffed the needle into his pocket and walked away.

"…. Lucy…"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Levy knocked on the door and Gray backed up a bit behind Erza, Juvia obviously following him.

"Yes…?" a voice said from the other side of the door.

"Is Uhm…Jude Heartfilia here? We have to ask him something…something about Lucy…"

There was now a dead silence in the air.

"Sorry, but he doesn't like to talk about that, however, I may send a message…by whom will it be by?"

"Natsu…" Gajeel said causing everyone to stare at him with shock and give him the face

'What the hell are you doing?!"

"N-Natsu…" the voice stuttered. After a few moments of silence, the door clicked and opened slowly revealing a maid

"Please come in…"

Erza was the first to step in.

"Please sit down, I'll go get some refreshments…"

The maid disappeared and everyone leaned in.

"Now what?" Juvia whispered.

"We ask them about Lucy obviously what else?"

They waited until she came back and when she did, she came back with a map and a small journal.

"Here…This may be something to help you out with finding her, I was actually hoping Natsu would stop by sometimes, but he never did.

I don't have the time and ability to do something like this, but I have been keeping track, so I need someone to do this for me…"

"May I ask your name?" Erza asked.

"It's Rose…Now look…"

She laid the map out and opened the journal along with pulling out a pencil from her breasts.

"Uh…" Gray said awkwardly as his face burned up.

"LOVE RIV-….!?"

Lisanna smacked her hand over Juvia's mouth.

"Here, in Onibus town…Lucy was here. An estimated amount of time she was there was at least 3 days. She then moved here…"

Rose circled Worth Woodsea.

"She was here for around 4 months, then left and went to Clover town. I believe she is still there…"

Everyone had their mouth dropped open.

"H-How did you get all this information!?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Her father hires dark guilds and other guilds along with mages to look for her. He can never get her back home because she's always moving locations, but I gather the information from the people he hires and do research my own…Please! Please go get her!" Rose begged as tears carefully trickled down her pale cheeks.

"Tell Natsu to come here to, I need to tell him something…"

"Sorry girl but we can't do that, he's barely recovering and we don't need to ruin that for him," Gajeel said.

"GAJEEL!" everyone screamed.

"No. I understand totally…may you pass a message…"

"Like I said he's jus-…?!"

"Yes, what will the message be?"

"Lucy sent this letter…for him…"

Everyone froze. Staring at the letter knowing what this may mean for Natsu..."

"Y-Yes," Erza said as she carefully took the letter, she held it like it was a fragile glass piece.

"Also, take my research…It may be useful…"

"Thank you!" Lisanna said as she accepted the books, maps, and journals.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

"OPEN THE LETTER!" Gray yelled at Erza.

"No, you heard what she said, to deliver it to Natsu so we will keep her word."

"Erza! Are you out of your mind! He needs to stay away from this he's finally healing and returning back to normal!"

"If we hide it, it will be as worst then breaking one of Lucy's promises am I right?"

Gray had his mouth open, ready for another insult to jump out, but instead, he closed it not knowing what to say anymore.

"Salamander can handle it, and if he can't…we go to Plan B…"

"Plan…B?" everyone asked.

"Gihihi yup…"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

"Natsu" Erza demanded.

"Coming!" Natsu shouted from the other side of the guild.

"Yea?"

"Uh…"

Erza clenched the letter behind her. As soon as she saw him she knew she wouldn't have the guts to do it. She dropped the letter on purpose and sighed.

"Never mind I forgot. Talk to you later…"

Natsu bent down to pick it up, as he was about to shout for Erza he froze.

 _I could've swore he saw his name on this!?_

Natsu opened the letter and pulled out the paper.

 _I couldn't help it._

 _I missed you so much that I had to write one more time. I know I told you to forget about me and to let me go._

 _If you did, then…thank you…_

 _Natsu. I love you, I wrote this letter today and since I'm so far away from Magnolia, who knows when you receive it…I might even be over you by the time. I am the one to blame for this, though._

 _I just had to say it since it's been ruining my life…_

 _I love you, and stay strong…_

Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and everyone else were waiting in the back to see his reaction and they were not expecting that from him.

 _He burned the letter and acted like nothing happened!_

"I love you too Luce, but you wanted me to promise to stay strong so I will…" Natsu whispered as something wet streamed down his cheek.

"We know where she is…do you want to go look for her?" Gray asked.

"Y-You know where she is!?"

"Yeah, Rose told us," Lisanna said as she held up the map and handed it to Natsu.

"Your decision…"

"…"

"…"

"Hehe! I'll take it! But I'm not going to go look"

"WHAT!? WHY NOT SALAMANDER!" Gajeel yelled.

"No reason! Got to go! Come on Happy!"

"Aye, Sir!"

Happy couldn't help but smile because he knew Natsu too well.

 _They were going to go look for Lucy.  
_

* * *

 **Sorry, it is short again, I was so bored from studying I was writing but then I don't have all day since it is already getting dark for me…**

 **I PROMISE I WILL TOMORROW.**

 **I PROMISE LOLOL.**

 **DON'T LET THE DRAGONS BITE MY LITTLE DRAGON FRIENDS.**


	24. Chapter 25

**Kawaii-Kouhai: HEY! Do you know what day it is... Senpai...  
May the 3rd...  
*Sigh*, Of course, you wouldn't know,  
IT'S MAH BURTHDA UIS DHCKXBIRTHSDAY IMMA SPEND MAH MONEH I ONLY GOT YWENTY BUCKS FTOM MAH GRANDMA.  
Plus manga pens and manga stuff, but what I really want, is a birthday shoutout from you :}  
If you weren't in a different country, I would invite you to my b-day party and throw a pineapple at you XD  
I also told my friend about your stories,  
SHE LOVES THEM!**

Sincerely,  
The birthday girl, your Kawaii Kouhai

 **(YOU'RE THE BEST THANK YOU. EVERYONE TELL MY FRIEND KAWAII-KOUHAI HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOL. BY THE WAY, I FOLLOWED YOU ON WATTPAD. YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING FUN FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY. I KNOW I DON'T KNOW YOU BUT I WISH IF I KNEW YOU AND WEREN'T SO FAR AWAY I WOULD GET YOU A PINEAPPLE FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY GIFT AND THEN I WOULD BLAST THE SONG**

 **ROW, ROW, ROW YOUR BOAT…**

 **LOL. I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT BIRTHDAY, I WISH I COULD DO SOMETHING FOR YOU THINK ABOUT IT AND IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU THINK OF LET ME KNOW AND I PROMISE ILL DO IT!)**

 **ALSO. I was going to post a story yesterday but It was impossible because I was sick and then I got in trouble because I didn't go outside the whole day so my grandma was like.**

" **No computer"**

 **And I'm like…what did you just tell me?  
Lol.**

 **So I apologize, but anyways this will be very long.**

 **What do you guys prefer?**

 **Pirates or Tragedy?**

 **Also, when I have time I'm going to be working on this new fanfiction, it won't be like a chapter based story, just one of those short stories of Nalu that I usually do sometimes. I have no idea when this story will come to a stop, I'm thinking around maybe in the chapters of either like 40 or 30, I have no idea but I won't even think about that because I don't want it to come to an end.**

 **I cri.**

 **I didn't really have time today anyways to post, but I had to because of Kawaii-Kouhai** **and everyone else. And the promise I made with Mavis Chase : )**

 **Oh! And thanks:**

 **Sydneste**

 **For adding the story to your list.**

 **Ok guys, here we go.**

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Rubbing her tired eyes with the insides of her palms, her eyes were dry from staring at the different magic shops she passed while walking through the streets. Twirling the straw in her now empty disposable tea cup wishing she didn't down the crappy tea. Now, she sat on the bench on the sidewalk trying to take in her surroundings and force herself to wake up. She was hidden in the darkened corner to prevent unwanted light to invade her eyes. Raking her fingers through her tossed and tangled shoulder length hair, she tied it up to keep it out of her face. Setting her head in her hands and breathing slowly to get used to the new scents and smells around her.

She opened her eyes finally and looked down, staring at the clear puddle that reflected herself.

Her dark brown eyes only seemed to have gotten darker, and her long loose hair that fell over her shoulders and at her hips was now again on her shoulders. She sighed and averted her eyes to her keys. Something was missing but she couldn't lay a finger on it. It's like a chunk of her head was thrown away and she couldn't really remember half the things happening these past 2 years.

 _She does remember some of it, though_.

She doesn't want to remember most of it so she threw half of those memories out the door and forgot about them. It was hard but she managed to do it thanks to her celestial spirits and other things.

 _She, Lucy Heartfilia, the rich girl with the father who never cared about her, ran away._

 _She, Lucy Heartfilia, the helpless girl with the mother who has died and passed down her keys to her, was now all alone._

 _She couldn't take it._

 _Couldn't take the way she was treated so she left._

 _She ran away._

 _Ran away and never looked back or even thought about going back._

Lucy looked around…

 _He should have been here by now._

The happy, chattering crowds had long since flowed past her were now dying out just like the sun. In the almost deserted street, she leant against a lamppost and gazed up at the pool of yellow light that lapped around the bulb. As her head sagged back down to her chest she sighed and crumpled up the job request.

 _It seemed easy and someone did offer it to her randomly._

 _But hey!_

 _How could you not accept a job that paid 200,000,000 jewel and seemed like a piece of cake?!_

Lucy stood up and turned around to start walking back to the little room she paid for. This has been happening to her lately. She needed the money now so she could pay for her little room that needed rent due in the morning, and if not, she would have to move to the next town again. However, she didn't care. She wasn't worried about money. Lucy believed even though she wasn't that successful right now with things, she still was confident enough to say she could manage things on her own and was a wizard.

Lucy threw the job request paper behind her leaving it behind her in the middle of the street.

' _Find the Lost Blondie_

 _Left home some time ago, couple years and still no sight of her._

 _Reward: 200,000,000 Jewel'_

The only light illuminating everything was that one lamppost, however, it soon turned off as Lucy made her way back home.

The coldness of the dark made her flinch but she knew she wasn't alone.

Lucy smiled before brushing her fingers over the few celestial keys she had.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

"Ahh…another nice morning"

Lucy finally opened her eyes completely.

Her brain has become overwhelmed all over again as if it were all new, fresh, raw. No sleepiness, no slow warming up. Within seconds of realizing, she looked at the clock.

"AHH! RENT WAS DUE 4 HOURS AGO! GOSH, I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Lucy screamed as she quickly packed her bags.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Lucy stood at the train station, waiting for them to announce her train. She sighed before pulling her hair up again and looking at her map.

"So, next stop is…. Hargeon…?"

Lucy shrugged before a lady on the speaker spoke.

"Next stop! Hargeon town! Your train has now arrived!"

Lucy took a deep breath and tried not to think the worst of what could possibly be waiting for her in this town.

"Please tell me it's not going to be a creepy stalker again! Or even one of those ring magic guys I encountered at Clover…" Lucy moaned. She quickly grabbed her suitcase before pulling it behind her, and onto the train.

"Here we go…"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

"AYE PYRO! YOU WANT TO GO! THE MERE SIGHT OF YOU IS PISSING ME OFF!" Gray screamed before getting into fighting stance.

"YOU BET ICE PRINCESS! IM ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu screamed.

Erza smiled and looked at Mira besides her.

"Everything is back to normal now huh…? Seems like everyone has forgotten…"

Erza might've imagined it, but she could've sworn she saw Mira give a little flinch.

"I'll never forget about Lisanna though, otherwise with Natsu? Yeah…"

"I agree, Natsu has finally let go of Lucy…Anyways I'm off on a job may not be back for some time. Take care of these boys for me…or I'll send someone personally to come do it…"

"Hehe! You hear that Gray and Natsu?" Mira happily said.

"AYE, SIR!" they both screamed while hugging each other until Erza left.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

"I heard that they saw a dragon…a big salamander or some kind of thing in Hargeon town!"

"I heard that too! Dragons don't exist though so may…?"

"THEY DO EXIST!" Natsu screamed angrily as he pounded his hand on the table.

"YOU SAID IN HARGEON TOWN RIGHT!?" Natsu threatened as he grabbed the man by his shirt aggressively.

"Y-Yes…!"

"COME ON HAPPY!"

"AYE, SIR!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu was already running out the door until he met the train station.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Natsu mumbled as his face turned green.

"We aren't even on the train yet Natsu…" Happy sighed as he rubbed his small temples.

"NO TIME FOR THIS LET'S GO! IM ALL FIRED UP!"

"That's what you always say though buddy…" Happy sighed.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

"NATSU! WAKE UP! WE FINALLY MADE IT TO HARGEON!" Happy exclaimed while hitting Natsu's still body on the floor.

"I-is he alright?" the staff member asked.

"He's fine! This always happens when he travels!"

"Ne….ver…going on a train…again" Natsu mumbled

"We should find the salamander we heard about here! Let's go already!"

"Just, give me a second will ya?" Natsu choked out as he poked his head out the window.

"Hey! You ready to get going!?"

"YUP! STARTING IT NOW!"

"Uh Oh…Natsu you better hur…"

Before Happy could finish, the train began to move before finally taking a screaming Natsu away and leaving an annoyed Happy.

"Told you Buddy…"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THERE'S ONLY ONE MAGIC SHOP IN THIS WHOLE TOWN!?" Lucy exclaimed as she slapped her hands down on the desk.

"Yup! I doubt half the people in this town even know how to use magic!"

"Oh man! I came all this way out here for nothing!" Lucy groaned as she slouched in irritation.

"Awe don't be like that young Lady! I see you are holding some celestial keys there! I just so happen to have one key here!"

Lucy straightened almost immediately, she's been looking forever for gate keys and it's so hard to come across them.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! HOW MUCH!?"

"20,000 Jewel!"

"E-Excuse me but how much did you say it was again!?"

"20,000 Jewel!"

Lucy now appeared on the man's desk, crossing her legs with passion and sticking her breasts out.

"Hey…" Lucy said as she gave a small wink.

"I know you could cut me a deal here, so what do you say, I can show you more If you want" Lucy practically whispered with a seductive voice.

Lucy busted the door open and stormed out.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ONLY KNOCKED OFF A 1000 JEWEL!"

Lucy stopped when she heard a wild crowd down below her. She looked down to see tons of girls piling over one another.

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE SALAMANDER IS HERE!" a girl exclaimed to her friend as they ran to go see him.

Lucy's eyes beamed as she clapped her hands together.

"SALAMANDER!? AS IN THE ONE WHO USES FIRE MAGIC YOU CAN'T BUY IN STORES!?"

After that, Lucy stormed down towards the crowd to go see Salamander.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

"Can't believe I ended up riding the train twice…"

"Yea you really need to get over that motion sickness!"

"I'm so hungry I could eat anything right now…"

"Aye…"

"Hey, Happy? This Salamander guy has to be Igneel right!?"

"Aye only fire dragon I ever heard of is Igneel…"

"Yea true…"

"AHH SALAMANDER OVER HERE PLEASE LOOK AT ME!"

Natsu and Happy both gave each other a look of hope.

"COME ON BUDDY!"

"AYE! SIR!"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Lucy's heart thumped as she looked at him. Her heart throbbed and she never felt so much pain like this in her life. It was almost familiar to her, this feeling.

So familiar with someone…but who has she had this feeling with before?...

"IGNEEL!" a voice shouted before appearing in the crowd. Lucy's throbbing pain in her chest immediately faded. She now stared at the pink freak who was slouched giving the "FAKE SALAMANDER" a dumbfounded look.

"Who…the hell are you?"

"WHO AM I!?" the guy snapped.

Natsu walked away before the guy could even finish. All the girls strangled Natsu leaving him on the ground in mere pain.

"Guess it wasn't him…" Happy said.

"Definitely not…"

"I don't know whoever he was but thanks for the help! He was using a magic ring! Which is like a banned magic! So thanks for breaking me out of that spell back there! My name is Lucy!"

Natsu froze. His heart sunk and all he could say was

"Uhhh…."

 _It was his Luce! The one he loved and still does._

 _She looked so different!_

Natsu averted his eyes to her keys.'

 _LUCY!  
_

Natsu felt a burning sensation come to his eyes, but it quickly faded when he realized she wasn't acting right.

 _Does…she…not remember…_

* * *

 **LOL. IT'S ABOUT TIME WE HEAR FROM LUCY AND THEY REUNITE. OK, GUYS, I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW ITS REALLY LATE LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	25. Chapter 26

**Thanks:**

 **SunflowerChrysalis: Great visual imagery and you are very eloquent with how you describe emotions :)**

 **SunflowerChrysalis: Beautiful description and you write a character's inner thoughts very emotively!**

 **Mavis Chase: That was really awesome! And that cliffhanger!**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: OMG so sad...  
I cri everi tiem.  
I wonder how Lisanna 'died' this time.  
*Sigh* Now I have my English test Tomorrow  
And other stuff  
*Sigh* I'm so tired of school  
BUT NOT OF YOUR FANFICS  
ALSO, I MIGHT START ANOTHER FANFIC, CALLED 'Partner in crime'  
HEHHEHEHE, you'll just have to wait and see what it is about,  
Just like how you will have to wait for my next review. Kekekeke**

I'm out

 **KawaiiKouhai: Sen- sen- ACHOO!  
Senpai *sniff*, I think I caught a cold...  
I jumped into the pool at the end of the party after our water gun fight  
But, I should be asking you if you are alright, I mean, you haven't been updating in a long time,  
NOT THAT I AM COMPLAINING I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND AND YOU'RE SICK... AND YOU HAVE SCHOOL...AND YOU DIDN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES ABOUT UPDATES...AND...AND...  
I think I should calm down, just sing a- NO!  
*Sigh* Just wanted to check on you, and feed you reviews...kekekekeke...  
Anyway, I really like where the story is heading, thumbs up to you! I love your idea!  
Yeah and I just checked on quotev, and someone made a similar fanfic to mine...except they are all psychopath killers, and it's Sting and Lucy fanfic, soooo...  
I HAVE ANOTHER SHOT! BONZAI!**

Ja ne,  
your sick kawaii Kouhai

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: Nothing you do is selfish Amayah-Senpai, and even if it was, who would we be to judge you, it's in human nature to want things, we crave it. And just like you told me, don't give up, you have a loving family, and supportive friends, and as strange as it may sound, coming from a random online person, I'm there for you, for your troubles, for your anger, for your promises, I'll be there to help you...**

Sincerely,  
Your Kawaii Kouhai, Zoha

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,  
achoo!  
I hate being sick, kabara.  
Why, WHY. I HAVE AN EAR INFECTION AND SOMEONE PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE, IT HURTS!  
uh, at least I don't have to go to school, IT WAS HELL.  
*Sigh* I don't know how I was the reason we won the volleyball game, I guess I go Haikyuu style when in the court, I LOVE SETTING THE BALL. Achoo! I guess I should be going now.**

 **Kawaii-Kouhai: I got a new wattpad account,  
it's called xOKawaii_KouhaiOX.  
Anyway, I've got to go, my story won't write itself**

 **Thanks:**

 **SunflowerChrysalis**

 **pgnightmare19**

 **theisolatednoir**

 **31**

 **OleanderBleedingHeart**

 **Kyoufu**

 **For adding the story to your list or whatever. There was a lot of favorites for my story so thank you so much guys**

 **I am so sorry I haven't been posting like I was sick so bad I didn't even have the strength to get out of bed, but I'm better, plus I went to San Francisco yesterday for this like science academy thing, another reason why it would've been impossible to update, I promise I won't go that long without posting. There are only 10 more days of school left and it's SUMMER! Finally, gosh…Anyways I will admit, I made a promise I would post every day but it's impossible with my schedule but I promise that there won't be at least more than 4 days without me getting a chapter out there. So I'll make this chapter a long one for you guys…here we go.**

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

He froze, completely still. In his own stillness, he scared himself.

 _Perhaps it was the sunlight making his skin so pale and sweaty?_

 _No that can't be right!? He uses fire magic for crying aloud._

The lack of the wind in the air was letting every hair hang without movement. He didn't even blink, just kept his eyes on the person in front of him as if a voice was whispering secrets to him, threatening him if he dared to even blink. The wind now died, the leaves ceased to rustle, even the rumble of voices and laughs from people around him was absent. In those frozen seconds, he could hear the person's voice in his head, loud and clear.

" _Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she waved her hands with a big smile._

Natsu continued to stare. His eyebrows raised, mouth wide open in complete shock, he even tried to take a step back but was frozen on the ground along with Happy.

"Uhhhh…?" Natsu said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

There was an uncomfortable silence swelling in the air. Natsu felt the sickening bile start to crawl its way up his throat. He swallowed, but still felt the nasty substance in his throat.

"Nats−?"

Natsu gave Happy a glare before returning his attention on Lucy.

 _Lucy didn't remember?_

 _How could she not remember!?_

Happy couldn't help the temptation. He wanted to cry so bad, but instead he only felt confusion which made him real disappointed inside.

"Lu…shi?" he whispered. She gave him a look, one that read, 'What the heck do you want you creep!?'

Natsu never felt so scared in his life when he heard Happy say her name.

"We, are just starving..." Natsu said. He planned on his voice holding excitement, but instead, it came out in a depressed matter even tired, maybe even monotone.

"Well! Since you helped me! My treat! There's a little restaurant over there! Let's go!" Lucy said before walking off.

After a moment, they watched her walk in the restaurant, however, were still frozen on the ground like complete idiots.

"She…forgot?"

"Natsu…do you think she is pretending …"

"I don't know; I still can't convince myself though…that she forgot about us…but let's go"

"Aye, Sir…"

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Lucy took a quick glance back, to see if they were coming or not. All she needed to see was something blue and a blob of pink to be definite about ordering.

But now…

"Shwo grawd!"

Lucy could only sigh in defeat as she dodged the food flying at her.

"It's pronounced 'So Good'," she corrected before continuing on.

"That guy is a wizard…" she said before scratching the back of her head.

"He uses some type of magic that was banned a long time ago, OH! HE LIED TO EVERYONE SAYING HE WAS POPULAR! URGH!"

Natsu froze for a minute and listened to her, Happy too.

"I want to be in the guild Fairy Tail so bad! It has always been my dream! So that's what I have been doing…searching for that guild! I just can't wait!"

Natsu now knew, he knew what he was feeling. It wasn't even confusion he had been feeling this whole time.

Natsu has always loved her with devotion and purity; he had in mind that they were going to be together forever. But things... they never stay the same. There comes a dark night after every sunny day. Being away from her made him realize it was never the physical love which made it special, it was something different - a connection between two souls.

When Lucy did disappear, as he was surrounded by different people, tasks, he still could feel her presence, her smile, her silliness. He's never with her but finds himself with her all the time anyway. This feeling of being with her makes love worth it. However, that feeling…no, craving, that craving of that feeling disappeared a long time ago.

He would remember how he kept walking around the guild and his house, wishing Igneel would show up already and that Lucy was there to occupy the loneliness that was eating him up. He pushed himself to the hilltop sometimes, when no one would notice him- he sat there, watching the stars as if they could trap the memories somewhere else and not in his head where he'd constantly be thinking about them. But once he closed his eyes to think about them, every recollection would race towards Natsu like a slap in the face, drenching him in a cold sadness. Natsu could barely smell her sweet vanilla lingering scent in the air, in her room now. Her scent was fading every day because of her not being in there to keep the addicting scent that she trailed behind.

 _ **Silence suffocates.**_

He can practically see her smiling in her silly beige skirt covered by a shirt that sometimes had a random cartoon character or a flower on it.

He can practically still hear her light sweet innocent voice saying:

 _{"Oh Natsu!"}_

 _{"Let's watch the stars tonight!"}_

 _{"When will our promises with them come true?"}_

 _{"I wish I was a star!"}_

And then there would be those times when he would remember her older teenage voice saying:

 _ **{"You are completely clueless you know that idiot?!…"}**_

 _ **{"UGH! GRAY HELP ME OUT OVER HERE WOULD YA?!"}**_

 _ **{"Natsu if you don't stop breaking into my room I'm going to tell Erza…And I'm not joking at all!"}**_

 _ **{"Just wait, wait until the day where I could love you the same way…Just promise me that…"}**_

At these times, Natsu would shake his head, trying to not think of the retarded and stupid things he would say and do with her. Even Happy remembered how out of control and unstable he was, and how when he heard her name. Natsu's eyes would flood with utter rage, cursing not-so-quietly in a harsh tone. Happy couldn't understand his words, yet alone anyone else, and could only know they were curse words for the taut tone of his voice because the words sounded strangely melodic. They were sweet but venomous, like cupcakes sprinkled with poison.

Natsu had never much noticed Lucy before in a way like that, she'd been his friend since they were kids. He'd done so many mean things to her over the years, treating her like she was another one of Gray to keep in line. He even remembered in high school how he was such a jerk, that Lucy even argued with him and yelled at him _IN SCHOOL_. July had arrived and she'd came back after, what? Like 2 years of doing whatever she was doing. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She'd filled out a little, just enough to give her curves and a fuller bust. She'd let her hair go short again, falling in relaxed strands just barely past her shoulders. Natsu felt his mouth go dry. This wasn't like when they were kids. Lucy looked his way, her mouth forming the perfect smile, as she realized he stopped scarfing down food.

"Hey, Natsu or something...wasn't it? Thanks again for your kindness! I should be going now, though, thanks for hearing me ramble about my dreams and goals in life anyways!"

 _He wanted to stop her._

 _Scream at her._

 _Yell at her._

 _Glare at her._

 _Stay mad at her…_

 _ **But he couldn't.**_

His mouth was still stuffed with food, along with Happy's too, so he didn't get the chance to stop her. Instead, he watched her smile, put down the money on the table, give another joyful smile, wave a goodbye, and just like that she was out. All Natsu could recall was pain.

The pain he felt when she left. He could describe it to anyone in detail, but not like he would do that anyways, except to Happy.

It would move across him, seizing every movement and locking his limbs in place long enough for it to cleave and claim another part of his being. The feeling of _burning_ \- an invisible flame that festers within - but only he can feel its pervasive hold. He'll never forget how when he went on missions, he would be unfocused and get hurt really easily, leaving the rest of the fighting to Gray and Erza. Natsu could only sit there in pain and complete failure. With his clothes ripped open, from it pours a thick stream of red that soon would leave his interest as the creature would split his chest apart with its gnarled claws, brutally piercing his skin, and tearing it to shreds.

Natsu hated transportation even more.

He hates transportation. He hates everything about it. Why? Just because. He hates all of the road signs, anything to do with vehicles. He hated the memories that were created on vehicles.

Because of her. He misses her smile; He missed the way she could light everything even when the sunlight shined its brightest. The way she tries, the way she does. The way she'd open his eyes to new possibilities that now seemed vaguely impossible without her.

He hates transportation because he used to enjoy it with her.

Natsu hated everything his eyes could devour - corruption, disaster, deception, false hope. Anything he laid eyes on that reminded him of her, he hated because of what she had left to offer, their friendship, maybe even love, she must've not cared about that, yet alone anyone to have just left like that. There was no going back, and as life goes on, Natsu decided so will he?

"So start walking, Natsu," he said, along with the whole guild.

With that, he traveled through the rubble and broken asphalt, through endless piles of dismembered buildings that sprouted smalls vines from the forest beyond. He wasn't ready to move on or let go, but every journey starts somewhere. He had the opportunity to go look for her. He knew where she was, but he had come so far. So far to a new journey and adventure, he let go, so what was the point?

Natsu will admit, though.

There were always times when he would remember her or think about the fun times they have had.

Natsu remembered how at this old dirty park, Erza, Gray, Lisanna and most importantly, Lucy, would always go there with him and go on the swings. Natsu even went there alone sometimes.

It sat there, it did. With its long, creaky, rusted poles and set a memory in motion. This was one of Lisanna's favorite places in the world. She was the only one...at first, the only one he knew who could bring such light to a grey painted place. Now as the wind tussles with the chains of the only remaining swing, Natsu started to think maybe her spirit still lingers here, maybe in the afterlife, she still loves to swing. She died from going on a mission with Mira and Elfman, it was another painful thing to get over, it added twice as much pain to his heart.

Time has taken on a different form, more plentiful than ever it was, quieter moments to think through the oblivion of sleep would be kinder. Lucy was his safety, his harbor, a place to call home no matter where they were. In all these wakeful hours beneath it all is a shock he can't quite let surface, because every time it comes close, the nightmare solidifies, hope fades and the sick feeling returns to his guts. Yet again, Natsu could only sleep when exhausted. When he felt the tiredness in his chest, in how he breathed and his thoughts dragged by in slow motion, he would slunk to a quiet spot and curl up. On good days, he'd get three hours, on bad days two. Should he doze later on he'd wake as soon as sleep came, always as fast as if a gunshot had sounded, heart beating fast and breathing as if he'd just surfaced from deep water. After that, it was time to get up, to do something, keep moving...so like he told himself… _he did_.

But now, he was just…mad?

Or maybe…Over it…?

 _How the hell is he supposed to know what love is?_

Is it the way she makes him feel when she's around, or when she is not, so the whole world becomes monotonous and it's difficult to breathe? Isn't love supposed to be a good feeling of happiness, just... feeling wonderful? It feels as if he has to give up so many things to be happy but yet, those things, mean nothing when compared to her. He may just be confused, probably what she'd say if she even freakin remembered who the hell he was but, if there is something he wants now, and since the first time he kissed her hand, _**it's Lucy**_. It's been her for so long. Still, he cannot call her his, for instance, _'His Luce,'_ but he knows he will and is scared to be so happy…because he doesn't want it to be crushed again

Yup, he'll never forget how much pain he suffered from, just because of _her._ So to see her again, and to see her _leave again_ …nope, that ain't cutting it.

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Lucy sighed, thinking of what she was going to write to her mother that night.

Whenever she opens the mahogany box, she'd remember to touch the heart earrings her mother had given her or to put them on because it still smelt like the perfume she'd worn before it had gone out of stock.

And when she would walk about the house, she'd stare at her mother's door. She will always be reminded of how she loved the smell of flowers because they were everywhere. Lucy had tried to purposely put them there.

 _I miss you_.

 _Mother._

 _I haven't forgotten you and trust me I never will._

And when she would stare at her father's door.

 _It was pure hell living with him._

 _Pure, complete, living, hell._

"I just want to join Fairy Tail already!" Lucy sighed with an annoyed tone.

"Did you just say you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"UGH! ITS YOU…THE UH, SALAMANDER GUY!" Lucy screamed as she pointed her fingers around.

"You know…I'm the Salamander from Fairy Tail, I can get you in…"

"YOU ARE WHO NOW!? AND YOU COULD WHAT!?" Lucy screamed in excitement as her heart jumped around.

"You, however, must come to my party tonight…And, you cannot tell anyone about the spell…"

"YOU GOT IT!" Lucy screamed as she tried her best to get her breathing under control.

 _Breathe Lucy! It's not that hard…_

"Excellent my dear! I'll be seeing you tonight then, I mean that is if you still wish to join Fairy Tail…"

"OF COURSE!" Lucy panicked as she already saw Salamander flying away, before leaving a trail of fire behind.

"Oh my gosh, that guy is a total creep…. BUT WHO CARES! HEHE! IM GOING TO GET INTO FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy squeaked as she ran off.

"NEED TO START GETTING READY!"

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Midnight falls like a rich velvet blanket of black, swallowing up the day, draining the colors to grey and then to nothing at all.

"Natsu, I want to hug Lushi…"

"We all do Buddy!"

Happy grinned evilly before turning away.

"No…not you…you want to kiss Lushii!" Happy said before bursting into laughter.

"Cut it out will ya?!"

"OH MY GOSH! There's Salamander's ship! I wish I could've gone!"

Natsu turned his head and glared at the girls who trampled him.

"Who's Salamander?"

"HES A FAMOUS, HOT WIZARD IN FAIRY TAIL!"

Natsu froze and tensed up. Heat evaporated from him and veins popped out of his forehead.

"Who does that bastard think he is…using the Fairy Tail name like that!" Natsu said through clenched teeth.

"Plus I heard that he is personally on a date with this blonde chick!"

Happy was the one to freeze and tense up this time.

"If he has Lucy, I swear on FAIRY TAIL THAT HE'S GOING TO PAY!"

Happy was still for a moment until Natsu collapsed on the floor.

"But it's on a boat…"

"GET OVER YOURSELF WILL YA?!" Happy screamed.

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Lucy sat across from him.

Dressed in a silk red dress, waiting for an explanation.

"I know what you are doing, trying to use sleep magic on me…"

"Very Clever…You aren't as dumb as you look…"

Lucy jumped back, startled from the men appearing behind her.

"You…put all the girls asleep?" Lucy asked as she put her hand to her keys.

"Gate keys huh?"

A string of fire slapped at Lucy's arm. She screamed in pain, it reminded her of the pain she felt when she was with her father.

"Sorry, but no keys today."

She felt helpless as she saw her keys fly out of the boat.'

"How could you, HOW COULD YOU USE MAGIC TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OTH−?"

The top of the boat collapsed as Natsu fell.

"Hey! I know you!" Lucy said feeling her tears dry up.

She spoke too soon as Natsu collapsed on the floor.

"So…sick…"

"Lucy!" Happy said. He felt weird saying her name correctly, Natsu warned him to not mention anything to her since she forgot.

"Happy! You…are flying?"

"No time for that! Let's go!"

Happy grabbed Lucy and bolted out.

"GET THEM BEFORE THEY REPORT ANYTHING TO THE MAGIC COUNCIL!"

Flames shot up at Happy, however, he dodged them like nothing.

"Ugh! Damn cat"

"Hey! You better pay attention to me!" Natsu warned as he struggled to get up.

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

"Happy! What about Natsu and everyone else on the boat!"

"I can only carry one person at a time, but you feel like two!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CA−!?"

….

"Uh oh…" Happy whispered as his wings vanished.

"WORTHLESS CAT!" Lucy screamed before she crashed into the ocean.

The ocean had always conjured comforting ideas into Lucy's head. Whenever she was frazzled in the head she would close her eyes and visit it, dive right in, feeling the cool caress of the brine. So on that fateful day, she was at ease, there was nothing that calmed her more than the feel of damp sand between her toes and the early morning rays warming her blonde hair. Sometimes she would wonder if her father had more money than the beach had shells, but that morning all such self-absorbed curiosities were erased. The water began to draw back, right back. Lucy was such an idiot, falling from high in the sky, holding herself like there was no tomorrow. She never felt the heat leave her body so fast as it did in that brief moment. Her body slammed into the water, and god…it was pretty damn painful.

She could think about the pain later, but now…

Lucy swam forward and forward. A small glisten of light reflected in her eyes and she swam faster.

 _My keys_

Lucy grabbed them and tightened her grip around the loop, the sound of muffled water in her ears was replaced with the sound of her heart rapidly beating.

 _I'm sorry guys, I won't let that happen again…_

She popped up to see Happy already up. His face expression softened in relaxation.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

" _Open! Gate of thee water bearer! Aquarius!_ "

And there she was again, the mermaid that always washed away Lucy.

"WASH THAT BOAT AWAY AQUARIUS!"

"…Tch…"

"I DON'T NEED THE ATTITUDE RIGHT NOW!"

"Lucy you shouldn't make her any madder…" Happy warned.

"Don't…ever…drop…my…key…AGAIN!" Aquarius screamed before letting water spiral out of her vase, allowing it to hit Lucy.

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

The ocean was as still as a millpond, the surface was barely a placid ripple, breaking the moonlight into a mosaic of reflected colors. Not too far from the unmoving prow came a wave, a wave bigger than the boat and all Natsu could do was hold back the bile and barf filling his mouth.

"What's that?" the salamander guy said. Within no time, the wave swept over the boat and tossed them into the air before sending the boat crashing down on houses.

Natsu felt replenished as the boat stopped.

"You say you're a part of Fairy Tail…?" Natsu demanded.

Lucy finally got off the ground before sending Aquarius a glare.

"Don't call me for a while! I'm going on a date−with my boyfriend, and he's hot!"

And with that Aquarius disappeared with a bright blinding gold light.

"Show off…" Lucy added before turning around to see Natsu and "Salamander."

In that frozen second between standoff and fighting, Lucy sees Natsu's eyes flick from her then back to his opponent. Both of their faces are unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk. Instead, Lucy sees anger seething from Natsu. In that instant they fly at each other, ignoring their surroundings.

"BECAUSE MY NAME IS NATSU! AND IM A PART OF FAIRY TAIL AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOUR DAMN FACE EVER!"

A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout the fake Salamander guy's body. His stomach ached, his arms lost tension and his legs began to weaken.

 _"He will not get the better of me,"_ he thought as he dropped to the ground. His tongue was soaked in the taste of blood. Bruised and winded, with a leg in agony, he grabbed the foot of Natsu and pulled him to the ground. His head was pounding. He brought a fist to Natsu's face and sent fire lashing out at him.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed. Happy flew in front of her.

"Just watch…"

"Hehehe," a voice said in the fire.

Lucy froze in complete shock.

"I GOT A FIRE IN MY BELLY NOW!" Natsu screamed as the rest of the fire was slurped into his mouth.

"Pretty Nasty flames if you ask me, but this fire is raging to get out, so why not?!"

"Who…the hell are you!?" the purple haired mage asked as he backed up.

"That's the real Salamander!" Happy said as he puffed out his chest.

"You bet. No one smothers the Fairy Tail name and gets away with it!" Natsu shouted before allowing his body to erupt in flames.

"Natsu uses an ancient magic called Dragonslayer Magic. It was meant to rid of the dragons, and is taught to the user by a dragon! Igneel taught it to him! And it's a very rare magic! I haven't even heard of another person that uses this type of magic!" Happy told Lucy.

"Woww…" Lucy managed to say, she was in complete awe.

 _He's so powerful! And his flames are so…familiar almost like I've seen them before…_

"FIRE DRAGON…. ROAR!" Natsu shouted before putting his fist together and bringing them to his mouth. Fire burst out of his mouth, through his fists, and at the mage who dared to say he was part of Fairy Tail.

"Sorry kid, looks like you've missed, just go home to momma already ok?"

"Hehe, I got more to show ya!" Natsu said before grinning like a mad man.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu screamed again as he busted upward with all his strength. The mage instantly collapsed onto the floor as soon as Natsu's fist made contact with his face.

"That'll teach ya, if not I got more in store!"

The sounds of armor and swords clanking together could be heard in the distance.

"AWE CRAP!" Natsu shouted before grabbing Lucy's hand and running off with Happy flying above them.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu didn't hear her words at first. The warmth of her hand sent a chill through him.

It was so familiar.

He remembers just earlier how he said the craving of this feeling was gone.

Now it's not.

It's back.

And he's ready to accept that again.

But, he took a chance and invited her to Fairy Tail he saw something flicker in her eyes ...that he never wanted to die...Just like the same old Luce.

"Yeah!" she said happily as her face lightened up.

"Then Let's go!"

 **Ok, I know this might've been a boring chapter since it was the same exact thing of what happened in Fairy Tail.**

 **And that's how I planned on doing my story, just continuing the original story now, but I know that's going to be boring so I won't, I'll change it up a little, but please try to expect it to be the same at times because it will.**

 **WOW GUYS ALMOST 5,000 WORDS!**

 **LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

 **Please review if you can! Thank you.**


	26. Chapter 27

**Thanks:**

 **Mavis Chase: Yay you finally updated! This chapter was wonderful. But, why can't Lucy remember anything? Anyway, this was awesome!**

 **Ilovenagihiko08: I sooo loved it :)  
I cried when Lucy leaves Natsu there in magnolia and I love your way of making this story interesting because you start of Lucy and Natsu as kids or childhood friends, then Natsu's realization of his feelings, then Lucy leaving and forgetting her memories of everyone in her past including Natsu, then you start at a new beginning for both of them (the part of the original fairy tail episode 1 season 1) a new chapter for both of them, mostly Lucy, to feel and remember every memory in her past. To feel love again. I just love your way of twisting the story and make it look interesting. :D  
Sorry, that my review is long. It's been a while since I read such interesting fanfiction :)  
Keep up the good work 3**

 **akirakoujiro08:  
I love it :)  
I cried on the part where Lucy leaves Natsu and he waits and searches for her. I also like the way you start your story making Lucy and Natsu as childhood friends, then the realization of Natsu's feelings for Lucy, then Lucy leaving and forget her memories in everyone especially her love for Natsu T-T (I really like that part. That really moved me.) then making a new beginning for both of them by meeting in Hargeon all over again. New adventures, and love :)  
I really love your way of creating this fanfiction and making it more interesting. You know... The feeling that you want more and more and see an interesting twist or a good ending.  
Keep up the good work :)  
Hope u continue the story 3**

 **Thanks:**

 **redroses27**

 **ellebeangirl**

 **NastuYuki**

 **akirakoujiro08**

 **SunnyFlower12**

 **addied1999**

 **For adding the story to your list or either favoring the story.**

 **There was a lot of favorites for my story so thank you so much, guys.**

 **Also, when I type I write in Times New Roman font, it's way neater and I know on the computer you can choose what font you read in, so if you're reading on the computer, I suggest changing it to Times New Roman, that's just my opinion, though.**

 **OMG GUYS** **70 REVIEWS** **!? This must be my greatest fanfiction. I honestly don't know how it made it to that many, sometimes I don't even know why some of you think it's interesting. Thank you so much.**

 **To celebrate, another long chapter!**

 **Also, if you have a promise you want to make with the stars or me, tell me so we can make it come true.**

* * *

 **{** _ **P**_ _R_ _ **E**_ _V_ _ **I**_ _O_ _ **U**_ _S_ _ **L**_ _Y_ **}**

But, he took a chance and invited her to Fairy Tail he saw something flicker in her eyes ...that he never wanted to die...Just like the same old Luce.

"Yeah!" she said happily as her face lightened up.

"Then Let's go!"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Lucy looked sharply up as he took her hands into his and started running. They felt like a hard smooth stone, rough and unfinished. They were raw like he'd had a difficult life and worked twice as hard for everything he had. Every pinprick touch felt unfeeling. Funny how some things can feel unfeeling, but she guessed he's just been through too much. It suited him, though, she thought, looking into his deep onyx eyes, cheeks reddening. His hands were warm in hers as he still held it, her nerves tingling at the harsh comfort of contact.

His soft lips stretched into a smile but didn't quite reach his dark eyes. They were lit with sadness, and the forced expression of the contrary on his mouth would have looked comical to Lucy if it didn't make her heart feel heavy. For a few moments, she stared at him, almost sure his expression mirrored hers. It broke her heart for some reason. She didn't want him to have a sad expression like that. Natsu's wide smile would've fooled anyone, but she could see how he forced it in a manner. She didn't want to be the smile that squeezed his chest somewhere far away.

The way his mouth twitched…she was pretty sure he was fighting a smile. That was the first time Lucy ever saw him smile. It transformed him from someone completely unreadable and strange to someone you wished you knew.

 _Wait…what was she saying?_

As soon as Natsu smiled at her, though, even if he had to fight one to appear, Lucy's fear whisked away like a bunch of birds caught in a heavy gust of wind. Excitement rushed through her veins. Happiness flared in Natsu's eyes when he read her expression, and for the first time in a while, it began to in Lucy's too.

Lucy didn't know why she found herself laughing so hard, but all of the sudden, she couldn't stop. Her breath came in quick gasps between many unstoppable giggles. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over.

It was a laughter that Lucy could feel in her lungs, so hard that it took her breath away. The lack of oxygen didn't matter. All the anguish of the past few days…no…months and years melted like snowballs in a fire. This laughter created a small vacation, a blessed relief from all the distress that shoved its way into her brain. For a single moment, the lack of money to pay the rent of her previous apartments and houses did not matter. She lost the tightness in her chest. The muscles in her neck relaxed. After all, that had occurred, she felt hope. And hope feels good. With hope came the thought that _"things would turn around,"_ that somehow, " _Someone in the great Somewhere"_ had stepped into this world as her hero right now. She felt joy ride into her life alongside the laughter. And Lucy knew, that when the laughter left, this joy would stay with her.

Natsu couldn't help but feel himself relax, and his smile become real as her smile shined like the stars in the sky, with no bright shop and store lights to dim them. It was like the sun came back up and opened its eager light to shine about her, only brightening her perfectly aligned teeth.

Just when he thinks he is the master of hid thoughts fate takes a new turn. Emotions come like hands taking him somewhere different to the place he had expected. The destination may be beautiful, bewitching even, yet Natsu is afraid for it is all new and his heart beats all the harder. Natsu looks at the different types of stores and shops passing him in a blur as he runs faster hearing Lucy pant behind him. When the sun rises Natsu knows he will probably awake back on the same course he was on before, to the landscape he knows so well. There he will stay until the emotions come to alter his thoughts once more, to show him another place, another breath-taking view of an alternate life.

The thought is just that, a fiction of the mind, so how is it that it can still carry a hangover of guilt for him?

Why is it that an infraction of the mind, wandering a path that is destined to go untrodden brings such internal grief?

Perhaps it is that he knows he must stick to just one path, and that means leaving such beautiful ones to be figments and no more. Perhaps the guilt is a warning, that to look through doors you cannot enter will bring only sorrow. Yet there are days when it feels like not to approach those _"doors"_ will bring worse pain, that walking away will hurt all the more. And all this remains an only thought, not even unread words - he guesses that is best. No-one gets hurt, the status-quo remains for better or worse.

He just _doesn't want to accept this again and be given the same pain._

The thought trundled through his brain like a through train, with no intention of stopping, a nightmare for him. As he watched its tail lights winking in the distance, all trace of it leaving his thoughts, he wondered if maybe that one idea would ever even be answered. But, like a good dream you wish to remember, it had gone and left no traces that would help recreate it.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Looking down at the thin ribbon below that she knew to be a vast river, Lucy should have been scared. All that stopped her from screaming and complaining to Natsu and Happy in fear was the thought of joining Fairy Tail any moment now. She felt pumped, excited, more alive than she had ever thought possible. All the mundane worries of her life had been muted and all there was to know about was this moment. No worrying about the past, no anxiety about the future. In one adrenaline fueled warrior-jump she leaped around thinking and imagining all the cool wizards there.

Lucy felt giddy with excitement. She wanted to run, to shout, to tell everyone what was going to happen...even though there was no one to tell, but she had to wait. She couldn't sit down, couldn't read a book, couldn't even write to her mother yet. Her mind was like a butterfly; whatever distraction she chose for herself her mind kept fluttering back to his words. Then she'd get that tingly feeling all over again.

" _You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right!?"_

"Yes, I do!" Lucy shouted thinking of his words. When Natsu turned around she realized she said that aloud.

"Just talking to myself!"

Natsu gave her a look of anticipation, which surprised Lucy.

"Weirdo…"

"What was that?" Lucy questioned.

"So…do you remember anything before you started becoming a mage?" Natsu asked as he slowed his pace along with Happy.

"Uh, why you ask?"

"Just wondering! Thought maybe I should know since you are joining Fairy Tail and I'm going to have to see your face every day."

Lucy froze and put her hand on her chest in an offensive manner.

"Well talk about rude."

Natsu stopped walking.

"What did I say or do that was rude…?"

"Hmmm, let me think about that, 'I'm going to have to see your face every day'," Lucy quoted.

"Yeah…? So what's the problem with that…?"

Lucy slapped her face with her hand and sighed in defeat.

 _So he's a clueless idiot type huh?_ Lucy thought.

"To answer your question, yes. I'm not forgetful like you, I remember everything!" Lucy stated in a pushy tone that made Natsu blow his breath.

 _I'm not forgetful BECAUSE I REMEMBER ONE OF MY CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!_ Natsu thought.

"Tonight! When I watch the stars I'm going to tell every one of them I see that I joined the guild Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement as she twirled around until she crashed into Natsu sending both of them to the ground, with Lucy on top.

Natsu's stare wasn't intentionally cold, his face somehow lacked the mobility others had. His eyes rested on hers, they were locked, and he realized how dark her fudge eyes have gotten. He knew this was uncomfortable, but the thing was…he didn't feel that red stuff come to his face how it used to when they were younger.

Natsu recalled how he told Lucy he loved her.

Does that mean, that he… _did not love her anymore_?

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Their unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching each other's glances. Lucy shifted uncomfortably as she felt his hands come to each side of her waist and rest there, nervously, Lucy tried to get up, but couldn't because of his firm grip on her waist.

Natsu remembered how when awkward situations like these happened, he would become flushed and panic, how his heart would rapidly beat against his chest and how loud it was, he was positive she could've heard it.

But now, he doesn't even feel like that, so instead he said…

"Watch where you're twirling around would ya!? You're heavy like a hippo!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME, AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE PINK HAIR!"

 _When we were kids you called it "Cute,"_ he told himself inside his head with an irritated tone.

"Whatever! We ain't going to get to Fairy Tail if you keep goofing around, and would you get off of me please!?"

Lucy practically sprang off of him like it was a competition to see who could get up faster.

"Yea, you don't have to tell me that…and I'm not the one who suggested to "not" go on a train you dumb idiot." she mumbled under her breath.

Happy lowered himself to Natsu's ear.

"When did she become so annoying?"

"I have no idea, but my ears are burning" Natsu whispered.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU IDIOTS!"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Lucy's face fell faster than when she fell on top of Natsu. In that instant her skin became greyed, her mouth hung with lips slightly parted and her eyes were as wide as they could stretch. There wasn't even a point in talking or saying anything. She couldn't believe what was in front of her. She had nothing to say or think but empty words and a clear mind. They had always been good enough up until now but somehow she didn't think it was possible to think they were better. She glanced nervously beside her, Natsu was already walking towards the entrance.

The scene was quite unbelievable, shocking really. Lucy's mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images it was being sent by her eyes. She looked away, then looked back to see if it was still there. It was. Then her adrenaline kicked in.

 _It's actually there! She wasn't dreaming._

It takes a second or two for the new information to sink it, even though it is right before her eyes, larger than life. Then she feels her lips stretch wider into gaping grin and her eyebrows arch for the sky.

 _She's made it._

 _She's here._

Amazement doesn't quite cover it. She feels like someone just took her spark of wonder and poured on kerosene. The smile she was currently showing on the outside can't adequately reflect what she was feeling inside; it's like every part of her brain is trying to fire in both directions at once - the best kind of paralysis.

Finally, the day she has been dreading at first is here and she can't halt the dawn ebbing its gradual way into daylight. Everything hinges on what she should do once she enters, and once done it can never be undone. She can't think straight this morning, she put her keys in her bag instead of on her belt and then panicked when she couldn't find it.

Here she is, standing in front of the actual Fairy Tail guild, allowing the hot summer July heat to radiate off of her with the gentle breeze, yet she's shaking. If she stayed up all night, it would have made no difference to her exhaustion. By the morning, her hair was in knots and aside from a few fit-full half hours of vivid dreams she didn't sleep a wink. Lucy's brain was constantly searching for any sign that she'll be alright once she enters that guild, like how her mother would always be the one she'd come to for advice or when she was nervous. However, she's out of range, unreachable. Lucy will either walk over into that guild before the sun is falling and is replaced by the moon, or she will not. Then she will know. Her stomach shifts uneasily and she noticed that the hands that she is hugging herself with are pinching into her pale skin. Lucy released her hands but then, she can't figure out what to do with them, so instead they clasp and unclasp each other as if in constant need of touch and reassurance. But what they need is to be able to touch those guild doors and to go in with confidence.

A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. With arms folded tightly across his broad chest, he tapped his foot furiously and all the while stared at the girl still standing in front of the building. This fitfully sunny morning would either see the dawn of his new life or snap his dreams in two.

"You going to stand there all day? Or are you actually go−?"

And in the seconds that follow, she can feel her squeezing her arms around Natsu and his arms hesitating to reciprocate. No longer is she pixelated and two-dimensional; she is warm, fragranced and soft. She was so excited she couldn't even believe this.

 _This is when he felt it._

Felt his heart beating again, his insides all squeezy. His limbs numb, and his mind debating and wrestling his thoughts to see if he should hug her back. There was a time in his life, he expressed his feelings in a true way, but he can't go on like that, right?

Natsu sighed.

He can't keep bawling like a baby and throw tantrums like toddlers; he eventually does need to get a grip on his own mind. But there is a balance, a point of virtue, that he went past so long ago. Every negative emotion is buried before he can even feel it, making him passive and weak. Everyone loves him for his smile and twenty-four-seven happy disposition, meanwhile, every other feeling is crammed into his chest. Problem is, that space is getting so full, so much harder to ignore, and the disparity between his outgoing personality and inner pain is so difficult to bare. Natsu wishes he'd learn to get these emotions out instead of bottling them up; there is no "healthy release" when the internal pressure is this high. When Lucy was gone, there was so much space inside to even forget about everything, however, he chose not to shove it all the way to the back of his heart where he couldn't feel it anymore. But now that Lucy is back, everything is crammed inside of him about to burst.

 _How do I defuse this without triggering the damage I seek to avoid?_ He thought as he finally allowed his arms to gently wrap around her lower back.

"I'm so excited, but _**really nervous**_!"

"Don't be! You don't understand Fairy Tail…"

Natsu firmly grabbed Lucy's shoulders and pulled her away so he was staring into her dark soil eyes.

"Never give up on something you really want, not only is it difficult to wait, but it's more difficult to regret! Never give up on someone or something you can't go a day without thinking about! You told me at that restaurant that you always dream about joining Fairy Tail, right? So what are you waiting for!" Natsu exclaimed as he broke into his famous smile.

"Yeah!" Lucy said as she held back the tears.

Natsu himself didn't know how the guild was going to react, so all he could do was take a deep breath and open the guild doors open to see everyone's head turn their way.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

When anxiety and fear grabbed them by the tongue and dried their mouths, Lucy didn't panic anymore, since they haven't said anything. Little did Lucy know that Natsu was sending everyone a glare behind her to warn them not to say anything. So instead of letting the silence take her down, she tells herself everything will be alright. Lucy reminds herself that she is a good person, she does good things, she has a heart full of love and there is the world, which is full of good people out there. Fear can only hold Lucy back, stop her from reaching her hopes and dreams. But she can't say it never comes again, but each victory gets a little easier.

"AYE ITS FLAME BRAIN!" Gray screams as he turns around from the bar, only to pale and feel his mouth dry at the sight next to him.

"What did you say!?" Natsu screamed as he charged towards Gray.

And just like that, the guild was in complete chaos.

Nope, no longer did she feel the fear, instead, she felt…like she should've just walked out at that moment.

Lucy sighed and remembered Natsu's inspiring words only a few seconds ago.

" _Never give up on something you really want, not only is it difficult to wait, but it's more difficult to regret! Never give up on someone or something you can't go a day without thinking about! You told me at that restaurant that you always dream about joining Fairy Tail, right? So what are you waiting for!"_

"Difficult to regret, huh? No, I don't think so "Flame Brain" pft…" Lucy sighed.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

As Gray's fist collided with Natsu's face, he finally spoke.

"Explanation now, before I beat one out of you."

"She doesn't remember us," was all Natsu said.

It was quiet and even Gray didn't know what to say, I mean… _what should he say?_

"You're lucky everyone seemed to have gotten the message, god, wait until Erza comes back and hears about this…"

Gray punched Natsu with all his strength sending him tumbling back and crashing into Lucy.

"That must've been painful…" Mira stated as she gave a small chuckle.

"OMG MIRA!? AS IN THE MIRAJANE FROM SORCERER WEEKLY!?" Lucy exclaimed as she kicked Natsu off of her.

"That's me!"

Her hair is like a soft fur against a face so pale as to be striking. The strands flow down her back, stopping in a line around her hips. Without asking, Lucy knows it is plaited on her way to work, a slight kink in what should be perfectly straight hair giving it away. As she leans forward to take Lucy's hand to help her up, her hair moves with her, hiding her face until she straightens and flicks it back over her shoulders.

"Are you a new recruit?"

"U-Uh Yes!"

Mira gave a soft gentle smile. One that could hypnotize someone and draw them into a trance. Mira had to admit, she felt the pain in her chest.

 _Why doesn't Lucy remember us?_

 _Sad…sounds so childishly, like something flimsy, something one should be able to cast off with a happy reflection or the smile of a friend. But_ _ **"sad"**_ _is nothing of the sort. It sits inside like the germ seed of depression, just waiting for the right conditions to grow, to send out roots to choke the hope out of your heart. It is the trough in which we struggled to return to the peak, always afraid that this time the rungs would be too slippery, too far apart or simply not there at all…_ Mira thought.

 _Lucy dear, you certainly choked out all of our feelings until we were so numb we couldn't feel them anymore and eventually moved on…_

"Let's get you a guild mark then!"

"Really!? Thank you so much!" Lucy happily exclaimed as she followed Mira to the bar.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

He watched her carefully as he still lay on the ground from Gray's punch.

Natsu looked at her again.

 _How could she have been so dumb?_

Why had they seemed so good as friends and being together only for her to change so much?

Natsu would never get her to remember anything!

As a matter of fact _, how the hell was he even supposed to do that anyways?!_

As his mind span its usual carousel of reasons he would never amount to anything, he pulled his scarf a bit so it became loose around his neck. Gently, Natsu ran his finger over the scar that danced across his neck.

 _Not too small, not too big._

Any one of his ideas would take years to actually work, years of sacrifice, and then what?

Then he'd have one more failure to add to his nonexistent list.

 _No way._

Natsu shook his head a little to focus on reality here and not get lost in his thoughts.

"No more stupid ideas," he told himself.

"You're nothing special to her, so why _even try_?"

Natsu pulled his scarf so it tightly gripped onto his neck to cover the scar he hid from everyone, and even himself in a way.

But all he saw when he compared himself to her sometimes was someone ordinary, incapable and worthless.

Which in reality was the truth, if he actually thought about it.

Natsu sighed and hopped back up on his feet and scratched his head in thought.

 _After 2 years!_

 _2 years!_

 _Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, she finally came back, came back after 2 whole depressing years!_

 _So shouldn't I be happy!?  
Shouldn't I be happy that she is back?!_

 _But why is it that I'm not._

 _Why is it that I am not telling her who we are!_

 _Why is it, that I CAN'T YELL AT HER AND IGNORE HER FOR SO MUCH PAIN SHE PUT ME THROUGH!?_ Natsu thought as anger started to stir a bit.

His stomach turned rigid. He felt his spirit sink into nothingness and his aura turn monochrome. Over their years together Natsu had tried to ignore his worthless feelings and be happy as her friend! Which totally happened by the way, but it just wasn't the same right now.

 _How had something so fun and exciting come to this?_

The sound of her voice used to warm him, the scent of her had made his heart race and the touch of her hand had sent tingles down his spine. That was only _Three years_ ago. Now they ran into each other again, and what does he find out?

That she forgot about him…

Yup.

You heard it right.

She forgot about him.

Simple as that.

Star watching with her had been replaced with him going on missions and hanging out with the guild, telling her his feelings had become eat food all day and not give a crap, usually alone, with Happy. They passed each other like ghosts when they saw each other in Hargeon, well, mostly her.

Life had become a monotony without her at first when she left.

With all the best motives he had lost what was precious to them, the reason he worked so hard. The dream was dying in the wind and he had not enough energy to fix things. Natsu had become unhappy, but soon he was able to "keep walking" and he did.

So he just gave up, something he would never do, yet alone dream of, but with this situation, he did.

 _Why the hell was he supposed to admit to himself that he let go so fast?_

 _Just look at her! She's the one that let go so fast, so fast that she doesn't even remember!_

"Aye, Pyro!? You lookin a little down over there want me to ruin your mood?" Gray said as he pulled up his sleeve.

"If you can even touch me stripper!"

And just like that, they were at it again.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

When the flash of annoyance comes so does a bad idea.

 _Isn't it always the way?_ Lucy thought in annoyance.

In that moment, Lucy funneled all her strength into her feet and used it to walk to the bar with her mouth shut and hands relaxed. In the long run, it's better that way. If she speaks in anger she will be crying by bedtime, perhaps for a long time to come, wishing she shouldn't have yelled because she might get kicked out of the guild. When Lucy is steady, when she remembers that this guild is the one thing she loves more than anything right now, she will talk.

All of their voices rose above the sacred silence. A glance, touch, and one small comment stirred a hurricane of harsh and horsed insults. It was like each and one of them had their own Pandora boxes opened, sending each word full speed ahead to shatter each other's souls into a million pieces. Lucy took a deep breath and looked at Natsu's face, his face brightened, just a tone lighter than her own crimson one right now, well out of annoyance and frustration. This was no longer…

"He said, she said."

The arguing came right through the walls as loud as any crash or loud scream right in your ears. Every wizard in the Fairy Tail guild right now made sure someone in pacific or…never mind, scratch that…made sure _**everyone**_ got all the details they never wanted to know, who, what and where...it made Lucy stare in complete shock though at how people were laughing and enjoying their time when someone would get hurt or send an insult flying their way.

Next thing Lucy knows, is that a girl who barely has clothes on is chugging alcohol like crazy.

She raised a shaky finger and pointed at Natsu. It could have been water in the large barrel but it wasn't. It wasn't and _everyone_ knew it. Even after 5 minutes, that transparent liquid that bathed the girl's mouth wasn't even the start of it. Lucy remembered it being fairly early when she arrived at Fairy Tail, which was about approximately 10 minutes ago, and this girl was already downing alcohol like there was no tomorrow and she wasn't even drunk!

"Just to give it a little kick, better start drinking my twentieth" Lucy heard her say as she pulled over a barrel to the table and began chugging that one as well. Lucy paled.

 _How could someone even do that!?_

Lucy already concluded that the girl's fuzzy bag that sloppily hung over her shoulders had some type of booze in it. There was just no way it didn't have any after watching what this girl is capable of. Lucy watched in pure amazement.

"That's Cana…" Mira pointed out as she shuffled around for something.

Lucy turned to her right to see a wizard with many rings on in a green jacket, flirting with a variety of different girls. She watched closely as he would wink at one of them and they would faint. Lucy froze when he made eye contact with her. She uncomfortably turned back to Mira and already, she felt an arm sling around her shoulders.

"Well hello, we got a new recruit? Let me just tell you are the prettiest girl I have ever laid eyes on" Loke said before his eyes averted to her keys.

"…"

"…"

"Are you a-a Celestial Wizard…?"

"Yes I a-?"

"SORRY BUT I GOT TO GO!" Loke screamed as he ran away and disappeared.

"Um…ok?"

"Loke…" Mira stated.

"Excuse me miss, may I have your clothes?"

"NO YOU FREAK SCRAM!" Lucy shouted as she kicked the almost- naked man away.

"That one is Gray, he has a habit of taking off his clothes."

"TAKE IT LIKE A MAN NATSU!"

"That one is my brother, Elfman!" Mira cheered.

At this point, Lucy was never still. The room always buzzed with energy when she was in it, I mean even though this is her first time in the ACTUAL FAIRY TAIL GUILD, she predicted that this wasn't new to anyone who was originally in this guild.

Lucy's gestures were as empty as her words at the moment.

Here she was, standing by the bar, watching the chaos that seemed and felt like it would never end.

The ringing of everyone's voice, screams, arguments, conversations, all the noises. Everything was ringing in her ears nonstop, and her ears should've practically just have started bleeding. Lucy knew that anyone who was sane in this guild, "Mirajane" should've been getting excruciating migraines but when Lucy turned to see Mirajane with a big smile on her face as she watched the chaos, Lucy sighed and had no idea what to think or expect anymore.

Here Natsu was, crashing into Lucy every ten seconds it seemed like.

Until then, …

"NATSU STOP CRASHING INTO ME WOULD YA!?" Lucy screamed as anger lapped around her becoming thicker and thicker by the moment. She sighed in relief when she realized he stopped, but now…the problem was, everyone stopped.

Lucy's face flushed red.

Natsu knows what has angered her. He worries if he comes any closer, worries that he might be harmed or even dead. That's Lucy for you, anyone would always be worried sick, always afraid that she will be harmed, but right now, Natsu noticed another thing different about her.

But now, gosh, she's scary, maybe even up to Erza's level.

Her annoyance in a way is like her happiness in disguise, he knows. Natsu keeps telling himself that Lucy is all grown up, that's why she has changed and is different.

The guilt was an anchor around his neck, pulling him deep into the brine. He didn't know why he even felt so much guilt, I mean…shouldn't it be her feeling guilty?!

Natsu could feel the frustration radiating from her, however, he couldn't, but wished he could feel the pain she felt or whatever she felt when she was gone.

 _I mean she had to be feeling something pretty rough to have forgotten about us right?_ Natsu thought.

It's time for him to learn how to forgive himself, learn to accept that he can't keep blaming himself for everyone and everything that has happened throughout his life and can't expect everything to go so…perfectly. Love is a two-way street, if he ever did want to continue to feel it, he would've gone after her, he knew where she was, knew what she was doing…but he didn't go after her. Didn't she tell him before…

" _Whatever is your choice, is always going to be mine!"_

Natsu shifted uncomfortably, as he recalled her saying that when they were younger.

 _So if he didn't go after her…then she had to respect that right?_

 _Ugh! Who is he kidding, she doesn't even remember!_

"Hehe! That guy is Natsu, but seems you already ran into him? Anything new, maybe anything familiar about that weirdo?"

Natsu was about to charge at Gray when he froze.

Actually…everyone did, because somehow they heard Mira say that.

"Uh…no not really, he's just so stupid" Lucy sighed.

"And his cat, that stupid cat," Lucy said as anger stirred up in her when she remembered how he insulted her about her weight and was so useless when he dropped them into the ocean.

"You'll get used to them!" Mira stated as she went back to searching for something behind the bar.

"You think so huh…?" Lucy quietly mumbled.

When Lucy turned around, she realized it was dead quiet and she saw all eyes on her.

"IS THERE A PROBLEM!?" Lucy screamed sending everyone back into chaos.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

"We all have to break those rules to get to the place we are now! But that's what makes Fairy Tail Number 1!" Makarov shouted as he held up a finger.

When that last statement was finished, everyone exploded into cheers. He explained to his children how everyone was born to win, born to succeed, so to see how easily the guild master burned hope into everyone's spirit, they must've really had hope and trust, so she will too. Everyone's spirits rise right out of their chests, their shouts of joy echoing around. Sweat poured down Lucy's face. Her heart smashed around in her chest. Her lungs screamed for air as she cheered with everyone.

 _Hey, it's ok if she only just joined, that's what makes everything exciting, so why not join in with everyone else?_

Lucy can't say how good it felt to root for something so real, so important. All that training, all those grueling sessions when she never felt like her goal was even possible, but she did it. Here she was, in Fairy Tail, having a purpose and a goal. She did it.

With the cheers come fists in the air and eyes flung wide. Everyone seems electrified, awake, soaring to new heights of emotion. Their achievements might never make Lucy understand, but if everyone has this goal, and joined Fairy Tail for a purpose, why can't she?

If they can do it, so can she.

Maybe not at first, _but don't we all suck at new things until we've practiced?_

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov told Lucy as he gave Mira a nod to put a guild mark on her.

"Where do you want it?" Mira asked.

"…Want it...?"

"Yea! Everyone gets their guild mark somewhere! So where do you want to put it?" Mira asked, her tone becoming happier every second.

Lucy looked at her arms.

 _No, not really…_

Then her thigh.

 _No, I want it to be visible and in an obvious spot._

Her chest.

 _No…not quite_

Back?

 _No, can't really see it there._

Lucy's eyes shifted to the back of her right hand before looking away.

 _Wait a second, that might be a good spot!_

"Right here, please! On the back of my right hand!" Lucy announced.

"Gotcha ya!" Mira cheered before stamping a guild mark on the spot she demanded.

"Perfect! I'm an official member of Fairy Tail now! Thank you so much Mira!"

"Of course! You're family now!" and with that, she disappeared behind the bar.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

"Hey, Natsu! Look! Mira just put the official Fairy Tail guild mark on me! Isn't it exciting!?"

"That's cool Luigi…"

"NAMES LUCY!"

Natsu had a bored expression on his face until he turned around.

He felt like the air knocked out of his lungs.

Like every word and breath that was going to come out next was gone. Natsu was standing in front of Lucy. He was white as chalk. His eyes and his mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although he was staring straight at Lucy he appeared not to notice her at all. Natsu stood before Lucy still and had a sort of henpecked look. His shoulders hunched together like he was trying to disappear inside himself. Even his dark eyes seemed to be attempting to retreat inside his head. He was completely startled like a deer in the woods, almost toppling as he took a small step backward.

Lucy didn't even realize his expression because she was too busy cooing about her guild mark.

But, Natsu was freaking out.

One of the first things he remembered about Lucy is that she was the kid who sat at the back of the classroom, always drumming on the desk with her pens and pencils. No one dared to tell her to stop, god just looking at her meant you were going to receive the same hate she did.

However, as they got older, her tongue was the sweetest; every word uttered by her would always leave him weakened and deeper in love than before. These were the memories Natsu cherished then again, hated the most.  
There were times when he would look into her bright eyes, wondering if he meant it when he said

 _"I Love You."_

 _And he sure did mean it._

Natsu would continue to tell himself that he fell in love too easily so it's only a matter of time for her to leave him like Igneel.

Guess what?

 _She did._

I mean, he loved Igneel with devotion and passion, but then he left.

He loved Lucy the same way but with a different kind of love, so wasn't she supposed to leave?

She said she wasn't.

But she did.

But now…

His heart was racing and he was paler than ever.

 _"Natsu? You ok?" she asked giving his shoulder a light tap before looking away in shame and retracting her hand. He looked straight into her brown eyes knowing the exact reason for that look he hated and why she was upset._

 _It's because his Fairy Tail mark was on that shoulder._

 _"Luce…"_

 _"No, no, no its fine I just realized it, I'm sorry just forget it."_

 _"Lucy! You could join! Why won't you join!?" Natsu exclaimed before sitting back down next to her._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered as she let a cute chuckle out._

 _"No. I'm sick of you trying to always change the subject when I want to talk. You always talk to me and I hear you out so why won't you hear me out and let me talk to you?!" Natsu declared._

 _He was right though after all._

 _Lucy was always expressing herself to him and to see him express himself to her was extremely rare. It only happened like 3 times and she was pretty sure she wouldn't see it again._

 _"Natsu…I'm not ready, not until I become stronger."_

 _"Who cares if you're stronger or not! Look it was a mistake at first! Okay!? Please, Luce, I can't be in that guild without you there!"_

 _She froze._

 _And after he realized what he just said, he froze too._

 _"I uh…"_

 _Lucy flashed him a big smile trying to intimidate his._

 _"Awe Thanks, Natsy! But please just understand for now…"_

 _"I'll wait years if I have to Luce."_

 _"Good!"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Luce?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"When you get your Fairy Tail mark I want you to get it right here!" Natsu demanded as he pointed to her hand._

 _"Uh, why exactly?!"_

 _Natsu looked at the stars for a minute trying to think of an answer why._

 _He didn't even know why he just thought she should get it there._

 _His lips touched her hand and her hand quickly pulled away from him._

 _"WHAT THE?!"_

 _"I'm your best friend and that's a special friendship kiss. So you have to get it right there!"_

 _Lucy couldn't believe that he wasn't even blushing, he really is clueless gosh…_

 _"Hehe…Sure!" Lucy said._

Natsu felt the memory fade and his eyes focus on her again.

Well, not necessarily on her.

But the back of her right hand.

That's when he felt it again.

Felt his heart pounding and it ramming against his chest. He started to sweat and felt extremely hot.

That's when he realized himself.

This feeling was back.

It was back.

And like he said earlier, he would accept it if it did ever come back by any chance.

And guess what happened?

It came back.

So…was he going to give up?

No.

She had to remember something.

The smallest thing would even be an improvement.

He was going to make Lucy remember again.

And he swore it.

"I'm all fired up now."

* * *

 **HOLY CRAP GUYS.**

 **7,000 + WORDS.**

 **LONGEST CHAPTER EVER.**

 **DIDN'T KNOW I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO EVEN MAKE IT THIS LONG.**

 **I was going to stop it at the part where she was standing in front of Fairy Tail.**

 **But nope.**

 **Anyways, I spent all day yesterday, and today editing and changing things, so please review if you could.**

 **Thank you for everything!**


	27. Chapter 28

**Thanks:**

 **akirakoujiro08: I love it I love it I soon love it~  
Thank u so much for updating  
Keep up the good work 3**

 **{That made me really happy, so thank you so much!}**

 **NastuYuki: Thanks for the mention and no problem, you really deserve those favorites and followers cause you have the talent to do so and I love the way you're creating this story...I'm looking forward for the next update**

 **{Thank you so much! Don't thank me for the mention, I do it because I want to, and aww you really think so? By the way, I love your username : ) Thank you so much for everything!}**

 **Mavis Chase: That was awesome!**

 **{You're like one of the main people that always reviews on my fanfictions and chapters, so thank you so much for that. Thank you for continuing to read if I could I would hug you until I would probably suffocate you lol. Thanks again for everything.}**

 **ZaiaKai16: Got hooked real fast and finished ch 1-27 in 3 days! XD I love stories that hook me attention, cuz my attention span is really short lol. Imma another follower til the end, I wanna know what happens to Natsu and Lucy and I hope Lucy remembers everyone.**

 **{You're the best :3 thank you}**

 **Guest:This was really interesting I as well binge read this all in one day keep up the good work and keep updating  
I noticed how u haven't updated in a while and I wish u would so please hurry I'm dying to find out what happens next**

 **{Yeah sorry about that, school is over though and I improved a little more in my writing. I'm working on this novel and another fanfiction of NaLu so forgive me, but it's not an excuse I was just lazy ̃o.O**

 **Thanks:**

 **sassykitten1701**

 **Night-Shadow Child**

 **ZaiaKai16**

 **For adding the story to your list or either favoriting the story.**

 **I just want to let all of you know, I started typing this chapter up the next day I published chapter 27. The reason for starting it so early is because I know that as I progress on through the story, it's going to give me more writers block. I planned everything out until now, but now I'm asking myself,**

 _ **Now, what?**_

 **So, I think typing this up a bit early and not waiting will give me an advantage, so I have time to think and make another long chapter, then start going through everything and editing it. Sometimes I'll ask my very close friends on here for help, so I think they deserve most the credit along with all of you because you guys give me the strength and hope also inspiration I need when I go to start typing. So thank you.**

* * *

 **{** _ **P**_ _R_ _ **E**_ _V_ _ **I**_ _O_ _ **U**_ _S_ _ **L**_ _Y_ **}**

That's when he felt it again.

Felt his heart pounding and it ramming against his chest. He started to sweat and felt extremely hot.

That's when he realized himself.

This feeling was back.

It was back.

And like he said earlier, he would accept it if it did ever come back by any chance.

And guess what happened?

It came back.

So…was he going to give up?

No.

She had to remember something.

The smallest thing would even be an improvement.

He was going to make Lucy remember again.

And he swore it.

"I'm all fired up now."

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Everyone's voice fades, growing more distant until the pangs of sound and pain eliminate it completely. It's like she's being forced to stare out to the sunset on the horizon, as though something's pulling her sight towards it, holding it there until something inside her mind snaps. The louder the sound, the darker the world becomes, all leading to the most notable change.  
The horizon is coated in a dying light, and far in the distance, the sun shimmers, turning to a black orb surrounded by a fiery aura. This eclipsed star is more horrific than beautiful, with the aura now as red as blood and the center as black as a night sky. The sound is drowned out by the flames and she tightly closes her eyes only to open them again with everything returning to normal. She takes a large breath of relief, the shock leaving her as though she had broken away from a nightmare, but that wasn't a nightmare ... that was far from a nightmare.

She was quick to pry the edged cutlass from her opponents fingers and whipped around to clash steel. She held the blade even, a perfect, undaunted horizon; always leveled with the nose, just plain perfect, her sword today was aesthetic. She had stalled the man's strike but watched a wretched, stained grin split the mage's lips as her blade shivered under the brutality of his compelling strength.

"Weapons do not belong in the hands of women," he throatily crooned, pressing closer to her face. The blade flashed as he brought it over his head and hummed a low, swift tune when he brought it down.

"You're mistaken" she declared as a bright light erupted from her body which easily stopped him, causing him to guard his eyes against the light.

"REQUIP!"

Her voice echoed throughout the sky. The sky that was stained with magnificent yellow and pinkish colors.

"I am a mage of the guild named Fairy Tail, understand that there are no rules that stop us!"

The man froze, feeling his limbs shake and his face numb.

"T-Titania?"

"Exactly."

Their swords gleamed in the warm sunset. Erza knew that only one would walk away from this. Her opponent's sword was stained with dirt and on the verge of shattering any moment. Erza shuffled to the side and awaited his attack, and when he did attack, she simply blocked it. Her opponent charged again with a mighty cry. Erza dodged to the side in one fluid move. Her enemy swiveled in her direction. His menacing eyes were a blazing red and his dark hood made the rest of his features indistinguishable. Her opponent thrust his sword forward, only to be met by Erza's sword. Both swords met in the air with a resounding _'clang_ '. The queen of fairies was a master at wielding swords, not to mention the fastest mage to ever requip. Slowly, Erza was tiring. Not because of fighting, but because of simple boredom.

 _This needed to come to an end now._

Erza gripped the man's arm and threw him behind the giant glass allowing his own destruction to weaken him and backfire alone with his men.

In a flash of shock and dread, she watches as they twitch awake, finding themselves in a fluorescent liquid, shielded by a glass visor covering their eyes, but still, it partly obscures their vision. After the disorientation drops to a bearable level, she hears their voices – distorted by fluid and warped with fear.  
Out of sight, one states.

"She is a monster! No one could be capable of this much damage, we aren't defeated, not yet."

Doing the only thing they can gets them nowhere, though the movement leads to the painful discovery of several tubes, coursing with an azure substance, all inserted beneath their skin. At first, the feeling is more distant, yet as soon as they make another slight motion, to their dismay they can feel the piercing objects sharply scraping against bone. Fighting against the urge to scream lasts long enough to provide them with the next horror. Moving across each and one of their bodies is a silver-hued material, enveloping the rest of their arms like a parasite, soon taking a solid form that melds with the flesh. Panic seeps through, and before long, the struggle starts, with an attempt to break away from it all and to shatter the glass prison. Every action is slow, sluggish and futile, as the tethers keep them almost locked in place using an amalgamation of agony and restraint. Seeing the struggle, a dark figure softly places their hand against the screen of glass.  
This time, she decides to speak, more warmly allowing her attitude to keep control along with her mood.

"You are all selfish to think this gooey liquid will absorb every wizards' magic so you can be the most powerful, it's pathetic…using magic against others, including yourself, do you realize that?"  
After her words end, she turns around and can sense them trying to calm down.

"My work here is done."

Erza was actually pretty exhausted from this mission, but now that it was over, she could finally return to her home, Fairy Tail, and see what has been new.

"Remind me not to take a 4-month mission next time" she sighed as she ran her fingers through her long silky red hair.

She walked in silence through the village High Street. She passed the greengrocer with his window full of apples and oranges, and the butcher with his bloody lumps of meat on display and naked chickens hanging up, and the small bank, and the grocery store and the electrical shop, then the bakery.

"…"

Erza backed up a bit.

"It wouldn't hurt to just stop by…"

The bakery was a galley of a shop. So much of the space had been taken up by the ovens and the mouth-watering displays that the customers were left to squeeze in and out. The cakes beckoned her in and the aroma of fresh baked cookies and bread took her by the hand and lead her inside. Erza stood there, her hands already possessing jewel to pay for the many things she was about to bye.

In the bakery, the air is more delicious than any flavor. Somehow the aroma captures everything good in there: the filter coffee, the various cakes, the Danish pastries, and the amazing smells of teas mixed with other flavors. The blend is perfection, but as a mixture of flavors, they would be terrible, in a way that is of course. It's the kind of place Erza can sit in for hours, the air so perfumed without chemicals.

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Cake crumbs and smears of icing were all that remained of the once triple layered Strawberry cake.

Erza smiled and looked across from her.

"So, have you heard Titania?"

"Huh?"

"A new mage joined your guild! She defeated a Vulcan with just her pinky!"

"Is that so? Interesting…do you by chance know this new recruits name?"

"Yes! She was with the salamander mage! Her name is Lucy!"

"…"

"…"

"Titania?"

She can feel it, building like an unstoppable snowball in the pit of her stomach. She cannot concentrate on anything else that she was just doing or even saying. The next step is her heart, how it was starting to beat harder and faster, adrenaline levels rising, her outsides try and crawl up inside her body and her brain starts to fire out negative thoughts like a machine gun. As sweat starts to happen all over her body. It feels like her now pale skin has another hot skin on the outside, like a bin bag, it moves over her body and never releases. The negative thoughts keep coming like waves on rocks. This is when Erza starts pacing and moving around irrationally. The arguments in her head get so fast and so disturbing that her brain shuts down her body. The sweat has completely covered her body and her heart feels like it's going to explode.

Every muscle felt tight, sprung for action and she couldn't even walk or pace around anymore. Her body screamed at her to sprint out of the place and quickly get to Fairy Tail, to spend the energy that kept piling in regardless of her inability to use it. Even her face felt tight, like smiling just wasn't an option today anymore. Her usual calm had been replaced by a carousel of ideas, each one more worrying than the last.

Erza's heart rate was accelerating and her mind replayed memories on a short loop. Dread owns her now, pushing against her like an invisible gale, attempting to reverse her steps back to Fairy Tail. Dread has her stomach locked up tight, nothing getting in or out. Dread sets her face like rigor mortis, her teeth locked tight together. But unless it can turn back time, drag the sun from the sky and inject amnesia into the mind of her and erase those dreadful memories.

She pulled at her hair.

"No, No, No, No, No, No! No!" she repeated

"I'm sorry but I must go!" Erza stated as she bolted out the door.

"Wait! Miss Erza!" a voice screamed behind her. Erza looked back to see all her stuff and the horn of one of the monsters she killed earlier.

"Don't forget this!"

"Yes! Of course thank you…"

She grabbed her things and bolted away.

 _No…No, Lucy didn't come back, she couldn't have, no please no._

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Nope, as soon as Lucy left the guild to go search for an apartment, the chaos seized instantly.

"She doesn't remember."

"LuLu" Levy whispered with a hoarse voice as tears swelled up in her eyes. Gray sat on the bar stool, his arms crossed against his broad chest, and his attention mainly focusing on Natsu.

"Natsu."

As soon as Gray spoke his name, attention now revolved around him.

"I'm fine, trust me I don't care."

Gray let out the longest sigh he could've ever been capable of before seething.

"Yes. You. Do."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You're right I do…" Natsu admitted.

"So? Care to explain why you aren't telling her anything?"

"I mean; do you see how happy she is? If she wanted to forget about us…why would I want to make her remember? We are all friends, and we want to see each other happy."

Gray was now silent.

He didn't know what to say anymore so instead, he sighed in defeat and exchanged glances with the whole guild.

Natsu buried his nose in his scarf before walking out of the guild and dragging Happy behind him.

"Let's go buddy…" his muffled voice said.

Makarov rubbed his left temple.

"Poor boy…"

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

The scarf had been such a simple gift and at the time, that's all it was a scarf. It probably cost just a few jewel if it was sold. It wasn't anything fancy, just a rectangle of black and white made of a nice cotton wool. Even the knit was too perfect to be hand-made, it had been churned out of a machine with a thousand just like it…that's what some people would say, but even if it was, Natsu didn't care. Now it wrapped itself around Natsu's neck, elevated to something precious, something guarded to him. In that wool that somehow even failed to capture the notion of sunlight in its watered-down dye lay the memory of when Igneel had given it to him. Natsu had finally written the word "Dad," it wasn't the best handwriting Igneel has seen, but still, he has rewarded a scarf. When Igneel wasn't looking Natsu tied it on the tree branches and would swing around. At first, Igneel was unsure of the reception he would give it. But Natsu was old enough to know that gifts were more than scraps of material or plastic. He had worn it every day through the winter regardless of whether or not it matched his usually coordinated outfits, and even through summer, even if the hot heat came down like waves, he refused to take it off, no matter what the occasion was.

Then, when he saw Lucy, he didn't mind.

Didn't mind when she would lean on his shoulder and her head would gently lay on his scarf that hung around his neck.

Then, when Lucy left, he also didn't mind.

He was too upset to even acknowledge his scarf.

Natsu watched the clouds spin and twirl in the sky. Some bounced off others while others dived underneath others. Natsu pressed his hands against the scar that flickered across his neck. It still came, spreading across his neck like a flower opening to the sun. He rasped in the air just as he felt his shoulder crash against a wall. His bones vibrated and his head vibrated. For once in his life, everything was blue and blurry. The rain started to pound against the windows of houses and the roofs of houses. The water trickling down fast like water spraying out of a shower head.

 _Maybe…this is a good chance, a good chance to…rebuild memories…?_

 _I cannot tell her and rebuild these memories._

 _Or…_

 _I could tell her but suffer the consequences…_

 _Lucy…I just have to hide everything when I'm around you huh?_

 _But still, I find it all intoxicating._

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

Tucked into the soft silky sheets that night, the sleep pooled on her eyelids, and she felt comfortable listening to her own breathing. And the wind swooped up, over the heights, rushed and rustled through the tough mountain grasses, and gradually ebbed away to silence. However, that was replaced by the harsh pounding sound of rain.

"How am I supposed to even…"

Lucy froze.

 _Like dead still._

"Don't tell me this is…"

Lucy angrily sighed.

She stripped off her duvet and sheets to see Natsu soaking wet with Happy sleeping in her bed. She firmly placed her hands on her hips and looked at him. His features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow replaced by the youthful appearance. He looked peaceful. Lucy stood for a while before finally crouching and letting her butt hit the ground. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them and that gnawed at her heart until she finally gave up.

"Just for tonight I swear…" she mumbled under her breath as a rosy color was now plastered on her cheeks.

"Something about you guys makes me happy and I hate that because I just met you…but it's nice…so thank you…"

Lucy closely inspected them and around her to make sure she was the only one who just heard that.

"Goodnight idiots."

* * *

~ՕoOoOoOoOo~

It was a couple days after that incident.

 _When they kissed._

They tried to stop, _but couldn't._

That night when Lisanna _saw them._

He knew she was coming that's why he was trying so hard to stop _but he just couldn't, he couldn't at all._

Then after that, they went on another ridiculous adventure.

He remembered it so clearly.

Just like it was yesterday.

She'd go,

"Hey, Natsu! Let's go on an adventure over the hilltop!"

And he couldn't say no, so he'd go,

"Right behind ya…"

That's when it happened again. After they were done having an adventure she hugged him and said thank you.

She did, and he remembered it, so don't say it wasn't true because _it was_.

 _It was very true._

"Thank you, Natsu, you always are here for me, and you always let me boss you around…thank you so much…"

It was just an instinct what he did.

Hey! they were teenagers so he always got random instincts like these but this time he chose to do it.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the air warmer somehow, her future within its walls seeming a little less bleak. Natsu kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

It happened naturally and none of them resisted.

He wanted this more, though.

Yea, the whole "Kissing" thing or whatever you call it was cool but he just wanted to hold her like this and be with her.

That's when he felt something wet on his arm.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell, lost among the millions of other water droplets now falling from the sky.

 _Wait…what…?_

 _He didn't remember this happening…?_

 _This didn't happen!_

 _What's going on!?_

"Natsu, look I had to forget about you ok?!"

His breath rasped in his throat and he couldn't speak.

"Well everyone, actually, I couldn't deal with this heavy weight inside my chest because I instantly realized that being away from you made me notice my feelings for you so I sent you a letter and in one town I saw Gray and Erza and I tried my best to not notice them. I think it worked because they had this really confused face, so after that I kind of just you know? Would it make sense if I just said forgot?"

Again he had no words.

"I don't know, I had help I guess? But guess what…?"

His cheekbones accentuated the skeletal look and in his gaze, his mind was robbed of emotion. Instead of running, or trying to talk sense into her or move closer to her, he just stood more still than the mossy statue in the grass.

"What…" his hoarse voice croaked.

It was then he heard someone shout his name, over and over. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come. He was frantic, yelling, scared.

An ominous boom startled Natsu out of his abysmal nightmare. His cheeks were wet and his body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around his limbs, probably because he was thrashing in his sleep. He could still feel his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. Natsu trembled. The room was completely bathed in light. The remnants of his nightmare still clung to his mind, haunting him. Natsu hesitated before slowly turning his head to his right.

"Natsu! Are you ok?! You had me worried!"

"I'm fine…just…a nightmare…"

He made sure his fists were under the sheets so she couldn't see how hard he was clenching them.

At this point, he just wanted to suffocate her in a hug.

 _Hug her tight._

 _Hold her._

 _Tell her everything._

 _Say he loved her._

 _ **Kiss her.**_

"Lucy?"

"Y-Yeah?"

His gaze was hard, it made her fidget uncomfortably, it was almost a glare.

"Remember already…" he groaned.

"What?"

"Nothing" he deadpanned.

"Uh…WELL AT LEAST THANK ME I TOOK THE FLOOR BECAUSE OF YOU IDIOTS!"

"SHUT UP YOU WEIRDO YOUR SO LOUD!" Natsu shrieked back as his fingers plugged his ears.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a sec."

"No" she deadpanned.

"Get out of my house already."

"Meany" Happy concluded as they jumped out the window hearing her still yelling.

"USE THE DOOR FOR ONCE."

"UGHH SUCH A MESS!"

Natsu smirked.

"Happy I think I know how we are going to make Lucy remember…"

"Eh…?" was all Happy said.

* * *

 **Wasn't as long as I wanted but next chapter will I promise hehe.**

 **Review if you could**

 **Thank you!**


	28. Chapter 29

**Hi, my loves!**

 **I just posted a new fanfiction and I hope things go out well with it. Go check it out if ya want.**

 **AND OMFG 80 REVIEWS I LEGIT SCREAMED AND MY BROTHER WAS LIKE WHAT!?**

 **LOL**

 **: )**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

 **Thanks:**

 **Animeislife: I love this BUT I need more! I finally found the perfect fanfiction for my OTP and there are no more chapters but I understand if you have other things to do. A word of advice: keep writing and you will become a famous author up with the greats, but you are in my greats list anyway! \\( )/ \\(•)/**

 **{You really this so?! That makes me so happy you don't understand! It's really hard coming up with your own idea for a fanfiction but this one I actually tried and look! 80 reviews!? I'm dead!}**

 **Animeismylife: Hi! This is my first fanfic and I love it! You are a great author and I agree with your ship of Lucy and Natsu. I have not read all of it but I am loving it!**

 **{Thank you so much you da best :3}**

 **Mavis Chase: That was amazing. And of course, I'm reading this through to the END!**

 **{THANK YOU SO MUCH THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY :D}**

 **akirakoujiro08: Wow  
I'm surprised to these surprising event :)  
I love it XD  
Hope u update again :D**

 **{THANK YOU! I promise I'll keep updating!}**

 **NastuYuki: Awww...thankie thankie ...*thumbs up for the story* ...can't wait for the next update...**

 **{Your user is a part of my brain XD I remembered it lol, to be honest, I think I remember everyone's users that's how sad I am XD}**

 **Thanks:**

 **31**

 **konanext**

 **natsuylucyxnashi**

 **xiomaraaarichardson**

 **Phoenix Legacy**

 **NaLulover234**

 **For following the story or even me.**

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

A wind shrine towered, steely and fine as a needle. As night deepened, random lights of fireflies blinked more frequently until the canopy below, billowing in dark waves, sparked with benign, green embers under a star-speckled sky.

"We can't keep this up you know…"

"…I'm aware of that…"

"It uses up our magic too!" she declared, anger and annoyance pouring out of her eyes and washing away everyone just like her magic.

"Not to mention that we also have to play along!"

"We don't want to play along anymore! Mini Mini!" their high pitched voices said.

"I just…want her to remember…" he whispered, his hoarse dry voice catching everyone's attention and allowing them to soften their gaze.

"For Layla's sake…we separated among the lands, now just because she wanted to forget we also allowed that to happen?!"

"She may remember eventually, but she will never remember that she owns all 12 zodiac keys, yet alone us, so until now we will have to just play along and stay with our current owners."

"Yukino isn't that bad…" Libra's muffled voice said.

"We agree!" Pisces cheered.

"We…are envious" Gemini whispered, their voice deepening and causing everyone to silence.

"Just wait…"

"Loke…he just needs to hurry and get back…" Aeries said, shyly.

"It…hurts…that she doesn't remember…" Aquarius said under her breath hoping no one heard, however with the dead atmosphere, everyone did in fact hear.

"Miss Lucy will remember Aquarius…this may have a greater effect on us…we just have to allow her wish to come true…for the meantime, we will play along, and act as if we don't know her when we do come upon her."

"Tch!" Aquarius spat as she crossed her arms, but to instantly be comforted by Scorpio.

"That pink haired boy is back in the picture you know?"

Everyone tensed up before quickly burning holes through Aquarius.

"N-Natsu?! How are you sure of that!?"

"We've seen him with her" Virgo, Cancer, Aquarius, and Taurus said at the same time.

"Should we break the news to him?"

"Definitely not" Scorpio deadpanned.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because, did you forget we are the ones that erased her memories?"

"Princess did ask for it."

"Yeah, but Natsu will kill us."

"Alright, so we have…Cancer, Virgo, Taurus, and Aquarius with her right now. Scorpio, Gemini, Leo, Sagittarius, Libra, Pisces, and I are not with her."

"Man, I just want to go back to my owner!" Scorpio sighed.

"…Until then…" Capricorn sighed before walking away along with everyone else and disappearing back into the Celestial world.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Night had fallen fast, it was starless and the moon was covered by murky clouds that blended in with the rest of the sky. leaving the guild to ponder in thought. No more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of red, orange and pink, but all color had now faded leaving only a black canvas with no stars to be looked upon, something that made the warmth inside Natsu disappear. Even after he finally had gotten over Lucy, he would still watch the stars, making wishes on each one he saw. They still haven't come true and he was wondering why. One thought that came across his mind was because Lucy wasn't beside him.

The darkness was thick, making the corners of the guild even darker, it would be most comparable to an Abyss itself. He could feel the hairs on his arm raised and the bite of the wind had left its mark in the form of small bumps that were tingling on his arms, but its bite was more than flesh deep. His blood ran cold through his veins and his bones were chilled. The flames that were flickering on his fist blew out, well he allowed them too.

Natsu looked up.

Everyone was still gawking at him like he was talking in a different language.

"You know…ITS NOT THAT HARD TO SAY SOMETHING!" he screamed.

"Flame Brain have I told you you're an idiot yet?" Gray sighed along with the rest of the guild.

"I was just thinking! What if we did everything we used to do! It might like trigger something ya know?! Like sometimes when you smell something familiar or you see something you trigger memories?!"

"It's worth a try!" Levy spoke up, fists clenched, trembling and shaking.

"Levy…" Natsu slowly said before breaking out into his signature grin.

"Lucy has to remember something! She has to! She couldn't have just forgotten like that, that's impossible!" Levy avowed.

"I will say, within only 2 years? It's impossible to have forgotten, especially since we all known each other since we were little" Mira understood.

"Ok! Goodness! Gather up here's the plan!" Gray said as everyone huddled together.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

The bed was soft and warm. Lucy could feel his arm draped over her, she didn't want to admit it at all…but it was more comforting than her blanket she laid under. She was perfumed by his musky scent, as was her pajamas and her bed. She still would never get used to the day when she felt him in her bed, but tonight…she will let it slide. She was exhausted and too lazy to even turn or adjust her pillow to be more comfortable. Well, she didn't have to do that anyways because Natsu did it for him but moved her closer to him so, of course, she was sharing the pillow with him. However, on the other hand, Lucy will admit, this was very uncomfortable at the same time.

Natsu ran his hand over her back, the soft hairs rising on her arms and on the back of her neck. She could feel his hand running along her spine through her skin, the vertebrae of her spine looking as though they tried to pierce through her flesh. It probably wasn't the best idea to be wearing a belly shirt as a pajama top, because she felt his chest against her back as well as his hand that moved up and down her back, as if he was trying to comfort her. Lucy waited for his hand to move to her lower back, where her skin was exposed, to jump to the idea that his skin was rough.

However, Natsu could say the opposite. Before she disappeared her skin was smooth and almost womanly, but now it was as softer... than…uh…the word soft? Her hair had grown shorter now; a thin, blonde, mess. Natsu clutched it in his hands and could feel the thinness. Short and definitely not lank at all, and now a bright blonde, but she suited it. The way it framed her chocolate eyes, and her now thinned figure, made him lust for her more than he ever remembered.

 _Ughh…. Why!_ Natsu groaned in his head

It was only her eyes that remained unchanged, colored a dark brown, even darker than before, however, they still were so light and hypnotizing when you dared to even gaze into them. Yeah, I mean anyone would be unique with colored eyes, but her brown eyes were just so unique in their own way. Darker than the bark on a fresh oak tree, however, yet he found warmth when he looked deep into them. In her eyes, he saw his reflection, however, it disappeared when she quickly closed her eyes and pulled away from him turning the opposite way so her back was again facing him. It was her who had changed. Not on the inside maybe…well never mind on the inside too, but the outside more. Natsu admits…he had become jealous of anyone who had found love.  
As she looked upon herself, in his perfect onyx eyes glistening with something for her, she knew this wasn't real. It must be a dream, she told herself, but one she does not wish to wake from. I mean, running away from home, finding your own way around, getting pulled around by a pink haired dude, joining Fairy Tail, making friends, and now…having a close friend like Natsu and everyone else?! It's like a dream really. To have something you've always wanted. Lucy wanted to stay with all of them forever. She couldn't look away, but more than that she didn't want to. Fairy Tail is her home.

 _It's my home!_

 _I love you_ , Natsu wanted to scream _. I love you more than you know. I need you and I love you. Please, come back to me._ What use would screaming be, he asked herself. It's like the old Lucy was only a figment of his desire; a delusion of his dreams. Almost as if she is not real and will not hear him, but he needs her to hear him. But he can't let her hear him…not yet.

Natsu slipped out of her bed after she moved away from him, and after he came to himself.

Lucy then found her bed to be cold and lonely. She missed his muscular arm that was wrapped around her as much as she missed the smell of him.

 _Wait…what am I saying?_

Her room was filled with the new odor spray she bought. The petals of the flowers on her desk were arrays of enchanting colors; teal, emerald, ruby, amethyst, and pearl, but to her they were only shades of grey. She blanked out as she stared at them and supported her cheek with her fist. If anyone was to see her, the expression you would read was bored, but really she wasn't. Lucy opened a drawer and pulled out parchment paper before grabbing her fountain pen and beginning to write something.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Natsu missed her when she was gone, but it was only now that he was back Natsu realized how much Lucy meant to him. Not seeing her for a couple years had been tough enough, but seeing her again brought back those feelings he had hidden deep in himself. Love, lust, and passion. No girl or anything had been the object of his desire in the last couple years. Natsu had put love from his mind discarding it as though it was nothing more than a plate of food he already finished, but now it was back and refused to leave without a fight.

Natsu was broken now, shattered really, robbed of his own feelings, and anything necessary to put him back together. His heart, poorly stapled shut, was beating hard but without purpose, his skin stretched across his aching muscles like a worn canvas. His mind was like a lost man at sea, desperate and starving for some reason to live. Desperate for a memory, good, warm, welcoming, one he could smile too. It was difficult to remember his signature smile at times, soft but contagious, it had stained his lips like blood, the same blood he would taste every night from biting his tongue hard to keep from screaming when he saw the star Lucy loved. But no one had seen him really smile with purpose, but now, his smile was returning, but you could easily tell he was still suffering from emotional pain.

Natsu clearly remembers overhearing Erza and Gray.

" _This isn't getting better, Erza!" Gray hissed._

" _It will soon…I found this deep in the ground on the hilltop we always go to with Lucy to watch stars. I went to that hill last night to think some things over and I sensed incredible magic power…so I dug and found this deep…like deep within the hill."_

 _Natsu waited for Gray to say something or to verify what Erza was talking about._

" _Oh my god."_

" _Indeed…it is suspicious…however it kept disappearing and reappearing like some allusion, so I had Freed put this barrier around it…to keep it from doing so…"_

" _What is it, though…?"_

" _Looks like a key of some sort…you know how she has those zodiac keys? Well after observing this it looks exactly like one of them… However, it doesn't have a symbol or some sort of sign just…a star on it?"_

" _Well, keep this a secret for now…we will have Levy do some research."_

" _Indeed, I don't want Natsu finding out about this key either…agreed?!" Erza demanded._

" _A-Absolutely!" Gray stuttered._

After that, Natsu tried his hardest to find that key or whatever they were talking about, but wherever they hid it, damn they hid it pretty good.

Sure, Natsu could sit here all day thinking about things and talking to himself, talking about all his pain, but, the reason why he held on so long is because his friends. They gave him that hope, they sacrificed everything, they even…

Natsu took a deep breath remembering Lisanna.

 _Dammit…_

He knew his other friends were hurting more, so that's why he held on so long. Whenever he's in pain, he would close his eyes, hold his breath, and tell himself…

 _You've been through worst…people been through worst…_ _ **your friends**_ _been through worst…this is nothing._

And it always worked.

Natsu stood in the guild looking around and always missing the missing faces.

Gajeel was really upset when "Bunny Girl" left. Both Juvia and him.

But they sacrificed something that meant a lot to both of them.

Being a part of Fairy Tail.

Gajeel was upset that Levy didn't have her best friend, but he was also upset because she left. Sure they didn't talk a lot but they were still close friends, all of them are family, sisters and brothers, close friends, strong bonds, he missed that with her, so Juvia and he left Fairy Tail.

At first, they left in search of them, couple months later they came back with no luck. Then, Gajeel noticed everyone's weird behavior about it and said that he didn't want to be in a guild with a bunch of drama queens. Then, when Lisanna died, he demanded that Makarov removed this guild mark.

Juvia was extremely on the verge of not doing it but she saw how bad he was hurting seeing all his friends hurt, so she wanted to go with the man that had been her family since she was little. So, she went with him, and together they ended up in lots of trouble. They were both still messed up from what happened, I mean their lives were falling apart.

They joined a dark guild, however, the guild didn't know that they just went to search for them but couldn't find them after a year or so, then that just kind of died down and everyone buried it in the back of their heads and their hearts.

Then there was Mira, she changed dramatically like so much it wasn't even…you couldn't even believe it. Elfman too, they both changed and everyone got used to Mira's good side and smile every day but Natsu knew everyone still questioned it and knew that she was still hurting.

 _Everyone knew._

After Lucy disappeared, Lisanna was there the most for Natsu.

Well, everyone was there for each other not only him, but Lisanna always followed him when he was upset and always talked to him hitting a soft spot within him.

When she was with him the pain would sometimes stop, or at least it once did. When Natsu had hope that one day Lucy would come to him and stay, Lisanna came just in time and was his medicine. He didn't understand why everyone thought they loved each other.

They were just close friends, right?

They were even closer than before because she was always there for him so of course they were close. These days the pain just loved to ebb at the first sight of him and some people, then multiplies and everyone wants to flee. However, that's what makes Fairy Tail strong, along with all the bonds that the whole guild has created together. You're never alone. All the pain everyone has is shared among everyone else, one falls, they all fall, one gets back up, they all get up. Sure, Fairy Tail is strong because of the wizards and mages and the reckless things they do, but…the bonds they all have, it's so strong and the moment when they are about to give up, they think of the reason why they even hung on so long in the first place. Which is the bonds and love they have with one another. So, to see one of those bonds that give you hope and happiness, love, strength, all of that, to see it disappear before your eyes…who wouldn't be messed up?!

Igneel leaves…then Lucy, then Lisanna. Natsu misses the past with a pain that sits in his guts like his fire burning slowly. Those flames belong in his heart, in his soul, yet no more. Isn't it funny, though? Thinking about burning passion and flames, yet it's his magic. And in this hurricane of not only his, but everyone's soul, amid the endless winds that scream, they make no move. However, they are going to try, even if it's as hard as it sounds or looks to get someone to remember without bringing back pain and sorrow to their minds and hearts…

Natsu rubbed his temples and kept glancing at the door, waiting for Lucy. He didn't see her at all the whole day, so he was about to go get her, until he saw everyone gathered in groups with determined faces, still discussing the plans and ways to get Lucy to remember.

So…

Natsu smiled.

With purpose.

Because…

Fairy Tail…

Fairy Tail Never Gives Up.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

That morning, the air was filled with an ominous brittle silence. There was a shriek from the trees, Lucy wasn't worried at all because the voice belonged to a certain food maniac. She opened the curtain to the blue dawn, but then hastily closed it against the cold diffusing across the window glass.

"Lucy!"

"Oh, hey Natsu, did you have fun breaking into my house again because I don't find that fun at all" Lucy murmured as she finished making her bed.

"Come on! Let's go hang out with everyone! I think you should really get to meet Levy first!" Natsu exclaimed as he cursed inside his head hoping he didn't sound too suspicious.

Lucy's face lit up with a giant grin.

"I saw her reading one of my favorite books ever! Let's go!" Lucy screamed as she grabbed his hand and ran out of her house to the guild.

Natsu nervously glanced at his hand, she was holding onto his so firmly and he let his hand awkwardly stay inside of hers.

"Uh…"

He was getting nervous.

Like…

Really _nervous_.

He snatched his hand away earning a confused face from Lucy. One of her eyebrows raised up and her smile turned into one of those suspicious frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh! Look!" Natsu pointed to her right. Lucy turned her head quickly and Natsu dashed off.

"Race ya!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Lucy screamed as she chased after him.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"Cana! Lay off on the drinking!"

Natsu's mouth dropped as he entered the guild to hear that voice...

 _Did she come back from her job? This isn't good, she's going to see Lucy and freak out!"_

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she entered the guild to find the atmosphere completely still and everyone's face on them. She saw a girl with red hair and she felt something wipe over her.

Something…exhaustion she guesses?

When a migraine struck, Lucy described herself as it's prisoner, quite helpless in her cage of pain. She was blinded with flashing colorful spots and craved darkness, quiet and stillness. Often nausea would overwhelm her and she would vomit. The pain would throb so violently around her skull that she wondered why it didn't just crack open. Today was one of those days and when she entered the guild and looked at the girl with red hair she instantly got a bad one, and right now all she craved was to walk straight out, go home, and crawl in a ball on her duvet.

It was always the same, a crushing pain just on one side of her head that came and went in a pattern. It made her want to pace about, she couldn't sit, couldn't lie down or relax. One eye would water on the painful side and her nose would run. She hated it. She was getting these often after she joined Fairy Tail.

She even stayed home from the guild yesterday just to lay down and think what's making her head hurt so bad. Lucy recalled just sometimes hearing or looking at things before one was sent flying at her and gave her head a tight painful squeeze like a snake before going into detail with the pain. Of course, she didn't show it, but she was hurting so bad and right now, this one was so bad she felt tears boiling up.

That's when Warren noticed what was going on.

He jumped behind the bar and ducked before putting his fingers to his head making sure to think of everyone but Lucy so when he spoke everyone would hear but her.

"Look, can you guys hear me?"

It was quiet before he received much-confused answers.

"Yeah?"

"I made sure all of you could hear but Lucy…"

"Look, Erza I know you're probably as confused as the rest of us, but to sum it up. Lucy doesn't remember any of us, and our plan right now is to do things we used to do with her before she left, it might trigger something, so please, for now, play along…"

"No."

Everyone nervously gulped at her response.

"No, because I already know."

Warren slumped with relief at the sound of that along with everyone else.

"Natsu?"

"…"

"Gray?"

"…"

"If either of you fight today I will be sure to murder you and wrap you up in a box so when Lucy does remember she will only be seeing your bodies."

"YES MA'AM!" Gray and Natsu shouted aloud making Lucy scrunch her eyebrows together with confusion.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"LuLu! Have you read this book?!" Levy eagerly said in the library as she held out a book with an old blue cover. Levy remembered stressing about finishing all her homework and studying for the test until she heard reckless sounds outside the private back room. Upon going out, she found Lucy and all her friends goofing around and sitting at a table, they stayed up all night…just with her. Lucy even worked on some of Levy's work so she could read this new romantic novel. They never could find the name of the book, so they just called it

"The romantic novel with the blue cover!"

Lucy eyed the book with suspicion and rubbed her head a little. Levy's eyes lit up with hope until Lucy said,

"Nope! Where's the name?"

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" Levy groaned to herself.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Lucy walked back to the guild with a bag of books as she happily hummed to herself until an arm snatched her to the side.

"G-Gray?" she stuttered a blush creeping to her face as she stared at his grip on her wrist and his bare chest.

Natsu shouted loud curse words at the sight.

"I don't think so!" Natsu declared. He picked up a rock and threw it at Gray's head.

"OW!"

"OMG GRAY ARE YOU OK!?" Lucy screamed as she looked in the direction the rock came from, only to see nothing.

"Damn that Pyromaniac, I don't give a two shitz what Erza said he's going to die!" Gray grunted.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh nothing, anyways, follow me!"

Natsu panted heavily as he hid behind a tree.

"That was close…"

He took a glance at the clipboard in his hands.

 _Levy- Fail_

 _Gray-_

 _Mira-_

 _Elfman-_

 _Happy-_

 _Cana-_

 _Laxus-_

 _Erza-_

 _Jet-_

 _Droy-_

 _Alzack-_

 _Bisca-_

 _Reedus-_

 _Loke-_

 _Bickslow-_

 _Evergreen-_

 _Freed-_

 _Makarov-_

Natsu gulped at the long list, and was still shocked that the Thunder Legion still agreed, Laxus I mean hates everyone especially Gramps, but still…

We even got Loke to do it… Natsu thought.

"Ok, uh…where did Ice Princess and Luce go…?" Natsu sweat dropped.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"Gray! No! GRAY I SAID NOOOO!" Lucy screamed as Gray made an ice slide on a hill and pushed her down it. Right when she got pushed off, that headache came back again, making her head throb.

"IM GOING TO MURDER YOU GRAY!" her now faint voice said as she went farther down the hill and into a cave. Gray crossed his arms and smirked before Natsu appeared behind him.

"Why don't you go join her, but instead!"

Natsu lit the slide on fire and kicked Gray.

"DAMMIT! NATSU DRAGNEEL YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"LIKE YOU COULD EVEN DO THAT!" Natsu laughed.

"What did I say?" a voice behind him said.

"Lucy should be about almost done on this thing…but _Gray_ and _**you**_ …" Erza hissed. Erza gave a simple snap with her fingers before 100 swords appeared at her side.

"I'll. Take. This!" Happy innocently said before snatching the clipboard out of Natsu's hands.

"Have fun with your best friend!" Cana hiccupped before pushing Natsu down the slide too and Erza releasing her swords.

Lucy fell off the slide and landed in Mira's arms.

"Don't worry! I got yo-?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" two voices screamed in pain.

"Natsu…? And Gray…?" Lucy asked confusedly.

Mira sweat dropped before pulling Lucy away before she could see the damage done to them when they came down the now icy slide lit with boiling flames.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Natsu snatched the pen out of Gray's hands and muttered insults and curse words with a muffled voice because of the bandages wrapped around every part of his body.

 _Levy- Fail_

 _Gray-_ _ **Fail**_

 _Mira-_

 _Elfman-_

 _Happy-_

 _Cana-_

 _Laxus-_

 _Erza-_

 _Jet-_

 _Droy-_

 _Alzack-_

 _Bisca-_

 _Reedus-_

 _Loke-_

 _Bickslow-_

 _Evergreen-_

 _Freed-_

 _Makarov-_

Erza sipped some tea before looking at Gray and Natsu.

"Think you went a little overboard?" Warren gulped nervously.

"Not at all…why?! Do you?"

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"Uh…Mira? You said to pour this in here right?"

"No, in that on-!"

The lid to the pot popped off and flew out of the kitchen of the bar straight into Natsu's head.

"OMG! NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she ran to him.

Lucy heard Gray's muffled laughter along with everyone else as they saw Natsu shrivel up like a dead spider.

"Uhhh…"

"Lucy!" Mira shouted.

"Oh! Uh…Coming!"

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

Lucy sighed stressfully as she sat at the table and waited for Mira to finish making something before setting it down in front of her.

"Try it!" Mira said. Everyone continued to talk but eagerly watched Lucy hoping she would remember her favorite dish Mira always made for her.

Lucy spooned the soup into her mouth.

"Wow! This is delicious Mira! Thank you so much!" Lucy cheered as she gratefully and eagerly continued to spoon the soup into her mouth, trying her best to ignore her killer headache that again, appeared.

Lucy froze midair, the spoon with soup only inches away from her mouth, everyone raising their eyebrows in confusion.

Lucy dropped the spoon with soup and put both her hands to her throat, everyone still watching in confusion as her face was turning red.

Lucy's breathing but the air just won't go in, like her lungs are surrounded by metal bands. Next thing she knows, there's a strong rising panic, the dizzy feeling and the need to get low to the ground. Lucy felt as if her lungs were slowly filling with water as if there was just less space in them for the air. Inflating them felt like pushing up a lead weight on my chest. She sucked in the air as if it were treacle, yet she was sitting down on a bar stool in the guild with clearly fresh oxygen and air coming in through the open doors of the guild.

 _Why couldn't I breathe? Why was it so hard?_

Lucy's inner voice was now talking to her, making Lucy start to hack and gasp and squirm around for air, everyone aiding her at her side yelling her name, however, she couldn't hear them. Her hearing was muffled like she was underwater and next thing she knows; she is in fact underwater.

 _Can you feel it, Lucy_?

The crisp, cold and sharp, water filling your lungs. Your eyesight going blurry, your desperate arms flailing for something to clutch to, to save you from this horrible fate.  
 _All around you, clean but dark. Looking down, seeing the deep ocean.  
_ You start to go limp, crashing around at the surface tiring you quickly, and you start to lose yourself.  
 _Your eyes close_ , _images of your life faintly seen in your eyelids, before you feel yourself being dragged down, by the ocean._ You can feel the _water surrounding you in a cold embrace_ , and a rush of fear shoots through your body, _your brain panicking for air, just for air.  
But, you have no will to fight it any longer.  
You let the ocean take you, and keep you._

"Aquarius…?" Lucy slowly said, regretting saying that immediately as water entered her mouth and her air sucked right out of her. An image of Natsu and a white haired girl smiling was embedded into her mind before she returned to reality.

"Uhhh…?" Lucy questioned as everyone stared at her with a terrified expression.

"ARE YOU OK!?" everyone screamed.

"Yeah…?" Lucy questioned.

She placed a hand on her head.

 _I've been getting lots of visions like these lately with my spirits, something is up…_

Natsu facepalmed as hard as he could.

"Ok uh, maybe you shouldn't eat this anymore" Mira nervously said as she took the food away.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

 _Levy- Fail_

 _Gray-_ _ **Fail**_

 _Mira-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Elfman-_

 _Happy-_

 _Cana-_

 _Laxus-_

 _Erza-_

 _Jet-_

 _Droy-_

 _Alzack-_

 _Bisca-_

 _Reedus-_

 _Loke-_

 _Bickslow-_

 _Evergreen-_

 _Freed-_

 _Makarov-_

Natsu finished writing.

"Elfman is next huh? Oh gosh" Natsu sighed as Mira removed the rest of the bandages.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"My arm is really really really really really really sore though!" Lucy whined as Elfman put his arm up again.

"WHINING ISNT MANLY! COME ON ARM WRESTLE ME AGAIN!" Elfman screamed.

"Aww!" Lucy cried as she put her weak wobbly arm up, only for it to be bashed against the table again.

"LUSHI! I GOT YOU SOME FISH TO BOOST YOUR ENERGY!" Happy said before accidentally dropping the fish on Lucy's head.

"YOU STUPID CAT!"

"I think she just needs some booze! Or maybe you need that big rack of yours to be touched by a man…hmmm…Natsu?" Cana suggested.

Lucy's blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute she thought her face was on fire. She suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy features behind her slim fingers. The blonde haired woman knew that every single pair of eyes were looking at her – all eagerly waiting for a reaction, a response, like predatory beasts.

"NOOO! WHY WOULD YOU GUYS EVEN WAIT FOR AN ANSWER!?"

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

 _Levy- Fail_

 _Gray-_ _ **Fail**_

 _Mira-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Elfman- Fail_

 _Happy-_ _ **FAIL**_

 _Cana-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Laxus-_

 _Erza-_

 _Jet-_

 _Droy-_

 _Alzack-_

 _Bisca-_

 _Reedus-_

 _Loke-_

 _Bickslow-_

 _Evergreen-_

 _Freed-_

 _Makarov-_

Natsu sighed and wrote Happy and Cana as failed since they already pissed Lucy off as it is.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"OUCH! YOU SHOCKED ME AGAIN!" Lucy shouted at Laxus who nervously pulled back the metal sword.

"Uhhh…s-sorry?"

"Do not yell at Laxus like that!" Bickslow, Evergreen, and mainly Freed argued in defense.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

 _Levy- Fail_

 _Gray-_ _ **Fail**_

 _Mira-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Elfman- Fail_

 _Happy-_ _ **FAIL**_

 _Cana-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Laxus- Fail_

 _Erza-_

 _Jet-_

 _Droy-_

 _Alzack-_

 _Bisca-_

 _Reedus-_

 _Loke-_

 _Bickslow-Fail_

 _Evergreen- Fail_

 _Freed- Fail_

 _Makarov-_

"How do you think this experiment of yours is going Flame Brain!?" Gray smirked.

"Shut up."

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"ERZA THIS IS TOO MUCH CAKE I CAN'T!" Lucy explained but fear obviously showing in her tone.

"IS MY COOKING NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?"

"NO! I'LL EAT IT I PROMISE!? SEE!? IT'S DELICIOUS!"

Erza smiled with satisfaction.

"I know right?"

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

 _Levy- Fail_

 _Gray-_ _ **Fail**_

 _Mira-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Elfman- Fail_

 _Happy-_ _ **FAIL**_

 _Cana-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Laxus- Fail_

 _Erza-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Jet-_

 _Droy-_

 _Alzack-_

 _Bisca-_

 _Reedus-_

 _Loke-_

 _Bickslow-Fail_

 _Evergreen- Fail_

 _Freed- Fail_

 _Makarov-_

Natsu impatiently tapped his fingers on the wooden counter of the bar before looking a Jet and Droy.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"I…Can't…keep…up…with…you…" Lucy's hoarse dry voice said before she collapsed of exhaustion.

"Never running again…" she mumbled making Jet and Droy sigh in frustration.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

 _Levy- Fail_

 _Gray-_ _ **Fail**_

 _Mira-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Elfman- Fail_

 _Happy-_ _ **FAIL**_

 _Cana-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Laxus- Fail_

 _Erza-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Jet- Fail_

 _Droy- Fail_

 _Alzack-_

 _Bisca-_

 _Reedus-_ _ **FAIL**_

 _Loke-_

 _Bickslow-Fail_

 _Evergreen- Fail_

 _Freed- Fail_

 _Makarov-_

Natsu looked over at Reedus with a confused look. Reedus painted pictures of Natsu and Lucy and signed his name at the bottom before putting _NaLu._

 _Ok yup, Reedus, definitely not._

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"See, Hun Lucy, you have to shoot at the target…" Bisca said patiently.

"Not people's heads…" Alzack finished for her before sighing and scratching the back of his head.

"IM SO SORRY GRAY!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

 _Levy- Fail_

 _Gray-_ _ **Fail**_

 _Mira-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Elfman- Fail_

 _Happy-_ _ **FAIL**_

 _Cana-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Laxus- Fail_

 _Erza-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Jet- Fail_

 _Droy- Fail_

 _Alzack-_ _ **Fail : )**_

 _Bisca-_ _ **Fail : )**_

 _Reedus-_ _ **FAIL**_

 _Loke-_

 _Bickslow-Fail_

 _Evergreen- Fail_

 _Freed- Fail_

 _Makarov-_

Natsu added smiley faces since Lucy hit Gray's head.

"I CAN SEE THAT YOU KNOW!?" Gray shouted.

"NATSU! GRAY! WHATS GOING ON!"

"NOTHING!" they both shouted before hugging each other.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"Loke…? Don't force yourself to talk to me!? What's wrong?" Lucy sighed about to give up talking with him.

Loke sighed and stared into Lucy's eyes.

 _Remember…Remember…I'm so terrified because I don't want to lose you again! Lucy remember!_

"DON'T HURT ME!"

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" Lucy shouted.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

 _Levy- Fail_

 _Gray-_ _ **Fail**_

 _Mira-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Elfman- Fail_

 _Happy-_ _ **FAIL**_

 _Cana-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Laxus- Fail_

 _Erza-_ _ **FAIL!**_

 _Jet- Fail_

 _Droy- Fail_

 _Alzack-_ _ **Fail : )**_

 _Bisca-_ _ **Fail : )**_

 _Reedus-_ _ **FAIL**_

 _Loke- Fail_

 _Bickslow-Fail_

 _Evergreen- Fail_

 _Freed- Fail_

 _Makarov-_

"One more…"

"Then it's your turn idiot" Gray whispered.

"Trust me…I know…"

Natsu looked outside, it was close to sunset and Master needs to hurry with his turn so Natsu could hog Lucy and do his turn.

"Come on…"

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

"LOOK AT THIS ONE!" Master cheered as he turned the page in Sorcerer Weekly to reveal Mira in the newest outfit.

"OMG!" Lucy squealed before eagerly snatching it out of his hands and looking at it herself.

"OK UH! TIME TO CUT THIS LITTLE REUNION SHORT!" Natsu declared as he stole Lucy away making her drop the magazine.

* * *

~ ՕoOoOoOoOo ~

The fiery, golden orb rose up from the horizon spreading its magnificent rays of light everywhere. The darkness of the night lost once again and parted away. Her eyes drifted to the horizon, the sky was pink and the sharp prongs of bare trees had ripped a hole in the clouds.

It was sunset. Lucy watched with an unwavering gaze, as a fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at them as they sat on top of the guild, illuminating the tremendous curtain of the sky, and then suddenly the clouds parted, and Lucy found herself looking at a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the dark grounds...

"Wow…," Lucy mumbled making Natsu smile.

"Beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah!"

Lucy watched the stars with pure amazement and joy.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but after a few seconds, he closed it.

"You wear that scarf a lot huh?" Lucy asked still not looking at him.

"Yeah…my dad, Igneel…he-?"

"Don't…its fine I promise," Lucy said as she smiled making Natsu gawk at her.

"Thank you…"

Lucy nodded, not really needing to know since she could ask someone else, but she didn't want to remind him of anything like that.

The silence was comfortable, a silence between two long-time friends. They enjoyed the warmth of companionship, rather than the noise of chattering incessantly as they lay on their backs, watching the stars above them.

"Today was a longgg day" Lucy yawned.

"Yeah…" Natsu chuckled.

"Sorry for knocking you out with the lid to the pot…"

"It's ok I can't really blame you that you can't cook."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Hehe…nothin."

Lucy watched as Natsu closed his eyes and slowly breathed in the fresh air he craved.

"Have…you ever made a promise with the stars…?"

"All the time…" Lucy's husky voice said as she let a small smile form.

"Yeah…me too."

"Why, if you don't mind…?"

"I had a friend when I was little…I loved her, she always cared less what other people thought, and…we always used to make promises with the stars…"

"That's so nice of you…what…happened?"

"She…disappeared, kind of moved on with her life…"

"Oh…sorry to hear that…"

"Don't be…you have nothing to be sorry for so why say sorry?"

"Heh, it's still respectful but you're right…"

Lucy took a few glances at the stars before getting up and stretching.

"Well, I had a good day today, thanks for showing me this! It was really beautiful but I'm tired…"

As Lucy was about to walk away, Natsu firmly grabbed her wrist. She didn't turn back, though, instead, she looked straight ahead, waiting for an explanation.

Natsu couldn't do this.

He never been the type to be patient and he never will be.

"Lucy…"

"…"

"Have you really forgotten me?!"

"….?!"

"You really can't remember me?!" Natsu's voice cracked.

"What…?" Lucy quietly asked.

"I-?!"

"NATSU!" Gray screamed before pushing him away and Mira popping in front of Lucy.

"Natsu just means that he never wants you to forget him or us because we all love you! We are all friends and we can't have you forgetting us!"

"O-Oh! O-Of course not!"

"Good!" Mira said

"I guess I should get going…?"

"Night Lucy!"

"Night…"

Everyone turned to Natsu after she left.

"Why would you do that you idiot!?"

"I-?"

"Have you thought of the consequences?!"

"I-?"

"Natsu! Lucy isn't ready to know just yet!"

"I-?"

"What If she did remember huh? What would you have done then if she started crying?!"

"I-?!"

"You can't go doing things like that!"

Natsu didn't want to finish what he was saying anymore…so instead, he squirmed his way out of everyone's lectures, grabbed Happy, and left.

"Because I love her…" he finally finished after moments of silence.

* * *

 **Wow, I haven't updated for a while.**

 **Sorry, I just been so busy.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked.**

 **Review if you could!**

 **Love all of ya!**


	29. Chapter 30

**Heads up - SWITCHING THIS STORY TO A NEW ACCOUNT ALONG WITH OTHERS GOING TO WidoMaker711**


End file.
